Broken Glass
by AliciaHarmony18
Summary: When your cousin has gotten his girlfriend pregnant, your best friend is a guy - specifically the guy you've always been told to avoid - and you've got the pressure of being Head Girl, Quidditch Captain and an excellent student, as well as finding a date to the mid-year ball, things can get a little hectic. Final year might be a lot harder than I thought...
1. You're Not Sorry

**Broken Glass**

**Hey Readers! :) So…. After writing a few stories… and not continuing with them… I feel like a failure to everyone on FanFiction… SO…. I am promising to keep going with this story… No matter what! But I will need your help!**

**I will have a play list of songs that I will listen to for this story and choose one of those songs for each chapter. So you can play guess the song if you want! :) **

**You will be able to help by reviewing with ideas and tips to help me really shape this story.**

**I'm hoping to get around 35 chapters including Epilogue :) *Fingers Crossed Really Really Tight!***

**On my other Harry Potter FanFic, this is one of the helpful comments that I need to be able to follow in this story:**

**Maximum Baudelaire2011-05-15 . chapter 1**

**I like it, I really do, but maybe try to put a bit of yourself into the story? Writing always turns out better when the author can relate to some point or other; it's so much more realistic.**

**Yep, I'm going to put myself fin this fanfic a lot more :)**

**And just a warning…. Because this is going to have a bit more of me in it, it isn't going to be a romantic story, It will be more of a tragedy … Yeah it will be romantic, but not for a while. So please enjoy it!**

**Oh and J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, I own nothing, except maybe my new characters, anyway, she is honestly the greatest and luckiest person alive! She is so lucky to have such a great imagination!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Death is something many people fear, others accept and embrace it. Me, I had always feared it. Until now. Now I am ready to embrace it, my presence wouldn't be missed anyway. I always wanted to grow old with an amazing husband and many beautiful kids, but I never wanted to die. You might've called me greedy and selfish, I understand. But maybe, just maybe, you might like to hear me out? Listen to my story of how I've gotten to this point of not caring? How I got to this point, standing on the edge of the astronomy tower, preparing to jump? Well, I'll tell it to you.

**Chapter 1: Rose's POV:**

{Looking' so innocent

_I might believe you if I didn't know. _

_C__ould've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Coz its worked each time before}_

I sat next to my bedroom window, not even bothering to admire the wonderful view, - I'd seen it a million times and right now it wasn't wonderful to me anyway - when my phone rang loudly, scaring me quite a lot. I was afraid to answer it, afraid of who would be on the other end but I still manage to pull up the courage to answer it.

"Who is it?" I answered bluntly, I was in no mood to be sweet to anyone in this world.

"It's Tyler, Rose look, please hear me out. Jake, he was the one who got me drunk! I thought a few drinks would be fine. But I guess…" Tyler paused, and I was fighting back tears furiously.

"… I guess it's still my fault because I still went up to her. You don't know how sorry I am Rose! Merlin Rose, you know I could only love you! Just you, forever! Give me another chance!" he begged, but there was no way I was giving into his pleads again.

"That's right, you went up to her. You took her to your place. You slept with her! For fuck's sakes Tyler, she's only 15! You're 17! I don't believe you this time," the lump in my throat was restraining me from shouting at him, but I thought my point had finally come across for once.

"Baby, come on. You know this is all a misunderstanding! How about we both sleep on it and forget about it in the morning? I tried giving you my apology and if you don't want to accept it, that's fine. Just don't come crying to me when you screw up and want me to accept _your_ apology. I'll see you tomorrow when you think this through," his voice was demanding and cruel, it felt like razor blades against my already-broken heart. Except, unlike last time Tyler had hurt me, this time I didn't care.

"You got everything wrong in those bullshit words because one, I haven't misunderstood anything. Two, I can't sleep on it because I can't even try to sleep right now! Three, the amount of times you've apologised to me this past year has been way too many so I won't accept this one. And four, you won't be seeing me tomorrow because you won't be seeing me again."

And with that I disconnected his call and deleted his phone number from my mobile. I took a deep breath in and search my contacts for the person I needed most, the one person who I tell anything, who understood me best, my best friend, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.I hit the dial button and held the phone to my ear. Every ring felt like a lifetime, and I was almost going to hang it up.

"Rose? I just heard what happened! Are you okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried.

The sound of his comforting voice made me nearly break down, but I stayed strong.

"Scorp, he… he…" I stuttered, lost for what to say. He understood I couldn't speak right at that moment.

"I'll be over there soon okay?" and with that he hung again I took a deep breath in and focused on the situation.

I could see it coming though, how couldn't I? He was always "busy with the guys" on weekends, even though the guys would say he wasn't with them. The amount of times he said he was sorry, the amount of times he hurt me, I don't know why I had stayed with him for so long. Maybe because I had tried too hard to persist with the relationship when it was going nowhere. It takes two to keep a relationship going but I was the only one shovelling coal into the train to nowhere.

There was a soft knock at my door and I was ready for Scorpius' face to appear when instead my fathers head popped around the door. He looked rather worn out and I realised he must've had a big day at work.

"Rose baby, are you okay? I heard you kind of shouting almost. Everything alright?" he asked, studying my features closely. Aurors are good at that.

"I'm fine Dad, thanks for asking. Becky called to tell me that she bought a new broomstick, and I got a bit excited, that's all," I said sweetly, fortunately for me, I was good at lying. I know I shouldn't lie to my Dad, but I couldn't tell him the whole story of Tyler being a total dick so lying was the best option.

"Okay sweetie, just keep it down next time alright?" he smiled, it was an odd smile, not happy, not mischievous, maybe it was just a look of I'm-confused-but-I'll-just-smile-and-pretend-it's-all-good-smile.

"Okay Dad, night,"

"Goodnight Posie," he said before closing the door. I rolled my eyes at the old nickname. I've had it for as long as I can remember. Dear little "Rosie Posie" was my name to _all _our family and friends. I didn't mind it, as long as none of my friends (except Al of course) new about it. Ever.

The thought of my friends made me feel better, so I kept thinking of going back to school to see them. Will they have changed over the holidays? I wasn't sure, it was hard to tell by their writing.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, forgetting everything that had been happening.

There was a tap of my window and I jumped in fright, hitting my head badly on the wall.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly, I prayed my parents didn't hear me.

I looked at the clock, it confirmed I had fallen asleep for just under two hours. Wow, Scorp had taken a long time to get here. He must've walked.

"Language Weasley," he laughed, causing me to smile instantly.

I turned to look at him as he climbed through my window. His almost white hair was spiked in random directions, reminding me of a porcupine I had seen at a muggle zoo Mum took us to once when we were younger. He had filled out a bit over the break, as I saw his muscles literally bludging out of his t-shirt. His pastel blue eyes were striking in the dim light of my bed lamp and he had a look of concern on his was honestly my best friend. No one could separate us, not even our parents. They'd tried before, and never won. Now they accept our friendship and I think his Mum, Astoria, kind of likes me. He was always there for me and always knew what to say to make me feel better. We would help each other with homework, family dramas, even relationships. Scorp had even made a pair of "Best Friends" bracelets for us to wear in second grade, which we both still kept hidden on our arms under or clothes but that was mainly for Scorpius' benefit.

He walked over to me and hugged me tightly, I held on for ages, not wanting to let go. Scorp was like my asylum from the real world, he was the peace through the war, what I never wanted to lose.

"Ok, I know it's going to be hard Rosie, but please, start from the beginning and give me a reason to not kill the bastard," he said, his jaw was clenched tightly at his last words.

I began to search for where to start off, but it was impossible. I finally had someone to talk to and I couldn't begin. Instead, my shoulders gave way and began rising and falling as the loud, uncontrollable sobs wracked through my body."Scorp, I… He… Uh," I stuttered through sobs, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Shh, it's okay Rosie. I think I know everything already…" he began comforting me, hugging me tighter. We then sat on the floor, and he sat me on his lap. I felt like a little child but I couldn't care less then, as long as he was with me.

"You… You do?" I asked, I was hiccuping quietly in between each breath.

"Yeah, I know that Tyler Thomas is a total asshole, you deserve better than that Rosie. Much better," he insisted, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly -and might I add- rather obnoxiously.

"I think so too Scorp," I whispered as I shut my eyes lightly to picture a world of happiness, a world I longed to find.

"Rosie, Rose, wake up gorgeous," a soft voice spoke, the person nudged me slowly, trying to wake me up. I groaned rather loudly and un-lady-like.

"Go away," I mumbled and I reluctantly open my eyes to see Scorp. His framed shook from underneath me as he laughed furiously, probably at my manly groan.

I looked at the time and realised it was 10:30pm and I'd been asleep for quite some time, again. I sat up rather fast and the blood rushed to my head. Scorpius stood up and caught me and sat me on the bed. I was ready to fall asleep right then."I'll see you at the station tomorrow okay? Mum misses you anyway, so good luck avoiding her," he laughed.

"Okay, night Scorp. Love you," I said, I was too tired to make him stay longer.

A strange look had come across his face at my last words, I couldn't figure it out. I didn't even know if it was a good look or a bad.

"I love you to Rosie, goodnight," he whispered as he climbed out my window again and disappeared into the night.

For the one hundredth time that night, I took a deep breath in and drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be an awkward, dreadful yet totally exciting day.

* * *

><p><strong>So yep, there we are. The first chapter!<strong>

**Please Please Please Review and Follow this story, you won't be disappointed! I promise!**

**Now I'm sure you can see the chemistry between Rose and Scorp, but because I've put myself in this story, be prepared for many twists and turns before that mushy lovey stuff - if there is any - to come into the frame.**

**I love any of you readers, your reviews will keep me writing more frequently I swear!**

**Also, if you want to guess the song you can. The biggest help is of course the lyrics at the start of the chapter and new lyrics will be like this on each chapter!Thankyou for reading this! More coming soon!**

**Oh also, my Pen Name has been changed from "WolfGirlBakesMuffins" to "AliciaFlegz" - I just needed a change for once. J**

**Thankyou again!**

**Alicia x**


	2. Long Way To Happy

**Hey Readers!**

**Okay, I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting on this next chapter, but stuff has been happening, I've been in hospital, school work is piling up for the end of year and my internet has been down. FML -_-**

**Hopefully I can update faster now, granted that my life runs smoothly again… **

**Also, I made about 3 or 4 minor changes to the first chapter, if you want to go back and read them too.**

**This chapter is starting with Scorpius' point of view, so I hope it goes well, tell me if this way of writing Broken Glass seems more , here is the next chapter so please read and review! : )**

* * *

><p>Scorpius' POV:<p>

{See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart

Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out

How to love, How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever

Now you're in this corner tryna put it together

How to love, How to love}

It was 12:30am when I had just gotten back home from Rose's house. Yes, I had ran to her house, which was such a bad idea because I was freezing the whole way there and back.

Now I know, nobody normally runs for two whole hours to get to their friends house just to hold them while they sleep, but Rose isn't just a friend to me. She's my other half, even if we are _only friends_, we still need each other to stay sane. And Merlin, if that meant running to her house in the freezing cold just to keep her safe in my arms while she cried, then fuck, of course I would do it. Any day, Anywhere, Anytime.

And let's not forget the main thing: Tyler was going to die this year.

I crept through my bedroom window quietly - although it wasn't like my parents could hear me from the other side of the Manor anyway - and locked the window. I looked around at my bedroom. Something was different. It was… cleaner? Mum. Great. Just great. I bet I'll never find half my stuff now.

I quickly ran over and checked my trunk. All my clothes were perfectly folded and everything seemed to be in order. I began to pull the trunk shut but glancing at the contents before it shut, I noticed something terrible. I flung the case open and frantically pulled all the clothes out and felt every corner of it. They were gone.

"Albus is going to kill me!" I cried as I sank to the floor, desperately thinking of where Mum would've put had given me all of his Weasley Wizard Wheezes products so his Mum Ginny wouldn't find him taking them to school.

I had everything from Extendable Ears to Portable Swamps. Even the Love Potions we were going to use for a laugh. Oh the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. We were using them for our last day. I was going to be murdered. I had to get them back.

I crept down the hallway and into the study. If Mum was going to keep anything from me, she would have to put it in here. I began rummaging through the draws and underneath the desk but I couldn't find anything. I was now dripping with sweat after looking for it for such a long time and I was getting tireder every minute.

"Hello Scorp," came the voice of my father. I panicked, thinking I had woke him and my mother up.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing up? Sorry if I woke you, I'm just looking for… Something," I said while I pushed each draw in neatly.

"No it's quite alright Scorp, just got up for some... milk. May I ask what you're looking for?" he asked, but something made me think he already knew what I was searching for.

I sighed, "Dad promise you won't tell Mum?"

"You have my word, don't worry," he chuckled.

"Well," I started, "When I went over to Albus' house a couple of weeks ago, he gave me a bag of… Stuff… And told me 'Bring this to school please Scorp? Mum would kill me if she saw me bringing these to Hogwarts.' So, being the good friend I am, I accepted and put them in my trunk. The problem is though Dad, that the bag is gone. I think Mum might've found it when she cleaned my room," I finished looking at him worriedly to see him chuckling once more.

Once he regained his composure he asked, "Ah, the possibilities of what could be in this "bag of yours". And what was in this "bag" Scorp?"

"Uh, just some Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, you know? Since it is our last year at school, might as well enjoy it right?" I spilled. Hopefully he would take it well. If not… I was going to be killed, twice.

"I understand son, I never got to enjoy my last year, I'd give almost anything to undo the stuff I'd done during my years at Hogwarts. So go ahead, enjoy it, break some rules, but not too many… Your Mother would kill you if you lost your Head Boy Badge because of trouble-making," he laughed, but his eyes were glazed over. I'm guessing he was thinking about his time at school. He'd told me all about it, but I knew he'd left out some details. Some things that even he didn't want to remember.

"But how can I have fun if Mum took our bag?"

Dad stood up, pulled out his wand and mumbled, "Accio Wizard Wheezes."

Suddenly the bag came into the study room. Why hadn't I thought of that spell? Merlin, I was dumb. Dad caught it smoothly and passed it to me. It had more in it then before.

"Thought you could use some more stuff to muck around with," he said with a wink. I couldn't stop myself from grinning like a mad man.

"You're serious! Oh my Merlin thank you Dad! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted as I attacked him with a hug. He seemed a little shocked at first but then enjoyed the moment and hugged me back. I pulled away, still smile as I held the bag close to my chest.

"You better get to bed son, don't want to be half awake on your first day back," he spoke as he began walking out the door.

"Shit, school," I muttered as I began to speed down the hallway to get to sleep fast.

I couldn't be sure, but I swear I heard Dad laughing hysterically at me. Or either, my childish acts.

School. Head Boy. Quidditch. Wow, what a year this will be.

* * *

><p>Rose's POV:<p>

{It's gonna take a long time to love

It's gonna take a lot to hold on

It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah

Left in the pieces that you broke me into

Torn apart but now I've got to

Keep on rolling like a stone

Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy}

I woke up rather early the next morning, this surprised even myself for I am usually not a morning person. It was 5am and the sun had not even started rising from the hills outside my window. I sighed and threw the covers off of myself. The 1st of September. Usually, this was a day where I would be jumping up and down in the same manner I do at Christmas. Today was an exception. Yes, I am always nervous on this day, but that was a excited-nervous. Instead I felt the other nervous, the gut-wrenching, tense, terrifying one.

These feelings were caused by a mixture of things; Starting my last year at Hogwarts, being Head Girl, even about my last year of playing quidditch for my house Ravenclaw. But most of all, was having to face Tyler.

While these nerves were attacking my mind, I began to grab my final things that needed to be packed into my trunk. This didn't take long, so I found myself sitting on my window ledge admiring the sun until I remembered this was the position I had sat in when I got that dreadful call. All the thoughts and doubts came back instantly and I had to get up and leave before it all got too much.

I began to hear my parents getting up and the nervous feeling grew a little. This meant there was little time left. At least I could go down and eat breakfast. After tying my hair up into a messy pony-tail and applying my moisturiser, I began trudging down the stairs each step was another wake up call that I would be standing on the platform, boarding the same train Tyler would be boarding in only a few hours.

Mum stood over the stove cooking up some eggs and bacon. I sat down quietly into my seat and neatened my plate and cutlery. I didn't feel like starting a conversation so I waited for Mum to bring something up."Good morning sweetie," she started.

"G'morning," I mumbled slowly. Mum didn't respond for a while but then she sighed and turned away from breakfast to face me, her eyes focusing on my face and taking in both my expression and body language.

"I can tell you don't feel like talking much right now, but just so you know… I'm here if you need me okay Posie?"

"Yeah okay Mum, thanks, but I'm just tired," I replied.

"But, may I ask you one question?" she asked curiously. I didn't like her tone, she knew something.

"Uh, I guess?"

"Who was that boy in your room last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! <strong>

**Another chapter! I hope it's ok****ay, help me by reviewing! **

**Please! It will only take a minute. :D It will keep me motivated! **

**Thankyou so much guys! **

**Love, Alicia xx**


	3. Every Teardrop A Waterfall

**Hey Readers! Alrighty, another chapter… Hoping it's longer than the others… I always think I've written heaps, upload it to Fanfiction and then see how small the chapter really is :/ But hopefully this is satisfactory! I hope you enjoy! I have so many great things in my head for this Fanfic, but there's so much I have to fill in before any big stuff happens. Sorry, sorry! Bare with me, though, and pay attention to a certain part near the end of Scorpius' POV - You'll need to remember it for future chapters!**

**Read and Review my _ hmm… what to call you… Cupcakes? No… Lovelies? No… Hmmm…. Okay! Someone can choose my readers' nickname! Make it awesome! :DAnyway… On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{If I was just another dusty record on the shelve_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else_

_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that_

_Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_Its just the last guy* that played me left a couple cracks}_

"What boy?" I tried playing dumb… Dumb could work.

No. It couldn't.

"Don't play stupid Rose. Was he a friend, or something more?" she asked, her expression was concerned yet there was something in her eyes. Something that wasn't just concerned. Worried maybe? Or disappointed? I feared so.

"He's a friend Mum. My best friend. No, were not together! I swear on that!" I gushed, hoping she could understand me considering how fast I was talking.

"It was Scorpius wasn't it?"

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Rose, I don't think your father would,"

"Mum, I really don't care what Dad thinks about our friendship. And before you go lecturing me too, I'll just have you know he isn't like what Dad says his father was! Besides, Draco is a very nice man now!" my voice rose higher and higher with each word. I hated how my Dad judged Scorpius. When he found out I had befriended him, he threatened to hex Scorp's private area off and tried to keep me away from him. I just couldn't understand why, after so many years, that he still held a grudge that I thought had been forgotten.

Mum sighed and looked at me tiredly, "Rose, I understand Ron isn't always the most rational person on this planet, but he is just looking out for you. You've heard some of the stories from the war, but believe me, not all of them. One day you will find out but until then I want you too trust me when I say that your father has reasons to hold grudges on Draco, okay?," her eyes were sad I guessed, I felt a little bad for my comment but that didn't stop my next one;

"BUT SCORPIUS ISN'T HIS FATHER!" I screamed. Mum looked at me once again, staring directly into my eyes with a shocked expression, before she sighed, defeated.

"I know he's not. I know."

And she finished it there. What? Whose side was she on? She didn't give me much of a reply to retaliate to. Although, I don't think she wanted to either. She was obviously avoiding more conversation about the Malfoy Family.

I heard someone come down the stairs, Dad. Oh, I get it. Clever. Mum had let the conversation die for my sake. To stop Dad from over-hearing our conversation in fear of another war.

Maybe I shouldn't joke about that. About the war. Still…

"Hey my two most favourite girls in the world," Dad smiled as he walked over to the stove, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek passionately. I was grossed out to say the least.

"Ewe! Guys get a room please!" I shrieked.

"Okay then, let's go 'Mione," Dad said seductively to my mother. She returned the gesture by taking her apron off and leading my father up the stairs.

Was this a joke? Please please please please let it be a joke! Their bedroom door closed and I heard a lot of fumbling.

"I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS!" I yelled after them, I was horrified. I heard them laugh as they made their way back down the stairs. My expression made them laugh even harder. I rolled my eyes dramatically at them. At least they were both in love. They could be screaming at each other 24/7 or beating each other up each night. Though they still had fights, they were always little and forgotten the next day. I guess it was part of their life to fight with each other over unnecessary things. I guess I'm a fortunate person, having my loving parents still together and all.

I drifted away for a while, and thought of school again. It wasn't until I felt strong hands attack my weak shoulders out of nowhere, that I became aware of my surroundings again. It was my brother, an annoying fuzzy creature I've been forced to live with for almost 16 years of my existence. I shoved him away and looked around the kitchen once more. Mum had already plated up my eggs and buttered my toast and Dad was walking out the door with one of Hugo's trunks.

I dove straight into my toast, realizing my stomach was desperate for food.

"Whoa, looks like the bear came out of hibernation! Slow down sis, don't want to resuscitate you because you choked on your toast," my little brother gasped dramatically. I elbowed his stomach and continued eating. He sucked in a deep breath before letting out an abrupt groan. I inwardly chuckled, proud of myself for shutting him up.

"Why hello Hugie! Oh aren't you just so excited for the first day of school? Best day ever in my opinion! I'm so prepared for extra homework, more classes and more knowledge!" I said dramatically. I ruffed his hair up a bit and continued eating as he groaned once more.

First day of school - The best day ever! Oh what a joke.

"Time to leave everyone! We can't be late like last time! Make sure you've both got everything, your Father has loaded all your trunks in. Hugo take Budgie, poor bird doesn't like being stuck in that cage," Mum rattled on, rushing around waving her wand to wash the dishes. Hugo took a single bite out of his toast before it was whisked out of his hand and into the bin. He groaned for the 3rd time today and dragged his feet along the ground as he headed outside.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could without causing myself any injuries and opened my door slowly. I inhaled the air as I stepped in and looked at it. The old, lavender coloured walls were covered in Chudley Cannons posters that clashed terribly with the room, and moving photos of the most significant moments in my life. There was a picture of Teddy and Victorie's wedding, I was a bridesmaid dressed in a pale blue knee-length dress, pictures of all the previous Christmas' and New Years' and the more recent ones of my 16th Birthday. Although it was last year, I hadn't taken any other pictures worthy of placing on my wall. My double bed, with it's blue and green bed sheet, was covered in my childhood stuffed animals - Which I used to protest by saying, "They are not "stuffed animals! They are real people with real feelings, they're family!"

I really was different from every other Weasley/Potter/Lupin family member. I had deep chocolate-brown hair that came down to my waist, not the typical ginger hair that we mostly sported. Although, I have been told that my hair shines like auburn in the light. My eyes were a mix of green and pale blue. Mum said my Grandpa had green eyes, so I must've been given a mix of his and my Dad's eye colours. I was fairly tall but I was one of the shorter people in my group and I had barely there curves. Dad was thankful for this. One of the only few things I had in common with my family was Quidditch. I was going to be team Captain for Ravenclaw this year. I played keeper although I wasn't a bad Seeker either - not trying to boast or anything. Dad - being a Cannon fan and all - tried to suck me into rooting for the team, and while I do watch their games and support them when (if) they win a match, I had taken a liking to the Holyhead Harpies instead. Probably because it was an all female team and Aunt Ginny had played for them. She still does in fact, but only as an emergency now.

I felt tears fill up my eyes as I began stepping out of my room. I don't know why I was so upset. I went away from home every year. I guess it was because it was going to be my last year. The last time I would look at this room and say, "I'll be back soon," because next time I came back, I wouldn't be leaving to Hogwarts again. I was definitely going to be a mess on my last day. Hogwarts has, and always will be my home away from home. Hogwarts was my life, but this was my real home, that's why I was so emotional.

I pushed the tears back and closed my bedroom door. I sighed and decided to try and start the first day of my last year at Hogwarts in a positive manner. I bounced down the stairs to see my family waiting patiently - minus Hugo who was miming for me to "Get my 'fat' ass into the car." I closed the door of our house - which Mum quickly locked from inside the car (Probably in fear I would bolt back into the house again).

"All ready to go?" Dad asked as he started up the car. Mum looked un-easy at the thought of Dad driving.

I paused for a moment and glanced up at our house before saying, "Yeah I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{I turn the music up, I got my records on_

_From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song_

_Don't want to see another generation drop_

_I'd rather be a comma than a full stop}_

I'd finally managed to dress myself without falling asleep again when Dad told me it was time to go. I felt like a zombie. I needed more sleep. Thank goodness I could sleep on the train. My head was pounding and I had a huge headache. All I wanted was to jump - yes, literally jump - into bed and pull the covers over my head and never wake up again.

"Ugh, it's just like a bloody hangover," I groaned, tugging at my shaggy hair viciously.

"And how would you know how that feels, son?" Came my fathers voice from my bedroom door. I gave him a worried look.

"Uh, I don't know how it feel. I… uh… just have… heard about how it feels… yes… that's right," I think I was trying to tell myself this more than my father.

"Right," he smirked. Great.

"Mmm," I mumbled, as I grabbed my coat.

"You want to apperate us there today Scorp?"

"Good joke, Dad," I sighed, I wasn't able to get my license for apparition for another month.

He laughed sadly, "Sorry son, bad joke. Oh well, just under a month from now." I mumbled my response.

"Well, it's time to go, meet you out the front,

"Yeah, alright I guess, I'll be out in a moment," I said, distracted. My father gave a knowing look.

"Take your time," he said as he left the room. I sighed and ran my hand along my old, wooden desk. Last year. Last chance to prove myself before entering the big world. Shit, that sounded scary. Although everyone had accepted me at school, some still judged me for my last name, not my first. This pissed me off beyond belief. Now I understand that I should just ignore those people, and not give a fuck what they thought, but something inside me felt like I still needed to prove I was good enough. Better than them I guess.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I composed myself just in time to see it was my mother. She took in my room, and then turned to look at me. Instantly, tears welled up in her eyes and I went and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"My little boy!" she cried, "I can't believe it! It feels like just yesterday that you were going to Hogwarts for the first time, and now it's the last! My little baby! The years have flown by too quickly! It's not fair! It's only a matter of before you'll be moving out, getting a job, starting a family! Oh, it's so unbelievable!" she wailed, clinging on to me desperately, as though I would disappear if she let go.

"Don't worry Mum, still a few years yet. I might just live with you two forever, never leave, have a giant family here while you and Dad put up with us," I joked.

"No way Mister! Even though I love you with all of my heart, I could never let you live here forever!" she exclaimed. I laughed at her change of tone. She acknowledged this.

"Besides, that would mean your father and I would never have any "alone time" at all," she winked. I turned a horrible green and felt like I would be sick. My parents. "Alone Time". EWW! I groaned and gave Mum a pained expression. She laughed humorously as she began leading me out of my room.

"So what about you son? Any future daughter-in-law for me at the moment?" Uh, great. This happened frequently. Mum would make a joke about her love life with Dad and then would proceed to ask me about mine. I should of seen it coming.

"No Mum, not at this present time," I replied.

"Are you sure? What about Miss. Longbottom? You've talked about her quite a few times during the break."

Sandra Longbottom. Rose's best friend, therefore, a friend of mine. Well, that varied. A lot. She was very opinionated and was able to win an argument about anything, anytime - even if her side was clearly wrong. We often fought with each other until Rose or Albus would tell us we were being stupid. She was also Albus' girlfriend. They were the type of people who could stay together through anything. They'll be together for the rest of their lives no doubt.

"No Mum, I'm not dating Sandra. She is already dating Albus, and I don't think they plan on ending it any time soon," I rolled my eyes. Sandra and Albus really were a love-stuck couple. The amount of times I've walked into the Gryffindor common room to get Al and have ended up walking in on them snogging - or worse, "getting busy" - was phenomenal. I'm surprised Sandra hasn't accidentally gotten pregnant yet.

"Well that's too bad," Mum sighed then she turned to me again and smiled, "What about Rose? You two have been close for years! She really is a lovely girl Scorpius."

"I know she is Mum," I said honestly.

"So…?" she said, excited for my response.

"No we aren't dating! Rose and I are just friends, and I'm sure we'll stay that way," I told her. Her face fell in disappointment but just as quickly it lit up again.

"That's what they all say," she smiled knowingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"A year can change a lot Scorp, enjoy it while it's here for you," she said wisely before reaching up and kissing my cheek quickly. "Now come on, we mustn't be late! Head boy can't miss his first day back now can he?"

"No I suppose he can't," I smiled as we walked out the front door to join my Father, my owl Houdini and my luggage.

"Next stop, King's Cross Station," my dad exclaimed as he grabbed our hands. I felt that all familiar pull at the bottom of my stomach as we were apparated.

Hogwarts here we come.

**Hmmm, what will happen on the train? Sorry it's so short, I am trying to get better :( I promise :D **

**My deviant art has a drawing/sneak peak of something coming up! OMG SPOILER! :D **

**Hmmm... It's not letting me post the link :O **

**aliciahugabear . deviantart . com ( no spaces )**

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviewing will keep me motivated! Just saying you know (; **

**Alicia x**


	4. Safe and Sound

**Hello Readers! Okay, this chapter, sorry it's a bit short, but I didn't want to overload you with awesomeness! Okay, that's a joke, but there will be a lot in the next chapter! And I'm on school holidays now for 6 weeks! Yay! So I don't have many excuses for not writing anything! Okay just randomly, have you heard Taylor Swift's new song 'Safe and Sound' ft. The Civil Wars? Because if you haven't I suggest you do! Anyway, please enjoy this little chapter. : )**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rose's POV:<em>**

_{ I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When I said, I'll never let you go,_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone,_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.}_

On our way to the Station, Mum had forced Dad to pull over and let her drive after he ran a red light and nearly hit a pedestrian. Because of this, we were a little late. Hugo and I jumped out of the car as soon as we stopped, grabbed our luggage and bolted to platform nine. Not bothering to grab or use a trolley, I charged at the wall between platforms nine and ten. I must admit, I still get pretty nervous about throwing myself at a brick wall every year. Can you really blame me?

I drew in a breath when I past the other side. There was the Hogwarts Express, waiting patiently as excited children boarded it, talking animatedly to their friends. I chuckled to myself as I saw first years, they weren't hard to spot. They were the ones standing close to their parents, eye's wide with nerves and excitement combined. Then came second and third years, who were hugging their parents swiftly, eager to go and start another year of school with their friends. The fourth and fifth years were long gone, probably already on the train with all their friends, scheming new things to spice up the year, and the sixth years were being lectured by their parents, probably to stay out of trouble, and away from the opposite sex. That left the seventh years - along with the first and sixth years - on the platform.

"Now Hugo stay out of trouble. We don't want to be receiving angry letters from your teachers telling me that you and Louis have set something - or Merlin forbid - someone on fire again!" Mum lectured away. Hugo stood there patiently, though his eyes were wandering, so he probably wasn't paying attention. Dad pulled me over to him.

"Oh Rosie," he started, looking proud.

"… No alcohol, no drugs…" Mum was still going.

"I can't believe how fast these years have gone," Dad placed his hand on my shoulder softly.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"Have a good year honey, study hard, but promise me one thing?" he asked with a smile.

"…No pranks, no parties and finally… Nothing that involves anything sexual! You heard me, that means no sex!" Mum finished with a glare, I'm sure she already found out about Hugo's previous sexual encounter. Cassidy Gretts. Apparently it was the best night of his life. I didn't ask him anything else nor did I want to. The last words caught Hugo's attention.

"WHAT! No, mum, you're joking! You can't possibly…" he began, desperately trying to get Mum to reason with him.

"Yeah, I know Dad… No boys," I smiled as I pulled him into a goodbye hug

"Well I was going to say promise me you'll have some fun, but yeah, stay away form boys too," he chuckled. I smiled appreciatively at him before we took a few steps back to stubborn Mum and a devastated Hugo.

"No Hugo, I know about you're night with that girl, and I don't want you enjoying another one. Go say goodbye to your father. Goodbye. I love you," she said as she kissed him on the head before he went away in the same way as I had with dad.

"Hey Mummy," I said casually. I could see her eyes fill with tears as she looked at me.

"I'm so proud of you Rosie. You've done an excellent job through school. I'm sure you'll do great in your NEWTS," she cried proudly as she hugged me.

"Thanks Mum, I really appreciate it," I breathed. I will admit, I wasn't the closest I could be with my Mum. I mean, we were close to a certain point. That point was when boys were thrown into the mix. I wish we were closer though, especially now, since I was leaving for my last year of school. Maybe if I had of been more open to her, some things wouldn't of been so bad, and others might've been much better.

"Now go have some fun!" she exclaimed. I gave her a small smile and gathered my stuff. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I went to notify Dad I was leaving.

Then my day churned a bit. There was Tyler. Staring right at me. My knees had gotten weak and I couldn't focus on anything but Tyler. He grinned evily and winked at me. I felt like I was going to be sick. Seriously, like violently ill. I watched as he began strutting towards me, all the colour in my face had drained. He then laughed cruely and turned to walk onto the train, his sidekicks Adrian and Franko in tow, snickering at me. With all my mental strenghth, I pushed the thoughts of him deep inside the back of my head. This was my family time. My last time to say goodbye to the before we left, so I wouldn't let some asshole like Tyler ruin my day. I walked over to Hugo and Dad, thoguh my legs were still weak, I got there.

"… and don't listen to your mother, if you like the girl, go for it! Have a few sneaky nights, just don't get caught in any… situations," Dad told Hugo. Hugo beamed with gratefulness. I cleared my throat to let them know of my presence.

"Nice to see you agree with Mum, Dad," I laughed sarcastically. At least they brightened my day again. They both jumped away simultaneously. Hugo gasped but then sighed relief.

"Merlin Rose you sound just like Mum!" he shouted, Dad nodded in agreement.

"Oh don't tell me that," I groaned. Dad chuckled as we awkwardly hugged shoulders as a goodbye.

"See you during break Rosie _Posie_," he said loudly, an evil grin was splattered on his face.

"SHHHHH!" I said harshly. How dare he use that nickname in front of people. At that, I looked over my Dad's shoulders to see a head of platinum blonde hair smirking at me. Oh gosh. He better not have heard. Scorpius was standing with his father, his mother wasn't present, perhaps she was talking to another family on the platform.

I watched as Scorpius pointed towards me, and then proceeded to waved me over to him, his smirk had turned into a genuine smile.

"Alrighty," I smiled and turned to my parents, "I'll write to you guys once I've settle back in." They nodded respectfully and I turned away to run over to Scorp.

"Hello gorgeous," he smiled as we embraced. I took in his scent. It was a woodsy, apple scent. I enjoyed it while I could before we pulled away. I then noticed his Dad looked uncomfortable. I turned and smiled at him."Hello Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to see you again," I said politely. He smiled appreciatively."Please, call me Draco. It's nice to see you too Rose," he reply warmly. "Astoria has missed you. She's over there with her friends," he pointed towards Scorpius' mother who was animatedly talking to one of her many friends. "Best avoid her, otherwise you'll be stuck here long after the train is gone," he smiled.

I nodded and went to continue our conversation when I was interrupted by the sound of the Hogwarts Express' horn blaring loudly, I guess it had finally lost it's patience and we had to get going. Scorpius gathered all of his luggage and his owl Houdini. My owl, Custard, got excited at the sight of the Burrowing Owl, and began fluttering in her cage. Custard was a Barn owl. Quite the beauty. Not that Houdini wasn't any different.

"Shh, Custard, you can't go crazy every time you see Houdini!" I laughed.

"Oh Rose, it's pretty obvious that they are in love, leave them be," Scorpius chuckled. I sighed and started walking towards the train. Scorpius had a few more words with his Dad.

"Be good Scor, make us proud. You'll be fine, I promise," Draco said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad, I will," Scorpius breathed. They embraced quickly, but the hug was filled with what can only be described as a strong father-son love. I inwardly smiled at their gesture. It seemed so… I don't know, cute?

With Scorpius in tow, I boarded the train and went to find Al.

Once we got to him, he was snogging hotly with Sandra in our compartment. Sandra acknowledged us first, her eyes became wide with surprise as she struggled to push Al off of her. Al whined slightly at the rejection.

"Oh come on Sandy! No one is going to see us!" he whined childishly.

"Albie, honey…" Sandra said gingerly.

"Yeah Albie, no one will see aye?" Scorpius said smugly. He had just gotten a new nickname for Al, and I'm sure he wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon. Albus jumped dramatically. I rolled my eyes and walked into the compartment.

I began pulling my trunk above my head to fit it in the over-head storage area. I felt the trunk tip backwards out of my grip, it seemed my arms - although I did a lot of quid ditch - were not strong enough to lift the case. I gasped and shut my eyes as I waited for the thump of it hitting the ground. It didn't come. I opened my eyes curiously and turned around to see Scorpius had caught my trunk, and was holding it easily in his big arms. He was holding in a laugh as he silently shoved me over and placed my trunk into the storage area as I had tried to do, only he had done it so gracefully, and didn't make a fool of himself like I had.

All of the commotion aside, I glanced out the window to see Mum pulling Dad closer to her. I then saw Dad's face. He looked angry. I looked further out the window to see Draco standing with Astoria, both in which were trying to avoid my father's glare. I sighed and turned away, before beginning a conversation with Sandy. Just as the train was leaving, I turned to smile and wave at my parents, luckily Dad had calmed down just in time to wave us off.

I pressed my head into the seat to relax just as Scorp had come to sit next to me.

"So Rosie, what's happened since I last saw you?" he joked.

"Don't call me Rosie, Scorpy," I shot back with a smirk.

"Oh that's right, it's Rosie Posie, my mistake," it was his turn to smirk then. My smirk had disappeared within a second. My cheeks flushed a bright, Weasley red, as I looked away from him. I then saw Albus holding in a laugh and I shot him a death glare and he snapped out of it.

Thanks Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be,_

_Safe and Sound.}_

Rose fell asleep at the start of our journey. I don't blame her after last night. I was just about to fall asleep myself when Rose's watch buzzed a loud annoying, alarming sound . She bolted upright and in the process, smacked me in the face. My eye's watered dramatically, but for good reason, it hurt, a lot!

"Shit! Head's meeting!" she screamed. She jumped up and hurried around in circles. "I gotta go, got that meeting. See you guys when I get back," she rushed.

"Uh Rosie, wanna wait up?" I asked as I stood up. She gave me a funny look, but I could see her brain was putting the puzzle together.

"And why would you need to come? Did you get Head Boy?" she asked skeptically.

"As a matter-of-fact, I am. You okay with that Rose?" I smirked. Even though we were best friends, we still competed to be the best. Sort of a motivation for both of us I guess.

"Uh yeah I guess," she said hurriedly. "Just can't catch a break with you can I?" she joked.

"Well, it was in your contract."

"And what contract would that be?" she smiled.

"The contract you signed when you agreed to become my best friend. It was a mental contract, nothing like your normal pen and paper one," I said casually, leaning against the door and checking my nails. Okay that sounds really girly, but I was joking. Rose hates it when I act girly so I kept inspecting my nails to get on her nerves. "Oh no! Is that a split in my nail! Oh I can't go on Rose!"

"Oh stop it you little girl! Anyway I'm happy that you got Head Boy Scor, really I am. Better to share a dorm with you than Al over here," she rolled her eyes at her cousin. He looked up at her innocently.

"Hey! I take offence to that! I would be a great roommate!" he yelled, offended

"Oh yeah, and I'd have to listen to you and Sandy picking up in your room! No offence Sand," Rose shouted in disgust. I can't blame her, I've seen, and heard a lot when Albus and Sandra were in a room together.

Sandra giggled quietly and flushed a bright pink colour. Albus noticed this a took her hand in his. He put his mouth to her ear and said softly, "You're so cute when you blush." This caused her to blush a whole lot more, making Albus laugh. He kissed her softly on cheek, which she returned by giving him a hot snog on the full. I knew there was a reason she irked me. Seriously! Who in their right mind thinks it's okay to pash in public? Oh that's right, people in love.

I groaned, opened our compartment door and stepped out into the walkway. I could see the trolley lady coming up and my stomach grumbled. I could really use a Chocolate Frog. But as a Head, I had to be responsible and on time so I just left the idea.

"Eugh, I'm just going to leave! I can't stand you two!" Rose whined.

"Just because you haven't found your soul mate yet Rose! I mean, last time we were on this train, you were snogging that Thomas guy in an empty compartment. He leave you too?" Albus joked, although his voice had sounded too harsh. I instantly knew how Rose was feeling, even if Al had been making a joke about it - which he was. I could almost literally picture what Rose was thinking. She was thinking about her previous relationships. Especially her one with that dickhead Tyler. I hadn't seen him today, luckily for him. If I had I probably would've smashed the living daylights out of him. Or make him unable to have children again. What I chose would all depend on how he reacted. Sandy saw where this was heading, so she smakced Albus across the back of his messy head, put in her headphones - some Muggle contraption that plays music - and turned them up to full volume.

One thing I loved about Rose was how strong she is. Even if she is hurting real bad about maybe a comment from someone else or something that happened recently, she would just smile sweetly and retaliate with an implying comment.

"Oh I've been looking, just haven't found the right one yet Albus. Oh by the way, Sandy owled me telling me she's felt a little sick each morning. You two got 'together' over the holidays right? Hmm, funny that. Certain activities have consequences sometimes. Are you prepared for that? Good luck, soul mates," she half-whispered, sending an apologetic glance to Sandra who luckily wasn't listening. With that she stepped out of the compartment and came and joined me in the walkway. We began walking to the front of the train. I stayed silent, letting her start if she wanted to talk at all. After a while, she did.

"I need to apologise to him Scor. I shouldn't have said anything about his relationship. It wasn't fair on him or Sandy," she sighed, frustrated. She began tugging at her clothes in anger.

"It's okay, I'm sure Sandra will forgive you. I'm also sure she will make Albus understand and forgive you too. But I'm not worried about them Rosie. I'm worried about you. I saw that little moment. Where all of your brain was washed into a trance of memories. Are you okay? Or do I really need to give Tyler a few extra jinxes when I beat him up?" I asked, seriously. I had gotten my words all wrong and didn't sound as comforting as I could've been. She chuckled half-heartedly,

"I appreciate your concern Scorp. But right now, I'm going to forget everything that happened with Tyler and focus on school. Preferably this Head's and Prefects meeting we are going to be late for if we keep up this speed," she said as she walked a little faster. I wasn't going to get anything out of her today, I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. So I followed her pace and went to do exactly as she said, 'Focus on school."

We were nearly there, and I had remained silent through the rest of the walk. Why did we get a compartment at the very back? It wasn't until I saw Tyler Thomas' perfectly groomed, black hair being fisted by some blonde bimbo making out with him that I realised how much I hated him.

In complete rage, I opened the compartment door in with that filth Thomas was sitting in, and lunged towards him, fist at the ready.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go... Dun Dun DUN! What will happen next! <strong>

**Sorry for the cliffy, I just couldn't resist :) **

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I was typing extra fast this time :D**

**Haha anyway, please read and review if you want me to keep my fingers typing! **

**3 reviews = new chapter posted by next Monday.**

**5 reviews = post by Friday.**

**8+ reviews = posted by Wednesday! **

**Go Go Go Go Go! :D**

**Oh and yes, another pen name change... Hope you likee ^_^**

**Alicia xx**


	5. Caught In The Middle

**Hey readers! **

**Okay, sorry for not updating….. I give you permission to hate me… temporarily…**

**I'll let you know that I went camping for a week, and nearly got hit by a kangaroo! Does that make up for it a bit? No? Okay, didn't think so….**

**This chapter isn't the best, isn't as funny as I would like it to be but it makes up for it with drama!**

**Muhahaha, and so the plot thickens :D **

**Please enjoy… and prepare for a shock…**

… **because I'm just that shocking!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

{I was a player when I was little

But now I'm bigger, I'm bigger

A heart breaker when I was little

But I'm bigger {I'm bigger}, I'm bigger}

The next few moments went rather quickly. I felt Tyler's nose crunch under the pressure of my fist colliding with his face. I heard the blonde girl beside him scream in horror and watched out of the corner of my eye as she ran out of the compartment. After that, I had my full attention on Tyler. The spells I knew to ruin him. How easily I could make him suffer… His eyes were full of fear and confusion, so I decided to speak for the first time since passing through the door.

"You are a piece of trash Thomas," I spat, "How dare you cheat on Rose! You never deserved her anyway!"

"What makes you think I cheated on her Malfoy?" he shot back.

"She told me of course you arse!"

"Bullshit!" he glared at me. His eyes were challenging me to retaliate, so I decided to think first. I thought last night. My mind went into overload. No, she had told me what really happened, I was sure. I racked through my brain to remember each word said last night;

"_Scorp, I… He… Uh,"_

_"Shh, it's okay Rosie. I think I know everything already…" _

_"You… You do?"_

_"Yeah, I know that Tyler Thomas is a total asshole, you deserve better than that Rosie. Much better,"_

Oh my god! She never told me! I'd only made a joke about it! I didn't want to push her into telling me. I had only assumed he cheated on her. What if he hadn't.

I stood there awkwardly. To be blunt I felt like a real dickhead. I couldn't apologize, I would get too much shit for it. I heard an obnoxious laugh and focused back on Tyler. Even with a broken nose, he still had the strength to laugh at me. Asshole.

"Seriously Malfoy, even if I did cheat on her… Who gives a fuck? I'm sure your little friend Rosie is fine. She wasn't giving me what I needed, if you know what I mean," he smirked at me and all I could do was look at him in disgust. What a disrespectful prick. How dare he talk about Rose like that! " So you can't blame me for getting rid of her."

So he admitted it, he had dumped her, and probably cheated on her anyway. I felt my anger bubbling again. For him to say he had dumped her was enough of a reason for me to have punched him in the first place, so I guess that covers me a little. Although giving him a broken nose was enough, I decided to grab him by the collar and looked him dead in the eyes, struggling to stop myself from punching him again.

"You think it's okay to screw around with girls, but it's not. It never is. I'm sure you wouldn't want to have your heart broken because some girl screwed you over, so why do it to them?" I growled, tightening my grip on this robes.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," he stared sarcastically, "Since when did you become such a saint? Don't act like you've never broken hearts Malfoy, because everyone knows you have. Hmm, now let me think… I'm pretty sure it was you two years ago, who was the jerk. You were the one who screwed the girls over. Don't think that anybody forgot, because they didn't. We've all seen you break hearts and I'm sure you still have it in you somewhere."

It was then that my mind exploded. I felt guilt seep into my skin. I was just like Tyler a few years ago, and I was lucky enough that nobody ever punched me in the face. No girl's friends or siblings ever tried to harm me when I broke up with them. Gee, Tyler was just making me feel worse and worse. I shook away the guilty thoughts. I had changed. I had learnt how to treat girls. I'd learnt that cheating on them was wrong, and now I'd be the one to show Tyler that. I hoped…

"I've changed Thomas, and you should too. I'm much better off now then I was back then. Please, can't you learn from my mistakes? A lot of girls like you Tyler, you and I both know that. If you actually treated a girl nicely maybe you wouldn't have a smashed up face right now," I tried reasoning with him, but kept my voice low to keep my strength.

"Oh wow I'm touched Malfoy," he drawled. I gave this collar a sharp tug and released one hand to pull it back as though I would take another swing at him. "I-I mean, okay, sure I will think about it," he stuttered, though the sarcasm was still slightly evident. Even though he didn't mean it, it was good to hear him say it. I let go of his robes at took a step towards the door.

"Glad I got that through to you Thomas," I smirked sarcastically. I slammed the door shut and sighed. I really do hate that guy. I turned to go to the meeting - which I probably missed, what a great start to the year - and I was faced by my upset redheaded friend.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, she tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear and gave me a weak smile. "Were you there this whole time?" she nodded a reply, "Ah, gee- I'm really sorry about that. I just lost control, I couldn't just walk away, not this time," I apologized quickly.

Her eyes were sad, but she remained strong.

"Just forget it. You shouldn't have punched him Scor, you both learnt a lesson just then, so I guess in a sense it's fair," she mumbled, not looking at me for a second. She was definitely mad at me. Or perhaps she was disappointed?

"Yeah Rose I know, I know not to lose my cool again, I'll try not to, I promise," I swore, I felt horrible, but I still had enough pride to tell myself that it wasn't all my fault. Rose chuckled humourlessly, shaking her head, she inhaled a deep breath as though she was swallowing her words. She didn't.

"No Scor, I meant you learnt - or so I thought you learnt - that no one ever forgets the past. Tyler hadn't forgotten yours, and nor have I," she stated. All I could think of were my parents and how hard they worked to change the past for my sake. But Rose had just confirmed something I'd wished wasn't true, no one forgets the past. As though she could read my mind, she snapped her head up, her eyes were wide and full of tears. Without warning she wrapped her hands around my waist and rested her head on my chest. Naturally, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I was still a little shocked at the change of mood, but I continued to hold her tightly.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Scorp! I didn't mean it! I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry! I know how bad the past was on your family," she apologized hurriedly, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes. "No one forgets the past Scorp, but the do forgive."

I nodded my head, lost for words. I saw tears escape her eye's and I pulled her closer.

"Shh sh sh," I comforted her. Gee, I didn't feel so bad punching Tyler then, he had made Rose a nervous wreck. "It's okay, really."

I didn't want to talk about the whole 'past' thing any longer, so I pointed towards the front of the train.

"We should probably get going," I muttered. Rose nodded in agreement, so we began walking up to the meeting room, the room in which we were supposed to be holding a prefect meeting - about 20 minutes ago. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd all left.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

{Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off

Next time you point a finger

I'll point you to the mirror}

I followed Scorpius into the meeting room. Surprisingly, all the prefects were still there.

"Hey, I'm Rose and this is Scorpius. We're the Head's so yeah… Let's start the meeting," I greeted.

"Okay, so yeah we're late. But the professors don't need to know right?" Scorpius spoke, only I could hear the threat in his voice. They all shook they're heads, with a few saying 'Of course not!' or 'we won't tell!' Professor Longbottom must have chose some good kids this year. I must remember to thank him.

The whole process of organizing who took what rounds, and which floors they held responsibility of, went by extremely quickly. No one complained, not even people who were sure they'd be playing quidditch again and had practise each night. I really needed to thank Neville. Yes, I call him Neville. Only in private or around family though, because Neville was a close friend of the family. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, which meant no one in the family really got too many severe punishments aside from the occasional after-dinner-detention. This was great news for the main family pranksters; James, Fred, Louis and Dom. Now that's not saying we don't all get in trouble for pranks, because we do. It's only those four are usually the masterminds behind anything major.

This year, the only main prankster left was Louis. The others graduated last year. Although, I have heard Albus, Roxy and Lucy planning things with him already.

I finished working out the timetable, and Scorp began to send the kids out.

"I'll post your timetables to the notice board in your common rooms, so look out for them," I called after them.

"That's a good bunch of kids, except for one of them… Lenny, I think it was. He was giving me looks the whole time, I swear," Scorp whispered as he eyed the tall, brown haired boy, Lenny, walked down the train.

"Scorp, don't be a drama king. We must get along with him okay?" I reprimanded, but I couldn't hold my laughter any longer and ended up saying, "He really was giving you dirty looks wasn't he? I don't blame him!" That comment caused Scor to huff and throw his hands up like a child.

"I take offence to that!"

"So you should!" I smiled as I collected our notes, "We should be there soon, I think. Quick, we need to get into our robes!" I shrieked as I looked around.

"Longbottom said our head's robes were in here somewhere!" Scor stated as he searched in the drawers under the seats. "Got them! Geez mine looks too small!"

We arrived at Hogsmead and people began climbing aboard the carriages. Uncle Harry has told us that they were pulled by a horse-like animals called Thestrals, though I couldn't see them, for I had not seen death. Scorpius told me a few years ago that he could see them. I was shocked but he explained he watched as a lady was rushed into St. Mungos, while he was visiting his dad at work. The elderly lady had suffered a heart attack, and died just as they had entered the doors. Scorp says he still feels terrible after witnessing her death, but once his father had heard, he comforted Scorp and told him that everybody dies, and it was that lady's turn to go to heaven.

Scorp reached up a petted the invisible - well, to the majority of us - creature. A lot of people looked at him like he was crazy and I guess I shouldn't blame them, because it looked rather strange, like he was randomly stroking the air.

I looked around for Sandy and Al. I saw a messy head of black hair that was unmistakeably Al's head. Behind him, Sandy stood a head shorter than Al, her hazel-brown eyes were unfocused and her short sandy blonde hair looked messy. 'They finished what they tried to start on the train,' I thought chuckling. Then I saw her face, she looked panicked and distracted. Maybe they didn't. I figured Al told her about my outburst and now she was mad too. They got into a carriage with our friends Becky Wood, who was shorter than Sandy and had straight, dark brown hair with dark blue eyes, Dave Watts, who was built like a giant, muscles and all, had light brown hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen (even better than Al's) and Bree Smith who had bleached blonde hair and dark brown eyes and was a head taller than me.

Bree and I got into fights constantly. The last one I recall, was one the morning of our last day and was about my hair;

"_You really need to do something with your hair Rose…" Bree snickered as she held a strand of my dark auburn hair and inspected it with distaste. "It clashes horribly with your eyes!" _

"_Every other person has told me my hair brings out my pale blue eyes," I spoke, I was slightly offended._

"_Well they're just trying to make you feel better!" she said harshly. I just wished she'd go away. _

_When I didn't reply she continued, "Rose, how many boyfriends have you had? 3. I've had 6. Six Rose! And you know why? Because I take the time to make my hair look good. I go to the trouble to bleach my hair every month or two, and it pays off! And more people talk to me because I take care of my hair," I chuckled at her idea of 'caring' for her hair, "I'm sure Tyler won't hang around for long if you stay the same, plain Rose Weasley that you have been forever. I suggest maybe a caramel or a honey colour would work," she ranted on. _

"_I like my hair the way it is thanks," I mumbled. I wasn't in any mood to start a fight, but I wasn't giving in either. She was one to talk about hair, her bleached hair looked terrible. Especially when her naturally black hair grew back, the regrowth looked horrible!_

"_I'm just stating facts! Don't take my advice then!" she huffed._

"_Sorry Bree, all I said was that I liked my hair and didn't want to change it! Don't throw a fit," I sighed. _

"_Excuse me! How dare you accuse me of throwing a fit!"_

"_Well how dare you tell me I need to change who I am to fit in!" I shouted, frustrated. _

"_It's. The. Truth. You. Bitch," she yelled as she stood up and stomped away. _

_By the time we were boarding the train, people were gossiping about how mean I was to Bree. _

"_Oh my god! Did you hear what Rose Weasley said to Bree Smith? She told her she was ugly and that she didn't deserve be happy about herself, and that her hair clashes with her eyes! Who does she think she is?"_

Ah, gossip and rumours. When put together, was there a thing they couldn't do?

About two weeks into the holidays, I received a long apology from Bree saying how terribly sorry she was about our fight, and that someone had changed her words to make me look bad. Although I could of easily held a grudge, I didn't because it would just make everything worse. So, for the remainder of the holidays, she owled me as though we were best buddies again. Girls like her amazed me. Well, they sickened me more then amazed.

"Rose, we're going! Come on!" I heard Scorpius shout. This pulled me away from my thoughts quickly. I took his outstretched hand and jumped into the carriage. As soon as I'd gotten in, we began moving.

"Where were the others?" Scorp questioned.

"I saw them all getting into a carriage together just then. Where were Dave, Bree and Becky while we were no the train?" I asked. Scorpius chuckled. I lifted an eyebrow in response. I do that a lot, now that I've mastered keeping one eyebrow down. It made me feel cool… Merlin, I was a geek.

"I know where Dave and Becky were. And Bree, well… that's obvious," he said suggestively. I scoffed at the mention of Bree. Of course everyone knew where she'd be. With another guy, probably hooking up, as usual. But Dave and Becky, where would they have been… Wait…

"Are you saying that Dave… a-and Becky finally…. W-were… a-are?… Oh Merlin!" I realized. They have both been swooning over each other for years! Did they finally decided to date?

"I spoke to Dave on the platform… It's not official but they are kind of seeing each other. They just wanted to be alone and talk about it," he answered, a small smile was visible on his face.

"And why do you know all of this and I had no idea?" I asked, I felt left out.

"Because Dave is one of my best mates, and he may or may not have needed advice on chicks," he spoke, but began laughing shortly after because he couldn't contain it anymore. "I hope he isn't too mad at me for what I said."

"What did you say?" I shouted, poor Dave. I hoped Becky loved him enough to understand.

"That chicks like guys who talk dirty. And that if he patted her nose three times, she would love him forever! Poor guy, he really isn't the brightest star in the sky," he laughed, holding his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. I shook my head in pity for Dave. He really had no clue.

Shortly after Scorp had recovered from his fit, we arrived at the gates. Ah Hogwarts. Best school in the world. Okay, I'm being biased but a lot of people would agree with me. A school that teaches you magic, who would say no?

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

{Oh you gotta fire and it's burning in the rain,

Thought that it went out but it's burning just the same.

And you don't look back, not for anything,

'Cause when you love someone, love them all the same}

We were all taken to the Great Hall, for the sorting ceremony, and dinner. I have to admit I never pay attention to the speeches or anything, so I was surprised when halfway during Professor Longbottom's welcome speech, he called upon me.

"I would like to call up Scorpius Malfoy, our head boy, to give a speech to the first years about starting at Hogwarts," he announced. I saw him smirk at me with a glint in his eyes. How dare he! I was going to kill him- okay probably not, but still…. I couldn't believe it. He expected me to give a speech? ME? Why not Rose? She was good with speeches, I wasn't! I stood up grudgingly and everybody clapped. As soon as it had gone silent, Dave shouted, "Go Constellation!" Man, I had such a good friend.

"Well, first off- uh, congrats to all of you for possessing magical abilities, and- um, coming to attend Hogwarts," I looked around for help. Rose stared at me and mouthed, "Speak from your," she finished by pressing her hand to her chest. Speak from my heart, hmm great. Here goes nothing Scorp, prepare to look like a real dickhead.

"When I stood on the platform, ready for my first year, I was really nervous. Extremely nervous. I was afraid of not living up to my own expectations, afraid that I wouldn't make any friends, but mostly, I afraid of what house I would be put into. My Dad told me that it didn't matter what house I was sorted into, as long as I was happy, he would always be proud.

"Now, me being a Malfoy and all, most people expected me to be in Slytherin, like all other Malfoy's from the past. Instead, I was sorted into Ravenclaw. A lot of people were shocked, but I didn't care. I didn't care that I was different or that people had thought of me as 'Just another Malfoy'. Soon, I made some great friends, who showed me that I shouldn't be trying so hard to be the best, because it only made me pressure myself to be the best. By the end of the year, I had found my place, with my amazing, yet totally insane friends.

"I'm sure a lot of you are nervous about at least one of these things, but let me tell you, that whatever happens, whatever house you are put in, whoever you befriend, is all apart of growing up, learning who you are, and it's nothing you should have to feel nervous about. So enjoy your first year here, talk to people you wouldn't usually talk to, don't be afraid to be different, try hard and your days at Hogwarts will be some of the best days of your lives. Thankyou," I finished. There was a small silence and I felt embarrassed, but then cheers and applauds erupted. People were whistling and shouting and clapping, and some people were even hugging. I looked over at Rose, tears were visible in her eyes as she grinned at me proudly. Longbottom came behind me and clapped me on the back. He looked proud as well.

"Good job Scorpius, just excellent," he smiled.

I walked off the podium still smiling. All I wanted to do was cheer and jump around. I went over to the Ravenclaw table and joined Rose. After I'd sat down, she grabbed my wrist and squeezed it, I looked up and she was still grinning.

"Good job Scorp, I'm really proud of you," she whispered. I smiled back at her and for once, I listened to the rest of the speeches.

"- Now that each person has been sorted, I would like to make one final announcement," Professor Longbottom called. I prayed he didn't call me up again. "Rubeus Hagrid, our gamekeeper, and the keeper of keys here at Hogwarts, has surprisingly persuaded me to hold a school ball here in November."

Everybody gasped, some girls squealed and some guys fist pumped the air and talked quietly with their mates. Even though getting dressed up and all that crap would be hell, I was still a bit excited as well. A school dance was a great idea. Is it wrong that all I could think of was chicks looking hot in short dresses? Hey, I'm a guy. I think I'm entitled to the occasional dirty thought.

"Ohmigod!" Rose shrieked, "A ball? How exciting?"

"Mm, it's awesome!" I smiled. I began searching for Al. I scanned through the Gryffindor table for his messy hair. He sat next to Dave, and looked worried. Dave was talking to him but he wasn't listening. It had to be something to do with Sandy so I looked toward the Hufflepuff table for her. I couldn't see her anywhere., so I looked for Becky instead. I found her easily, she was talking animatedly to a first year Hufflepuff girl. Sandy wasn't anywhere. I don't know why, but I actually panicked. For Al to look that worried meant something had happened.

"- With all of that said, please enjoy the welcoming feast," Longbottom cheered. So much for listening to the rest of the speech. Food's of all sorts showed up on each table, and though I was starved, I needed to find out where Sandy had gone. I tried to discreetly wave at Al to get his attention. It didn't work. I looked around for something to throw. A bread roll! Yes, perfect. Thankfully, I was the best Chaser on the quidditch team - not boasting or anything - so the bread roll came pelting at him and smacked him straight on the forehead. His head snapped up and he looked around for the culprit. I waved my arms furiously to catch his attention.

"What?" he mouth, looking irritated. I shot him an apologizing glance.

"Where's Sandy?" I mouthed back, using my hands exaggeratedly.

He gulped at the question, "Tell you later."

I nodded, it wasn't my business so I tried not to worry about it. 'Tried" being the key word there. The feast carried on rather slowly as the first years asked us questions with wide eyes. I tried telling one boy that when everyone was asleep, dragons roam the dorms looking for nervous kids. That earnt me a whack across the head from Rose who spent the rest of dinner assuring the boy that nothing was going to eat him.

Soon, prefects began leading their respective houses out of the Great Hall and into their common rooms. Rose and I then found ourselves in Longbottom's office, to receive the passwords to each common room. YES! I can't believe they trusted us this much!

"Okay Rose, Scorpius, congratulations on become the head's of this year. Here are the passwords to each common room, minus Ravenclaw obviously. Oh, and try not to use these passwords for anything other then emergencies," he smiled at me knowingly, "You guys can make your own password for your common room, the portrait will ask you to make one once you get there."

Yes, my own room, finally! I had my own room at home, but at school I've always had to put up with the other guys. It wasn't so bad until last year when we found out Julian slept walked. I'd always thought I was imagining someone groping me in my sleep. Turns out it was reality. I still have nightmares from him.

"Anyway… might I say congrats once more to you Scorpius, for a fantastic speech. Honestly I put you on the spot because you weren't paying attention, but you showed me how that you can still do things under pressure, good job."

"Thanks Professor, but Rose here really helped me, gave me support. She was the one who told me to speak from the heart, she needs to be thank also," I said pointing to Rose who was blushing furiously.

"Is that so? Well, thank you Rose, for making this boy give such a fantastic speech."

"No problem, thanks Neville," she smiled.

"Oi, where at school missy, I'm a professor here, not your friend! I'm supposed to be mean" he laughed.

"Hardly!" Rose and I chuckled.

"Right, out you get, go on." Rose saluted him and began walking out of the room. "Thank you for coming!" he called.

We got to our common room and a man in bright pink robes and a black afro smiled at us. I had to bite my thumb to stop myself from laughing at him. He looked ridiculous.

"Hello kids! I'm Gregory Timuldous. But you can call me Greg! What password do you want? Anything at all!" he cheered, I think he was a very positive person. I looked at Rose for an answer, but all I got was a shrug.

"You choose," she mumbled.

"Uh, Scorp is a legend?" I asked, Rose doubled over in laughter, "What?"

"It has to be one word I'm afraid boy!" Greg smiled. He was starting to creep me out. I paused. There was an awkward silence before Rose spoke.

"Honeydukes."

"Honeydukes?" I questioned. She nodded and I couldn't help but smile, Honeydukes was a good password I guess.

"Honeydukes it is then! Alright in you go kids, welcome to the new year!" he cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

{I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why}

We stumbled into the common room and we both stood in awe. It really was a beautiful room. The walls were cream and the window panes were Ravenclaw Blue. The fireplace was silver and there were two study desks equipped with ink, parchment and quills. There was a big couch in the middle of the room with a foot rest next to it. I looked up and saw two separate doors leading to the bedrooms, the letters R and S were painted on the respective doors.

I ran to my door and turned the handle, my name flashed on the door as I opened it and vanished as I let go. I nearly fell over in shock. The walls were cream once again but the feature wall was a lilac purple -my favourite colour- and I had a queen sized bed had a similar purple cover as the wall, and had moving butterflies fluttering around on it. I ran and jumped on it laughing.

I looked around, all my stuff had been put away and folded neater than I had packed it. I saw another door leading to what I suspected was the bathroom. I jumped off the bed, and nearly fell flat on my face. I pulled open the door and nearly suffered a heart attack. It had a massive bath, shower, a clean toilet that no one would be lifting the seat of up, and the biggest mirror I'd ever seen. All my makeup and toiletries had been neatly put into drawers so I just sat down and laid in the empty bath.

Suddenly, water came gushing out of the tap, splashing across my thighs. I screamed and jumped out as quick as I could. I huffed at the sight. It looked liked I'd peed myself.

"Rose! Are you okay? Where are you?" I heard Scorpius shout.

"Bathroom! I'm fine," I called back. He came walked in and looked at my pants. His face turned bright red and in a heartbeat he was rolling on the floor, in tears.

"You pissed yourself!" He boomed, clutching his sides, still rolling on the floor, "Rose Weasley pissed herself!"

I rolled my eyes and performed a simple drying charm. Should of done that sooner. A lot sooner.

"I'll never forget this, EVER!" he shouted. I huffed and walked out into the common room. He soon followed suit. "Sorry Rose, but still, you gotta admit it was funny," he grinned. The corners of my mouth curved up and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Rose Weasley, Hogwarts Head Girl pees herself in bathroom" yeah what a headline.

We both sat there laughing for a while longer before we heard a sharp knock at the door. Scorp got up and went to answer it.

"Al, Sandy, hey what's up?" he asked I stood up to go see them. Sandy looked like a mess.

"Um, just wondering if I can talk to you alone please man?" he tried to sound casual but his voice cracked and he looked sick.

"You okay Al?" I asked getting worried.

"Yeah fine, just fine. You and Sandy might want to go somewhere private to talk," he whispered and I nodded.

"Sure, come on Sand, lets go to my room," I said quietly. I was afraid that she would burst into tears at any moment.

I closed my door and cast Muffliato, a spell mum taught me. I turned to see Sandy lying on my bed, covering her face with a pillow.

"What's happened Sandy?" I started. She removed the pillow and glanced up at me.

"Al told me what you said on the train."

"Oh Sand, I'm sorry, I was just pissed off. I know you wouldn't really be silly enough to get pregnant," I apologized.

She stared at me and laughed humourlessly. I stared back at her. Oh my god.

"Merlin Sandy. Shit I'm sorry," I cursed. I really need to think before I talk. "So what happened? You don't have to say if you don't feel comfortable."

"Well, after you left Al asked me if we remembered to cast a protection spell last time we- yeah. So I racked my brain and realized, I hadn't cast anything… I thought he had. It was likewise for him. We spent the rest of the ride in silence until he asked me to do the pregnancy test," she paused. "So when we got here I skipped dinner and kind of broke into the library. I got the "Advanced Spells For Every Witch" book and found how to see if I was pregnant or not. I cast the spell on my stomach. It turned red, positive," she couldn't handle it and the tears fell.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Sand," I hugged her closely.

"No. No it's not. I should've seen it coming. I've missed my period, the morning sickness I owled you about, it adds up," she sighed. I felt so bad.

"Sandy, I'm so sorry, I'm not sorry enough, I shouldn't have said anything to Al, I didn't know."

"No Rose, I really should be thanking you, at least I don't have to tell him now," she gave me a weak smile.

"How's Al taking it?" I asked.

"Well, you saw him. Not too well, he's really worried about it," she cried again.

"Al's a good guy, he'll stick by you, I know it."

"I know he will," she sobbed, "but I also know that I'm pregnant at 17 and that with dad being the fucking Headmaster, this won't stay a secret from him for long."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! <strong>

**Okay, longest chapter! YEEEE!**

**OMG SANDY IS PREGNANT! Was that a twist or what? Okay, this isn't like the other chapters, but I hope you still enjoy! It will get better as the plot thickens!**

**Prepare for more drama, love and teenage angst coming in future chapters!**

**Please Review, it makes me type faster! Seriously, it's true!**

**Alicia :D x **


	6. Kryptonite

**Broken Glass Chapter 6**

**Hey Readers!**

**Okay, yup I'm really, really sorry. I let you guys down. Again. **

**My only excuse is that I've been in hospital, but it's not going to make up for the broken promise. **

**Here's the chapter though! I didn't stop the story! Don't worry I'm still here!**

**I'm not as happy with this chapter as other ones, I didn't get the emotions right. Hopefully the next one will be better.**

**I haven't done a disclaimer for the past few chapters, so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING! **

**I'm not J.K. Rowling. I wish I was, so much. But unfortunately I will never dream up something as big as the "Harry Potter Series." So, instead of the glorious life of her, I will continue to write stories on Fan Fiction, and pretend I am amazing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

**{****If I go crazy then will you still **

**Call me Superman? **

**If I'm alive and well, will you be **

**There holding my hand?}**

What's up mate?" I asked Al. His forehead was sweaty and his hands were shaking. He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at me. Boy something horrible must've happened, "Did someone die? Did you kill someone?"

"You think I would kill someone?" he shouted, a little offended by my question.

"Of course not! You just look guilty as hell and I want to know why," I glanced over his appearance once again. He squirmed uncomfortably and ran his hands through his knotted hair. "You know Rose is sorry for what she said, if that's what this is about?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Kind of, but not exactly."

"That doesn't make sense Al…"

"Yes it does," he muttered

"Look, just tell me what's wrong, you're really freaking me o-"

"Sandy's pregnant." He stared at me, the fear that was hidden before was now evident in his eyes.

"Fuck," I muttered as my eyes bulged out of my head. It was the only word I could speak. This was definitely the most dramatic first day back ever.

"Tell me about it," he breathed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked softly and I prepared for an outburst as his reply.

"I don't know!" he exploded, "I can't be a father! I'm only 17! I'm not old enough for this kind of responsibility!" he continued to scream.

"And Sandy is?" I shot back. He paused for a moment and I could see that he was thinking about Sandy, and how she felt.

"You're right. Fuck I'm a horrible boyfriend! Worrying about myself when Sandy is the one having the kid," he collapsed onto my bed face first and began beating the shit out of my mattress. I waited until his episode was over before I spoke again.

"Mate, you need to be there for her, she won't be able to do it alone," I half-whispered.

"I know. I shouldn't have screamed like a bitch. Sandy is my life. I wouldn't like to be with anyone else," he breathed. If Al and I were having a normal conversation, I would've called him a pansy or mocked him. But this was serious, so I kept a straight face and nodded for him to go on, "But a kid? A baby is like a whole other level! That's something that happens after you're married."

"Yeah but you just had to be a big horny bugger and get her pregnant at 17!" I half-joked, rolling onto the bed and kicking him out of the way.

"It's not a joke!" he said, but I saw the small smile on his face, "Just because you're still a virgin!"

That shut me up, I scowled at him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I shoved him away and he grinned evilly at me. I think I preferred him when he was having a mental breakdown.

"I'm glad, at least I don't need to worry about getting into your… uh… predicament," I smirked, it was his turn to scowl.

"Speaking of which, can we get back onto that topic?" he grumbled. I nodded still smirking. "I need you to be there for me- us, please mate, I need you there to help us through it, it's not something we can do alone."

"You've done it alone already," I grinned, "But yes, of course I'll be there for you! Uncle Scorp is at your service."

Suddenly, I was attacked by and emotional 17 year old guy. He hugged me tightly and muttered "I love you man!"

"Don't turn gay on me mate, that's the last thing we all need right now." Al jumped off of me and groaned in disgust.

"So, shall we go see Miss. Sandra Longbottom?" I spoke, rising from the bed to walk towards the door. I looked back at Al, his eyes were wide and his right eye was twitching, "Uh, Al?"

"Longbottom! LONGBOTTOM! SHIT LONGBOTTOM!" Al screamed loudly. I watched as he began having another fit on my bed. Poor mattress…

"Uh, yeah… It's a funny last name… Nothing to lose yourself over though mate," I grabbed his foot and pulled him off my bed.

"You don't get it!" he started, "Three words; Headmaster. Neville. Longbottom."

"Oh shit," I burst out in tears of laughter, grabbing onto the edge of my bed for support. I suddenly felt a strong hand slap me across the back of the head and before I knew it, I was on the floor - still laughing.

"IT ISN'T BLOODY FUNNY! HE'LL MURDER ME - OR WORSE, HEX MY BALLS OFF!" he shrieked loudly, I looked up just in time to see him smash his head against the wall.

"You would rather die than have your balls hexed off?" I laughed, trying to get on my feet again.

"Uh, yes! Picture it! Spending the rest of your life without that vital piece of your body! No thanks!" He shouted and I had to agree with him - the thought wasn't pleasant.

I heard two soft knocks at the door and knew it was the girls. Any other time, they both would've burst right in without a warning, but this time it was serious.

"Come in," I called, quickly getting off the floor and composing myself. Al did the same. Rose carefully walked in with a pale Sandy in tow. I glanced at Al - his expression was pained and he looked like all he wanted to do was apologise and hug her, but he remained still. I went to speak the first words but Sandy took a step towards Al and grabbed his hands, so I stayed silent.

"Al, look at me, please," she begged shaking him slightly. His kept his head lowered and didn't look up even for a second. I wanted to go over there and slap him for being a coward but I knew he needed to do this himself.

"Al I'm so sorry that I've gotten us into this mess. I'm sorry this had to happen, but I can't erase what's been done. You don't have to take any responsibility, I promise not to get angry or upset if you don't. I'm so, so sorry Al." she whispered as the tears fell from her eyes.

She let go of his hands and reached up to give him a quick peck on the cheek - he still didn't respond. More tears fell from her eyes as she turned, ready to leave. Before she could even take a single step away from him, one of Al's strong arms stopped her from leaving and pulled her into a hug.

"Sandra Luna Longbottom, it wasn't just you that did this - I did too, I'm not going to leave you, ever. You two are my world now, I couldn't just walk away from you. I love you Sand, I swear I do," he held her tightly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

I turned to look at Rose, tears were forming in her eyes as she smiled widely at the pair. Al and Sandy both began a hugging-kissing frenzy, so I grabbed Rose's hand and lead her out of my room - those two needed to talk, alone.

We walked over to Rose's room and I had the chance to take it in even more than before. It was a nice room - for a girl, that is. Her bed was a mess - much like mine. Sandy must've thrown a few punches at it like Al. Rose took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Now, isn't this the most interesting day you've ever had?" she joked. I laughed and shrugged.

"It's close between the first day of sixth year," I smirked as she began blushing violently. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

"Hey, you promised not to bring that up ever! It's not my fault you look just like your Dad from behind…" she cringed at the thought.

_It was a fresh morning at platform 9 ¾, and I was standing next to my parents, eager to see my best friend Rose Weasley. _

_I'll admit it, I was actually pretty excited to start my sixth year, but was embarrassed about the way that my Dad had worn his hair. It was the shaggy, 'I-just-woke-up' bed hair, similar to mine and no matter how hard I had told him to comb it back, he refused saying he felt 'cool and hip'. Ew. Mum had found it quite funny, so I had nobody on my side. Anyway, so there I stood on the platform next to my older clone, waiting patiently for someone to save me._

_I spotted a head of dark red hair, sneaking behind my father. I raised my hand to wave, but before she could notice, Rose had grabbed my Dad - much to his surprise - and had suddenly squeezed his butt and clapped her spare hand across his mouth. _

_I stood there in horror as my Dad tried to escape my best friends touch. _

_To make matters worse, Rose whispered into his ear 'What made you think I couldn't play dirty Scorp? Oh I can play dirty. I'm Rose-Frickin-Weasley.' _

_I knew it was my fault. I had owled Rose all over the holidays, but the last few ones had been about Rose and her 'niceness'._

"_Dear Rose,_

_You are way too nice for your own good! I don't think you could try anything if you could! _

_It's not a bad thing believe me, it's just… You need to let loose sometimes! Get drunk, play dirty, break the rules! _

_Please promise me you'll try this year okay? I like your wild side! (In a friend way). _

_Love Scorp. Xx_

_P.S: I know you won't be able to do any of the above, it's just not you - good luck trying though! :D"_

"_Dear Scorp,_

_I'm not nice! I'm just polite and know when to be a good person (unlike you!). _

_You my friend, have made yourself a bet! I can play dirty! And get drunk as well! I planned to this year anyway, when our house wins the Quidditch Final! Wihch we will win with ease! _

_Just you watch Scorp, I'll be as bad as I can be!_

_Muhahaha, so how much are we betting here? 20 Galleons?_

_See you in two days ;)_

_Love Rose x ;)"_

_She finally let go of my dad's bottom. I decided to clear my throat as she took a step back from him. Her eyes fell on me and then towards my dad who had turned around to face her, the shock that had been on his face had been replaced with a humorous smirk. Rose jumped back, blushing._

'_Well, nice to see you again Rose, but I don't think that's usually how you greet your friend's parents." Dad said, obviously very irked by my friend's gesture, although I'm sure I saw him begin inwardly chuckling shortly afterwards._

"_Oh. I'm so so sorry Mr. Malfoy, I swear I didn't mean to do that! Well.. I did.. but not to you…. I mean… It…It's Scorp's fault! I swear!" she fumbled with her words. Rose never fumbled with her words unless she was extremely embarrassed or upset._

"_Scorp's fault aye? Hmm, so I can just blame him for that whole episode can I?" Dad smirked at me as I squinted at Rose evilly. _

"_Yes Mr Malfoy, you sure can… I'll just be leaving, bye! See you on the train Scorp!" Rose flashed her big, white teeth and ran away, faster then I'd ever seen her run before. Dad turned to me and raised an eyebrow, expecting me to answer the obvious question._

"_Look Dad, don't ask, please?" _

I shook my head before bursting out in laughter at the image playing back in my mind. My best friend, grabbing my Dad's butt, believing it was me? HA! When I finally looked up, I was faced with a very flushed and angry Rose.

"Never. Speak. Of. That. Again. Got it?" she threatened, her voice low and intimidating. If I didn't know Rose like I did, I'd have been too scared to even speak again, but I was different. There was a look in her eyes, one I've seen many times before. The look she gets when she doesn't want to get mad, but feels obliged to, to keep her reputation. What reputation? The I-take-nobody's-shit-without-a-fight rep that everyone knows her for, and believe me, she sticks to that.

Anyway, it's not just when her reputation is in jeopardy, it's the same look she gives you when you've done something really nice, - like compliment her hair - but she feels like she must pretend not to agree. It was the exact same look she gave me when I finished the speech to the first years just hours before.

And I still don't know what that look means.

I smiled innocently, "I promise Posie." My words cost me another bashing from a pillow but it was so worth it. Making fun of my best friend was a daily necessity - just like breathing. Rose glared at me, I glared back - a little staring competition was easy enough. Rose then gave up by rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to kill my Dad," she sighed.

"Well that's not very nice. Besides, I like the nickname "Posie." It kind of reminds me of a shaggy dog's name, "Rosie Posie, come here Posie!" Aw, how cute?" I teased, placing a hand over my chest and breathing dramatically.

"Get out of my room you dick!" Rose laughed, shoving off her bed, " I'd like to get some sleep you know? You should too, by the looks of you, a good beauty sleep is defiantly needed."

"I don't think so, that would cause all the ladies in the school to drool at my feet. On second thought, that's not so bad," I wiggled my eyebrows and began loosening my tie.

"You pig," she laughed as she curled up under the covers of her bed, "Okay, go get your sleep, I'm sure you'll be happy tomorrow when even Professor McGonagall is dripping saliva across your shiny shoes."

I felt violently ill. All my mind could see were images of McGonagall, my shoes and drippy saliva all mixed into one. I ran out of her room to my shower immediately. I passed Al and Sandy, who were having a serious conversation about how messed up their lives were now and I tore off my clothes before I had even locked myself into the bathroom.

I flicked my shoes off and threw them into the bath as I turned the water on for the shower. I heard water running from the bath. MY SHOES! I watched as my best shoes became soaked and ruined by the warm water. I cursed loudly and kicked the bath - that wasn't such a good idea - and then cried out loudly in pain I grabbed my toe and hopped on one leg while I rubbed it. Poor toe. I examined it closely. The toes nail had bent back to the point where it was going to fall off!

"AH! My toe! My toenail's coming off! The pain! Merlin kill me!" I wailed, still hopping like crazy.

Suddenly, I lost my balance and fell backwards, right into the bath, with my shoes. I couldn't take today anymore, there have been to many emotions. I began splashing my hands against the water like a little kid who didn't want to get out of the pool. Instead of getting out of the bath, I decided to just sit in it. I given up.

There was a sharp knock on the door and I immediately replied with "What?"

Rose pushed the door open and her eyes followed he room, from my clothes across the floor, to the running shower, to my toe, to my shoes, to me. Her eyes grew wide and she began walking out of the room.

"Ew! Scorp! You could've told me you were naked!" she screamed, covering her eyes.

"I'm not naked! I'm still wearing my pants!"

She uncovered her eyes and looked at me.

"Where are Al and Sandy?" I asked warily. The last thing I wanted was for Al to come in with a camera.

"They went to the Gryffindor common room. They're telling Longbottom tomorrow. I gave them our support," she shook her head, "Trust that to happen to them." I nodded my head in agreement and then remembered my foot.

"Oh Rose! Can you look at my toe please? Will I survive?"

Her eyebrows knitted together before she carefully glanced at my toe and winced. I knew it wasn't just me! It did hurt! She walked over and grabbed my toe.

"Looks like that nail has to come off," she smirked. I glared at her.

"You're joking. Ha-ha you're a funny one Rose," I wriggled under her glare. Shit, she was serious.

"I won't hurt that much, just hold still. You trust me right?"

"I trust you Rose, just not now! Can't you just use magic?" I closed my eyes, hoping it would stop the pain. What you don't see doesn't hurt you right?

"No can do Scorp, tihs baby has to come off the muggle way. One, two, th-" she spoke calmly. I heard the door open dramatically and my eyes flew open.

"What is going on in here?" I heard a man call. Not a student, a man. My eyes flew towards the door and I jumped at the sight of Professor Longbottom. Jumping was a bad idea. Rose still had hold of my nail - the things she does for me - and I felt it rip off my skin.

Okay, yes… What was said next wasn't exactly appropriate to be heard by the headmaster, but it just slipped out. I really do hope he understood.

"Sonofamotherfuckingbitch!"

"Rose, Scorpius, my office NOW."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

**{The tricky thing**

**Is yesterday we were just children**

**Playing soldiers, ****Just pretending**

**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**

**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**

**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**

**Where everybody stands and keeps score}**

So here I stood in Neville's office next to a soaked Scorpius Malfoy as we waited for him to return.

"You are a total dickhead, you know that," I whispered lowly. I stood with my arms crossed as he blew his nose on his towel.

"It's not my fault! You should've let go of my nail!" he shot back.

"If you hadn't of taken my joke so seriously, your toe would be fine!"

"Well you shouldn't have made the joke!" he took a step towards me, in attempt to make me scared, I didn't give in.

"You shouldn't be such a git!" I pushed him as hard as I could until he stumbled back away from me.

"I'm blaming it on Al and Sandy! If they hadn't have been so stupid to go and get preg-" he yelled until he was cut of by the sound of a door opening. I him a warning glare. I was not going to let him make it any harder on our friends, they're going to go through enough shit.

Neville walked to his desk and sat down, he gestured for us to do the same. I sat down and waited for what he had to say.

"Okay, all I want to know is; what the bloody hell were you two doing?"

"Well,-" we said in unison.

"-As long as it wasn't anything wrong, like… um… sexual… right?" he asked uncomfortably.

"NO!" Scorp and I screamed together. I heard Neville sigh in relief.

"Good, because I don't approve of that kind of stuff at your age. Much too young."

I pretended not to hear that. I was bad enough that a teacher was talking to us about sex, let alone when his daughter is in a situation caused by sex.

"Oh I agree," Scorpius stated, a smirk was evident on his face. I could've killed him right then and there. I clenched my fists tightly.

"Uh-huh, oh, and I was going to your room to tell you that the ball planned this year is going to need a lot of funding. Apparently, other schools are asking to attend. Just like the Yule Ball. I don't know why I agreed in the first place," his face held a small smile, "Anyway, we will need you to help raise money for it. Raffles, donations, helpers, anything. Is that okay with you guys?" he asked expectantly.

"Of course Professor. But if I could ask, why did _Hagrid_ ask to have the Ball?" I asked curiously.

Neville laughed loudly and sighed, "I think he knew others would want to attend the ball. At the Yule ball in my 4th year, Hagrid fell in love with the Beauxbatons Academy headmistress Madame Maxime. But afterwards, they didn't keep in touch. I think that was the main reason," he laughed.

I had no idea good old Hagrid had ever loved someone. I was kind of cute, in a creepy, giant way. I nodded in reply. We all sat in silence for a while before Professor Longbottom spoke again.

"Mm, well okay, just try to avoid situations like that again okay? You may go," he smiled awkwardly. We both fled from the room as quickly as possible. As soon as the door were closed I shoved Scorpius into the brick wall next to us. I may be small but I wasn't weak.

"You arsehole!" I screamed.

"What did I do?" he yelled back.

"You know exactly what's going on with Al and Sandy! And yet you make out your all saint like and anti-sex before marriage! You piss me off so much!" I whisper-shouted.

"Pfft, okay calm down. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey Neville! Look mate, I know your views on sex and all but guess what? You're daughters pregnant! Unless you can think of another way of that happening, then guess what? She's had sex!" he shouted. I covered his mouth and hushed him.

"You dickhead shut up! Someone could here!"

"Yes, they could."

My head whipped around faster than I thought was possible to see the witness. I gasped and nearly died on the spot.

"Neville!"

* * *

><p>…<strong>. Don't kill me…..<strong>

**Oh no! Neville knows! Or does he? Next chapter, I promise a lot of drama, action and love… Oooooh!**

**Okay, I'll admit, I'm getting kinda lost… I have the plot, just the little details here and there are hard. Any ideas? I'll give you full credit? **

**And I'm sorry Rose's POV was so short, I just needed more of Scorpius in this chapter… There's a lot more of Rose coming…**

**Does anyone want me to write a piece on what Al and Sandy were talking about while they were alone in Scorp's room? I can if you want, just letting you know :D **

**Please read and review! And I promise, if I get over 15 reviews for this chapter I will update within a week or two! **

**Thank you,**

**Alicia x**


	7. Lego House

**New chapter!**

**I have no excuse for it being up so late, and I fell horrible for not having it up on time as promised. I'll get better I promise! **

**School started up again and between Ballet, School, Homework, Jazz and Production, I haven't had much free time. **

**I hope you enjoy! It's not the best, but I hope it's okay! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego House._

_If things go wrong,_

_We can knock it down.}_

Scorpius made a strangled cry and I forgot to breath to the point where I felt like passing out.

"What are you guys playing at?" Neville asked lowly, his eyes were full of hope, prepared for a bad joke but at the same time, I could tell that he had a feeling we were speaking the truth.

"Uh, nothing… I was just joking… Wasn't I Rose?" Scorpius tried to cover up. Neville turned to me, his face showing the hope of a simple "Yes" or "Of course you were" but I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't pretend we were joking, it would've caused more problems. My eyes welled up with tears as I shook my head in defeat.

"Wasn't I Rose?" Scorpius nudged me with a plead hidden in his voice. I faced him to see his face showing the ultimate look of despair.

"Neville… I…." I paused, trying to get my words together, "I… I, I think you should talk to your daughter… I don't want to cause any trouble. I-I'm really, really sorry."

And I ran. I let my feet carry me away to anywhere as fast I could. I didn't listen to the sound of Scorp telling me to stop, I didn't stop at the sound of his nearing footsteps, I didn't even stop to yell at the two 5th years choking themselves with the other's tongue. I felt his hand grip my wrist and yank me back to hold me by my shoulders and shake me.

"ROSE!" he screamed, slightly spitting at me. I was too ashamed from minutes ago to tell if he was mad or worried, or both or neither.

After at while of studying his expression I spoke, "What? Look, I'm sorry I told the truth. You don't like it? Hex me! I've got to find Sandy before her dad turns up and confronts her without warning!" I cried as I struggled out of his grip. Instead of stopping me, Scorpius ran beside me before we parted ways. I headed towards the Hufflepuff common room, Scorp went to Gryffindor's.

As I got to the door I was asked for the password.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" I swore kicking the floor furiously, gaining myself a disapproving look from the portrait of Helga held above the door. Embarrassed, I turned and ran towards my common room for the password, the only sounds heard were my echoing footsteps and heavy breathing. I swear I could have been mistaken for a troll.

It was times like this I hated not having a phone at school. Sure, I don't need it at school because the only people I talk to with it are people I see everyday anyway but right now it would make life a lot easier, and I wouldn't have to know how unfit I really am.

When I'd reached the common room I paused to catch my breath so I could speak. Frustrated, I ended up screaming the password at Greg louder then I'd planned. Any other portrait would've scowled at my rudeness, but Greg just smiled and bowed his head before letting my in the room. How could anybody be that calm about a psycho teenage girl tearing through the school?

I ripped the paper from my study table and let my eyes lead my brain to the Hufflepuff password. Verum momenta.

"Verum Momenta," I whispered to myself angrily. I knew the password when we were given the paper and yet I still had to run all the way back here just to refresh my memory. Damn! I ran out the door and backtracked my journey to Sandy's common room. I made it to the Hufflepuff door, feeling worn out after such a long, emotionally draining day.

I stood there doing nothing for a while. Just going back to the past few days. The back-to-school party, how I just stood and watched as Tyler and his friends became intoxicated by Firewhiskey, and just stood by as he took advantage of a poor innocent 15 year old girl. I watched as Tyler lead her away into a corner before leaving with her without a single glance back at me. I remembered following them all the way to Tyler's house. I remembered peering through the crack in the curtains of his bedroom, seeing a very intimate sight I could've gone forever without seeing. I remembered the initial pain I'd felt, only to tell myself "You knew this was coming Rose".

I don't know why I chose now to take a trip down that familiar, not-so-long-ago memory lane; Standing in front of a door lost in dreadful memories, when I should've have been saving my pregnant friend from her soon-to-be extremely angry and disappointed Dad.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Al and Scorpius running towards me. I don't know why I didn't immediately jump out of my daze and open the door, but I just didn't. I just stayed there frozen, with glazed eyes, looking like a crazy old witch in a dark alleyway of Knockturn Alley. Yep, I had the bushy hair, the ragged breath and the lost glint in my eyes to complete the look.

"Hurry up and let us in Rose!" Al screamed at me as my mind pulled into reality and caught up to it. The lack of sleep from last night was definitely catching up on me and I wasn't thinking fast enough.

"Uh, um yeah… Verum Momenta," I said shaking my head to wake myself up.

"True moments?" Scorpius questioned. I shook my head tiredly as an answer and he gave up. How was I supposed to explain why "True moments" was the Hufflepuff password? I wasn't even in Hufflepuff!

Al ran in first, forgetting that he couldn't get into the girls dormitories and furiously trying to break the door down. He was then hexed by an angry witch in the portrait next to the door. Scorpius actually laughed to the point where he began biting his knuckles to stop himself. Finally, I cleared my throat until he looked back at me and stepped aside. The door opened immediately and I shot a smug look behind me before it was wiped off by Al's death glare.

"Sandy? You in here?" I whispered. A few girls turned and groaned in their sleep and I realised it wasn't exactly 9pm anymore. I glanced at a beside clock for the time. 1:05am. Jeez, Neville expected us up late, seeing as he only came into our rooms just over an hour ago. I looked over at our friend Becky, who was sleeping with the curtains pulled back. She had a tiny pool of dribble coming out of her mouth and I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, I felt someone's warm hands grab my arm and I jumped preparing to scream before I found Sandy's wide, hazel eyes boring, desperately into mine. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed her to her bed. I cast a silencing charm so we could speak.

"What are you doing here?" Sandy asked quietly.

"Okay, don't get mad at us… But Neville asked me and Scorp into his office just before to talk about the Ball. Don't worry, we said nothing. But… after we left, I argued with Scorp over some things said in there and he kind of yelled about your little… predicament," I breathed, noticing Sandy's expression. I could almost literally see the cogs turning in her head, putting it together, "And then Neville, he… he was… we didn't know Sand. He heard… I'm so sorry."

"WHAT?" she screamed, breaking the silencing charm. As fast as I could, I grabbed Sandy's arm and ran out into the common room before anyone woke up. Al and Scorpius were already standing alert, probably from Sandra's cry. Sandy walked straight past Al and grabbed Scorpius by the neck.

"How dare you! You asshole! That was my job to tell him! You've ruined it all!" she shrieked as I quickly began casting another silencing spell. Al raced up and began prying Sandy's hands off of Scorp's neck.

"Sandy baby, stop… It's not his fault. We've just got to be prepared for your Dad," Al pleaded, gulping at the thought, "coming to interrogate us."

Sandy released her hands after a moment before giving Scorp one last hard punch in the stomach.

"I still blame him," she spat.

"Sandy, really, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I'd said it so loud! How was I supposed to know he was behind us?" Scorpius pleaded. I could tell Sandy wasn't going to forgive him so easily. It would take a hell of a long time. There was a long silence.

"It's Sandra to you."

I was used to Scorp and Sandy arguing, kind of like how everyone was used to the fights between Bree and I, but to me, this little fight wasn't over the last piece of toast at breakfast or the answer to a question in class. It was about Sandy's pregnancy. A pregnancy that had already managed to be exposed to Sandy's Dad within 12 hours of knowing it even existed. It was a rather serious topic to argue about.

"My Dad could show up with a crazy murderous mind and try to kill Al right now for all we know! Merlin Scorpius! It's all your fault! I could've told him civilly tomorrow but no, you just ha-"

And by the looks of things, the argument wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{If I could write you a song,_

_To make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you ,_

_up under my arms.}_

It had been two weeks after I had been strangled by Sandy, and surprisingly, Professor Longbottom still hasn't confronted any of us. He did the complete opposite in fact. He hasn't spoken to any of us since the first night back, he won't even look at us. I can tell it is killing Sandy, but she doesn't want to show it.

I took a seat on the sofa in the common room as Rose studied on the desk next to the fire. All that could be heard were the frustrated sighs from Rose and the scribbling of her quill.

"What are you studying?" I asked casually.

"Nothing. I'm writing a letter," she replied bluntly, taking a strand of her hair and throwing it behind her ear roughly.

"Hmm, okay," I shrugged. I waited for an outburst, it had been long overdue. I knew Rose had so much to say about the past two weeks, so I was preparing for her to pour it out onto me. It was just something we, as best friends, did to each other. I watched as she slowly turned to face me and with a small breath, she started.

"You know what bugs me? The fact that Neville won't even try to talk to his daughter about any of this. I mean, she needs his support just as much as she needs ours and he just keeps ignoring her! Why? What kind of father does that to their child? I swear if he doesn't talk to her by the end of tomorrow… I'm going to demand to talk to him and set him straight. The nerve he has to shut Sandy - to shut all of us out as though we don't even exist is just preposterous!"

I stared for a moment, letting her breathe before I nodded twice.

"What? You're just going to nod?" She glared at me.

"I agree with you Rose. Tomorrow if Neville still hasn't said anything… I'll come with you and talk to him, okay?" I smiled half-heartedly.

"Fine," Rose replied.

We both turned back to what we were doing - although I wasn't doing anything - before Rose turned around once again.

"I've got to book Sandy into St. Mungos soon. It really is her Mum's job, but she hasn't told her yet," Rose said shaking her head in disappointment. I have to admit, I felt bad for Sandy. Shouldn't girls be open to their mum's? At least enough to write to them and say they have made a mistake? The wait was only making it all worse.

"It will be okay. Al told me he want's to go with her to all her appointments, to make sure she was okay," I yawned because of the lack of sleep I've had recently.

Rose's eyes glowed with pride, "Al's a good guy. He'll be a good Dad. No matter how much of an irresponsible fucker he was to get into this situation."

I couldn't help but laugh at the calmness in Rose's voice when she'd said that. She looked at me with an offended expression and was about to yell at me when Sandy came in followed by Al, Becky and Dave who were all carrying different types of foods - mainly lollies - and a bottle of soda.

"Just before we start, they all know about Code Fizzle," Sandy announced. We - or Rose - had decided to call Sandy's situation "Code Fizzle" because not only had the whole plan of telling Neville fizzled, but because it was Sandy's way of reminding me that I had caused the 'fizzle'. She wasn't going to let me forget any time soon.

"Good news huh?" Dave laughed sarcastically towards Rose who laughed too but smiled sympathetically at Sandy once she'd looked towards her.

"Start what?" I asked, bringing to topic back into the conversation.

"We're having a meeting okay? Well, no… That sounds boring. We're having a party, without the alcohol or loud music, okay?" Sandy explained. I sort of just nodded dumbly, still confused as to why they would choose tonight to be a "party/meeting night".

Within the next hour we had eaten all the food, laughed until it hurt - numerous times - but we had forgotten to even talk about a 'meeting'.

"Oh shit! I forgot to organise that plan!" shouted Sandy jumping up from Al's side.

"Well, what is the plan for?" asked Becky as she quickly caught her last chocolate frog before it jumped out of reach.

"The plan was originally to make my dad understand, but now I think that getting him to actually look at me is more important."

"Oh. Why not just walk right up and talk to him?" Dave asked.

Sandy sighed as the tears sprung to her eyes, "Because I've tried, and he pretends I'm not there. I stood right in front of him today and yelled at him to talk to me and he turned on the spot and ran the other way."

There was a small silence before I spoke up, "Don't worry sandy, we'll fix it. What's the plan?"

Sandy smiled with appreciation before grabbing a quill and some parchment, "Okay, shut up and listen. This is the plan….."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{I'm sorry for blaming you,_

_For everything I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt myself,_

_by hurting you.}_

I woke up to the sound of Al's deep voice. I could feel his breath on my face, it was too close for comfort. I snapped my eyes open quickly to be faced with two big green eyes just under 10 centimetres away from my own, our noses were almost touching.

"Good morning Posie!" he grinned.

I shoved him away angrily, "Don't call me that!"

"Get up loser! Don't you remember? Today is the start of Plan A!"

"How could I forget," I mumbled through the sheets. I wasn't so keen on the planned that had been set out. There were so many ways for it to go wrong, and we were going to break so many school rules. Unfortunately I had been overruled by the other daredevils who were helping out so instead of a quite approach to this situation, we were going out on a limb, and praying it didn't go wrong.

"What'd you say?" Al asked pulling the sheets off my bed. The cold air hit me and my body was instantly awake. I reminded myself to put some charms on my bedroom door to prevent this happening again.

"Nothing. Now, get out so I can get ready. I'll be down in 10 minutes," I yawned, stretching my muscles slightly.

Al stood there squinting at me, "You better not go back to bed."

I sighed, "I won't! Get the hell out before I decide not to help!"

I got dressed quickly and used some basic spells to tame my hair and applied some light makeup. I prayed this plan would work and no matter how much of a bad feeling I was having about it, I just had to be a good friend and go along with it.

I joined Al, Scorp, Sandy, Becky and Dave in the common room. Dave had what looked like a Puking Pastille from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which was to be placed into a certain someone's drink. I sighed and shook my head at the though of all of this and glanced over to Scorp who held a large portable swamp - another WWW product.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, making everyone jump slightly, "Since when was a swamp part of the plan?"

Al wriggled in his spot before Scorpius spoke, "Well, Al and I - I… I mean WE all thought it would be better than the darkness powder," motioning to Becky who was holding the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in her hands, "This would be more of an attention grabber."

I narrowed my eyes, "Attention grabber?"

"Yeah! Rose don't worry, it will all work out and you'll still have your Head Girl badge by the end of it all," Sandy stepped in.

My eyebrows knitted together in frustration, "Mm… I don't know guys."

"Rose," Scorp faced me and looked me dead in the eyes, "Please?"

I stared at him for a while, studying his features, "Mm… okay."

"Alright Let's go!" Dave boomed flinging his arms out wide and accidentally whacking Becky across the chest, knocking her off her feet causing her to drop the darkness powder. It spread everywhere until I couldn't see anyone. All I could hear was the sound of Dave laughing before he said, "Sorry Beck, really sweeped you off your feet didn't I?"

This wasn't going to go so well.

Becky and Dave had snuck into the kitchens to deal with the correct placement of the puking pastille. Al was sitting in Neville's office waiting for him to return and Scorpius and I were waiting in The Great Hall, the portable swamp under the teacher's table and wands at the ready. I didn't what to turn The Great Hall into a swamp nor did I want to hex the Headmaster. Although, if it was going to help the relationship between Sandy and her Dad, then I was going to have to do it, no matter how bad the consequences were.

My eyes followed Neville across the room as he sat down for breakfast. I pretended to be busy eating my food but I had no appetite to eat any of it. Neville's drink appeared in front of him and my breath caught as I watched him take the first sip of his drink.

"Now all we can do is wait," Scorp mumbled under his breath so that only I could hear. I nodded in response. I watched Neville's face turn a pale green colour and the sweat began to form on his face.

"You've got to set off the swamp," I whispered, "Like, now!"

"Bombarda," he muttered, grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto the table before the small explosion caused room to be engulfed in a massive swamp.

There were many screams form people and words of disgust at the sight and smell of the mess. I looked towards Neville who was trying his hardest not to puke. He looked around for the culprit before standing up and trying to run quickly towards the back door. The darkness powder would've been better. Neville didn't seem to even struggle too much as he stomped through the slush covering the hall. He pulled out his wand to remove the mess but his stomach had other plans so he continued to rush towards the door to save himself from the embarrassment of throwing up in front of the school.

"I need his wand," I said hurriedly, thinking of how to grab it, "Accio Neville's wand."

"It doesn't work Rose! Students can't use magic to take the Headmaster's wand, it's-"

"Colloportus," I whispered towards the door Neville was heading to, locking it. It would buy me a few more seconds.

"Rose! We don't need his bloody wand!" Scorp whispered harshly.

"Yes we do! Expelliarmus!" His wand which was still held in his hand, wouldn't budge. This was surely illegal! What if the Headmaster turned mad and tried to kill everyone? How would we disarm him then?

I watched as he unlocked the door and ran up the stairs quickly. I pulled Scorpius up so we could follow him.

"Rose just bloody wait a second!" Scorpius stopped me from running away. He'd been doing that a lot lately, "We've got him where we want him! He'll go to his office and will be forced to talk to Sandy! Why are you running?

"Because… Because he has his goddamned wand!" I said out of breath. Gee, one flight of stairs and I was nearly dead. I was so out of shape - good luck to me with quidditch!

"Who cares? It's just a wand!"

I stared at him in disbelief. _Just a wand? _

"I've got to, I've got to…. I've gotta do something! This is all going to collapse on us all! He could lose his mind! He could freak out! Smash things! He could hex her into oblivi-"

I was cut mid-sentence. Not by a "Shhhh!", not by a hand slapped across my mouth, but a pair of lips.

Scorpius' Lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A cliffy, I'm sorry. I'm a devil aren't I? <em>**

**_There will be some of Sandy's POV in the next chapter so stay tuned. _**

**_Gee, 7 chapters and they haven't even been through a month of school. :O _**

**_New update hopefully in 3 weeks. I'm saying that but you know me so, anything goes *sorry*. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic so far! I love you all! _**

**_Please read and review! It means the world to me to hear from my readers! _**

**_Love, Alicia x_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Coming up:<em>**

"_Look at me!" I screamed, "Why can't you look at your own daughter?"_

"_Because I'm afraid of who my daughter really is now. I don't know her."_

_His words stung, worse than my whole situation, but I didn't move or stutter. Instead I raised my wand towards his face and closed my eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Gee that makes the next chapter look like a big dramatic death festival - IT'S NOT I PROMISE!<strong> _


	8. Fighter

**ATTENTION!**

**Hey lovelies! **

**Okay, so I know I've let you down with yet again another late update. **

**I was recently crying when I read a certain review because it was completely true. I haven't been keeping my promises and that's such a horrible thing to do. From now on I'm not going to make any promises I can't keep. One I can keep is that I will never give up on this story. Whether I have a hundred reviews or if I never get another.**

**School has gotten pretty hectic because of mid-year exams so I won't be writing until after my birthday (26****th**** June) so that means another really delayed chapter but I hope it's awesomeness will make up for it. **

**Please enjoy and review any comments, ideas, constructive criticism - anything really! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sandy's POV<strong>

_{I wish I knew then, What I know now._

_Wouldn't dive in, Wouldn't bow down._

_Gravity hurts, You made it so sweet_

_Til I woke up on, on the concrete.}_

"Anytime now," Al muttered. We were sitting in my Dad's office, waiting for him to return.

We had a few rough ideas of how to keep Dad in the room, all in which involved some type of jinx. I prayed that everything had gone according to plan. Rose definitely wasn't happy with the idea of harming a teacher, let alone the Headmaster. I locked my hand into Albus' and shut my eyes.

"Hey," Al whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you," I opened my eyes and met with Al's.

"I'll be fine. Your dad wouldn't hurt me. He couldn't do that to my family."

"Even though you have gotten me pregnant when I was under your roof?" I smirked half-heartedly, Al wasn't amused.

"I thought it took two? Or are you just using me to change nappies?" he wiggled his eyebrows in rhythm as he leant in to me for a kiss. I leant in to close the gap between us before I pushed him away laughing.

"That's exactly what I need - to be snogging your face off when dad walks in vomiting everywhere!" I laughed.

Al hummed in agreement, "What exactly are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know yet."

Suddenly we heard the sound of large footsteps coming from behind the door. Al and I lifted our feet up onto our chairs so we were not seen from my Dad's direction. I felt ill at the sound of his vomit hitting the floor.

"Scorgify," he mumbled sickly as he continued to stumble further into the office, "Accio bucket."

He walked right past the two of us until he was sitting right across the table from us, his head hung low in the bucket.

Al glanced towards me and mouthed, "Should we say something?"

I shook my head in reply and watched as Dad began to conjure some sort of antidote for his sickness. It wasn't long after that he was drinking quickly from his goblet, hoping for his sickness to end fast. I looked around the room for something to do. I stared at all the old portraits of past headmasters and wondered how life had been during my Dad's years. I don't know what I would have done if someone as dark and twisted as Voldemort had tried to take over our world. I certainly wouldn't have had the courage to do what all our parents had. Suddenly my train of thought was broken by my Dad's voice.

"It was you two wasn't it? I don't have time for this, okay? Enough with the pranks! Now please leave," he shouted, his eyes never meeting mine. Al stood up to leave but I grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"We're not leaving, Dad," I stated, staying firmly in my seat.

"If you would like to book an appointment to see me you can inform the Head Girl and she will organise a time for you," he mumbled, never lifting his eyes. My patience grew very thin.

"Well I'm sure the Head Girl would agree that this is a good time for a talk."

"Well unfortunately it's not so you'll have to leave," he muttered slowly as he took a drink from his cup. His face was still green but his cheeks had gained a slight pink colour to them. It was then that I snapped.

"Look at me!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, "Why can't you look at your own daughter?"

There was a long pause before Dad lifted his head and looked at me for the first time since the school year began. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he had taken in my existence, or be afraid for the exact same reason.

"Because I'm afraid of who my daughter really is now. I don't know her," he whispered lowly.

His words stung, worse than my whole situation, but I didn't move or stutter. Instead I raised my wand towards his face and closed my eyes.

"You leave me no choice then," I prepared myself for what I was about to do, "Obliviate."

"NO SANDY!"

I heard a thud and pulled my eyes open. There was Al, lying on the ground with a dazed expression on his face. Dad had risen from his seat and had rushed to Al, helping him off the ground.

"Al! oh my god! I'm so sorry baby, but what were you thinking!" I shouted, unable to fathom what had just happened.

"Um, sorry but who are you?"

All the colour drained from my face and I felt ill. I had obliviated my boyfriend.

"You don't remember me?" I asked painfully.

"No, uh sorry," he shook his head and turn to my Dad, "Hey! Uncle Neville! I haven't seen you in a while!" Al said cheerfully, unaware of how horrible things were right now.

I nodded my head and sat back down in my chair. I felt my nose tingle and my eyes burn but I wasn't about to break down. I was too strong for that shit.

Instead I used the power of my voice, "Do something!" I screeched at my Dad who stood there unsure of what to do.

"I don't know what to do! I'll have to get Rose's Mum. She's undone this spell before. Al, how old are you now?" Dad asked.

"I'm about to turn 6 Neville, you know that!" he spoke. I thought back to when we were 6. We had known each other our whole lives, so why didn't he know me.

As though he had read my mind Dad whispered, "He knows you as a 6 year old girl, not a seventeen year old."

"I'll be back," I muttered heading towards the door to go find Rose, "You deal with him."

"You've gotten shorter Uncle Neville!" Al said loudly measuring himself next to .

"Uh, sure Albus…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{It Makes Me That Much Stronger,_

_Makes Me Work A Little Bit Harder,_

_Makes Me That Much Wiser, _

_So Thanks For Making Me A Fighter.}_

Scorpius and I sat at opposite sides of our common room in silence. I kept replaying the scenario from before over in my head;

"_I've got to, I've got to…. I've gotta do something! This is all going to collapse on us all! He could lose his mind! He could freak out! Smash things! He could hex her into oblivi-"_

_Suddenly I was shut up by Scorpius' soft lips. It wasn't just a small peck; it was a full on kiss. And it was perfect. I felt my body catch fire and my mind explode with fireworks. Without thinking, I returned the kiss, placing my hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer. We continued to kiss, until it became a full on snogging session. Nothing mattered anymore because I was kissing Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Oh no. Scorpius Malfoy. My best friend. I was snogging my best friend! I quickly jump out of his hold and absentmindedly wiped my mouth. Scorpius was breathing heavily with a bewildered expression splashed on his face. I had no idea what had gotten me so worked up, but I began to yell at him._

"_What are you thinking?" I squealed loudly. He shrugged his shoulders in reply shaking his head._

"_You can't just kiss me like that!" I continued, "You can't have feelings for me!"_

"_And why not?" he asked strongly._

"_Because then everything will turn to shit! Look, just pretend this never happened. We're friends. Best friends, and I'd, like to keep it that way okay?"_

"_Sure, whatever," he mumbled, "Let's go."_

So now here we sat as far away from each other as possible, waiting for our friends to return to give us hopefully good news. Every minute felt like a lifetime and I couldn't help but think about how amazing our kiss was. But as amazing as it was, it was still completely wrong.

All of a sudden Sandy came bursting through the door. She was out of breath and I knew something was wrong.

"What happened Sandy? Where's Al?" I asked, helping her sit down.

"Al….. Obliviate…. Me…. Dad…. Hermione… Now!" she said between breaths.

"I don't understand. Obliviate? My Mum? Al?" I began to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Sandy let out a large cough before her breathing settled and she could speak, "I accidentally obliviated Al and he doesn't know who I am! He thinks he's his six year old self again! Dad told me to get a hold of your Mum because she's undone it before."

I felt sick, "You… You obliviated my cousin?"

"Accidentally, I swear!"

"How can you obliviate someone by accident?" I asked quickly.

"I was trying to wipe Dad's memory. Just enough to give me time to tell him I was pregnant myself. But Al jumped in front of my wand and I wiped his memory - too far back - instead," she breathed sadly, it felt like her stress was radiating onto us all.

Scorp, who still hadn't spoken to me decided to speak, "Rose floo's home to get her mum, Sandy goes to Neville's office and I'll follow in case something else goes wrong."

We both nodded and all headed on our way to Neville's office, and I prayed Neville hadn't done anything to Albus yet. By the time we had gotten to the top of the office stairs, I had already planned how everything would go. It all ended in a happy ending. Whether or not my plan went correctly was up to everyone involved. We opened the door to find Al and Neville sitting awkwardly across the table from each other. Well, Neville looked uncomfortable, whilst Al was looking around eagerly.

"Hey! You look just like my cousin Rose! Are you related to the Weasleys? Rosie Posie is what we all call her," he explained walking up to stand in front of me, "She's really nice too! You'd like her!" Al yapped on to me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way, "Out of the way Al! I'm on a mission."

He gasped, "She knows my name!"

I chuckled to myself as I grabbed a handful of floo powder and shout loudly, "15 Ottery St. Catchpole!"

I felt the weird sensation that came from flooing before I found myself in the study of my house. Luckily, Mum must've cleaned the fireplace because I wasn't covered in the usual soot I found myself in whenever I flooed home. I climbed out of the fireplace to find Dad sitting shocked at his desk.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" he questioned standing to come hug me.

"It's an extremely long story and it's not my place to say anything but I need Mum to come to school for a moment. Is she here? It's really desperate!" I tried not to panic as I spoke.

Dad nodded, "She was just in our room getting ready for bed."

I froze, "Add by getting ready for bed I assume you mean…?"

"To sleep. Why what were you thinki- Uh. Rose!" he shouted.

I shied away cringing, "Sorry! I just don't know what to do with about you two! One minute it's Mum and Dad and next it's _husband and wife. _Blah!"

Dad laughed and I rushed out of the room to find mum. I knocked on her door and opened it to find her sitting in her chair reading a book - like always - and she was dresses in her pink spotted pyjamas and her fluffy pink slippers on. I pulled her out of her seat and she looked rather confused at my presence.

"Ro-Rose? What are you doing?"

"There's no time to explain. Get your wand your coming to Hogwarts!" I demanded.

"Rose I don't understand?" she whispered, looking a little afraid of me.

"Look," I breathed, "Al got Sandy pregnant and Neville found out from Scorpius who accidentally told him so Neville stopped talking to us all and then we made Neville eat Puking Pastilles so he would be trapped into talking to Al and Sandy and then Sandy accidentally obliviated Albus, so now I need you to come and restore his memory for us, please?"

"You drugged the Headmaster?" Mum gasped.

"That was all you took from that!" I yelled pulling her into the fireplace.

Dad stood there still shocked at why I was here, "Don't say anything Dad, and by the way, I'll have Mum home soon. She won't be out past her bedtime, I swear. Hogwarts!"

We returned to Hogwarts and landed out of the fireplace and at Albus' feet.

"Hey it's that Rose looking girl! And Aunt Hermione! Gee you got old Aunty!" Al said obnoxiously.

"I see what you mean Rose," mum groaned as she got to her feet, "Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long. Al if you could come into this room with me please? I'd like to show you something."

"Sure thing Aunt Hermione!" Al cheered, following Hermione into Neville's broom cupboard.

Everyone sat in silence as we waited. Sandy was holding her breath, Scorpius was twiddling his thumbs, Neville was breathing heavily and I stood unmoving, just waiting fort his all to end. There was a beam of white light seeping out of the cupboard and I hoped it had gone well. I could hear muffled voices before Al burst out of the broom cupboard searching around for only one person.

"Sandy! Are you okay?" he cried as he squeezed her tight to his body. Afterwards he turned to fully face Neville, a stern expression on his face.

"Neville. Can you please just listen to what we're trying to say? You can't just abandon your daughter no matter what situation she might be in. She's your family. You have to protect her, just like my dad looks after Lily or how Ron protects Rose. Or how I'd protect our child. Can you please pull your bloody head out of your arse and listen to her?" Al said, trying his hardest to stay calm, and he was kind of failing badly.

I could see Neville thinking deeply before he looked towards Sandy. He said nothing and I felt as though I shouldn't have been in the room for this conversation. Mum got the hint and began heading towards the fireplace.

"Well I think my work here is done. Good luck to ALL of you," she smiled sadly before leaving for home.

Scorpius and I started to walk towards the door before Al shook his head to stop us, so I stood in an awkward position between leaving and staying as Sandy started talking.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. Words can not explain how sorry I am. I know you didn't find out the way I had planned, and believe me I was going to tell you, I just…. I…" she began to lose her confidence before Al took her hand and held it to his lips. She took in a breath before continuing, "Dad I'm pregnant. And I know it's something's you always prayed would never happen to me, but it has and I need your support. Al and I can't raise this baby without your help."

"So you plan on keeping it?" he asked incredulously. His tone and words angered me dramatically. No matter who he was he had no right to say that to her.

"Of course. I'm not going to kill a living thing, especially a child - our child," She motioned to Al who squeezed her hand tighter.

"Well alright then."

"Well aright then, what?" Sandy questioned raising her voice.

"Well alright you have my support. But don't you think I'm going to be the one to tell your mother. That's your job," he chuckled.

The air instantly became more breathable and the environment relaxed dramatically. Sandy let out a long sigh of relief that had been long awaited. She let go of Al's hand and rushed towards Neville who pulled her into a long hug. A hug that she had been in desperate need of for the past two weeks.

Neville stood up and shook Al's hand strongly, "Don't think you, Mister Potter can slack off because of this. I still expect decent marks from you, okay?"

Al relaxed and laughed, "Of course sir."

Everything felt better. Until Al's owl Ferdinand flew through the window carrying a letter. A bright red letter. A letter that opened before the owl had even released the envelope.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!-"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like that? <strong>

**Sorry not much Scorpius and Rose… yet again. -.- **

**Don't worry! Now that all that is out of the way (kind of) now there will be a lot more story focused on Rose and Scorpius! YAY!**

**Do any of you even read my notes before and after the chapters? Tell me if you do/don't! Haha!**

**Please Review! It brightens my day when you do! I love going home and seeing that people have reviewed my fanfic! My life just becomes so much brighter and happier! :D**

**I love each and every one of you! **

**- Alicia xoxxoxoxo**


	9. Payphone

**Hello lovelies! **

**Okay, so I tried really hard to get this done by the end of June and I almost got there! I missed it by a day D: **

**Well some news, I'm now 15! YAY! My birthday was pretty darn fun. Nothing's changed much - but at least I'm legally allowed to watch MA15+ movies now ;)**

**Oh well, I hope you still enjoy it :D **

**Please Review - I'll write faster!**

**Disclaimer: I'm am not JK Rowling and these are not my characters, *sighs* I can still dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{If happy ever after did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this._

_All those fairytales are full of it,_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick.}_

It was mid-October and it had been just over a month since Al had lost his memory thanks to his very hormonal girlfriend and while the drama had lessened, a lot had still happened.

Everybody now knew about Sandy's pregnancy. And I mean everybody. It was splashed across the Prophet, despite desperate pleads and large briberies from all of our parents for it to be discreet. Most people were comforting and understanding but others, well, let's just say some of them will have to twirl their newly grown white beards while they reconsider their words.

Sandy and Al were forced to sit down with both sets of parents - much to Al's disgust - and they had all agreed that Sandy stay at school until she is 30 weeks pregnant. Sandy's mum Hannah was in hysterics when she heard the news, the bad kind. Ginny was disappointed and Harry was furious. The Potters already had a pregnancy scare with one of James' ex girlfriends before and they weren't too happy that Al had done the same thing.

I had held the Ravenclaw quidditch tryouts. We had the same members as last year; Me as Keeper, Scorpius plays seeker, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander as our beaters, William Jones as well as two new third years - Harriet and Eliza -as our Chasers. I could sense that this would be a good year for us, the team thought so too.

Meanwhile, preparations for the ball were in full swing. We had less then a month until the ball was to be hosted by our school No matter where you went you would be asked what you were wearing, who you were taking and if you were planning on going to any of the after parties. Unfortunately for me I had been so wrapped up with everything else that I hadn't had time to look for a partner, so it looked like I was going to have to go with Scorp.

On a chilly Autumn Tuesday, I rushed out of my Advanced Charms class so I could finally prepare for the ball. Lily had promised me she would meet me in my common room to help draft out our dresses before we take the plans to Madam Malkins shop in diagon alley.

I bustled through the door after having an annoyingly long conversation with the portrait Greg, I swear he doesn't understand how to act normal and have a quick conversation. I've been avoiding using my common room as much as possible because of Greg. The guy doesn't shut up!

"Sorry I'm late!" I gushed at Lily who sat already holding a quill and piece of parchment in her hand.

She looked up at the clock on the fire mantle, "You're only five minutes late Rose, calm down."

I let out a relaxed sigh, "Sorry," I squeaked, "Let's start shall we?"

"Yeah, that means starting with finding a partner. You know my rules; no date, no dress, no ball."

I groaned loudly. Sometimes Lily really was a pain in the ass, "Lil, I'll get a partner I promise. I'll go with Scorp okay?"

"You better. Otherwise I'll cancel your dress order and lock in your closet," she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine," I muttered slowly, "Wait, who are you going with?"

"Benno, of course."

"Benjamin Reeves?" I asked, my mouth gaping, "Didn't you two just break up, again?"

"Yeah, but we've agreed to go together, and try to work things out," Lily said plainly, as though it wasn't a big deal.

Lily and Benjamin - or Benno as he likes to be called - Have been that on and off couple since their third year. They were a pretty serious couple, but one argument and it was all over. Well, all over until one of them came crawling back to the other. Recently, they had broken up over a smart ass comment Benno had made about Albus not being able to become a responsible father. Lily broke up with him and swore she would never talk to him again. But, obviously, very recently, times have changed.

"But, he's a dick. You know that!" I said sharply

Lily looked at me sadly, "He's really not that bad, he just says some idiotic things sometimes Now can we get on with this? I have to meet Benno in half an hour."

We brainstormed both our dresses, from colours to shape and style, even the type of stitching and accessories. As we finished up, I could tell we were going to have no trouble with similarities. Lily had drawn up a short, blood-red dress, that fanned out like a ballerina's tutu. It had a sweetheart neckline with a black, floral lace outlining each seam of the dress. She had also added a large black bow, which was to be made from the same lace as the dress and a pair of extremely high black heels. As nice as it was, I wouldn't be caught in it.

"Um, Lil, don't you think it might… clash with your hair?" I said as nicely as possible as I stared at her flaming, ginger hair.

Lily gave me a harsh glare, "Of course it won't clash! Red goes with red!"

I rolled my eyes secretly and pushed my drawing towards her. As she looked over mine I watched her features to see her immediate reaction. Her eyebrows raised and a small smile appeared on her mouth as she nodded, taking it in. I had drawn a floor length pale blue strapless dress. The length of my dress was to be made with seamed, flowing fabric, while the top was completely beaded with shiny jewels and a pale blue sash to cross my middle. I hadn't thought of anything for my head yet, except I planned on wearing a pair of earrings made with same jewels as my dress would have.

"What are they?" Lily said bluntly, her nose upturned as she stared at the shoes I'd planned on wearing.

"Lace up wedges?" I replied, unsure of what was so wrong with them.

"Why are they pink?" she shrieked.

"Pale pink," I corrected her, "Because I thought they looked cool?"

"No no no no no no," Lily shouted quickly, "They are either blue or white, or you have to choose something else."

I sighed, almost defeated, "Can they at least be black with white laces?"

Lily crumpled her face together, "Can't you where black laces?"

"I don't think so."

She thought it over before sighing, completely defeated, "Fine."

I inwardly smirked, for I had gotten my way against Lily, finally. She could share her opinions as much as she wanted but there was no way I was ditching the wedges, they'd give my outfit more personality. Lily turned to face me completely, before raising a perfectly tamed eyebrow at me.

"Are you going to ask Scorp tonight?" she smiled excitedly.

I groaned before shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know, maybe."

"Oh please, please do!" she begged, shaking my shoulder as she did.

"Lily! I can do what I want-"

Suddenly Scorp waltzed through the door, a faint smile on his features. We had finally settled down to being friends again after our little lust-filled moment a few weeks ago. We did exactly what I'd hoped; pretended it didn't happen. And while we both know very well it definitely did happen, we were willing to push it all behind us and start over.

"Hello handsome," Lily giggled flirtatiously. I secretly whacked her across the leg.

Scorpius wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "What's up girls?"

"Well, Rose here," Lily motioned to me and suddenly I wanted to kill her, "was just about to ask you an important question, weren't you Rose?" she smirked, pushing me slightly.

I looked Scorpius square on stuttering, "Uh yeah I.. I was but it… it doesn't matt… matter anymore.. O… okay?"

He looked at me as though I was a talking Flobberworm so I decided to woman up and just ask.

"Scorp, would you like to go to the ball with me? I mean… we're best friends, and we could go.. As.. As best friends and all."

"I.. uh,-" he began before I butted in.

"I mean it's just I've been so busy with studies and quidditch and all that, that I hadn't even thought of finding someone to go with," I spoke quickly, "Not that you're a last resort or anything, hell no… ju… just.. Uh…"

"Rose," Scorpius said, inching towards me, a sad expression in his eyes, "I'm really sorry, but I already have a date."

I stood in shock as Lily gripped the draft of my dress tightly, scrunching slightly it as she did. I heard her gasp but I didn't look up from the ground, the place my eyes had decided to seek refuge at.

"Oh… that… that's okay, it's fine. I was going to go with someone else anyway," I mumbled, adding a light laugh at the end.

Lily stood up to show she still existed and asked the question I was so desperate to ask, "Who is it?"

"Bree Smith," he mumbled weakly.

My knees got weak, I had no idea why, but all I knew was that I had to be alone. I walked past Lily quickly and ran the rest to my room where I locked the door. I didn't cry, or sob, or sulk. I just sat on my bed in fury. Absolute fury. I had no reason to be this mad, but to be told that Scorpius was going with Bree absolutely killed me.

All I knew was that I needed to find a good date, and fast. I got up from my bed and put on a light jacket. I had 2 hours until curfew - which meant 2 hours until I was on patrol. I raced down to the Great Hall, where dinner would be beginning in a few minutes to find one person. The one person Scorpius would hate to see me go to the ball with, and while it would kill me to have to go with him, I didn't care as long a Scorpius could see what a mistake he had made.

As I walked through the common room Scorpius stood from his chair and spoke, "Rose, let's just talk-"

I held my hand up to silence him, "I don't want to hear it. Besides, I've already got a partner."

I continued on my path, slamming the door as I left. I felt bad for my portrait Greg, but he only smiled and shouted behind me, "Have a nice dinner Rose!"

I slowly entered the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table. Of course, there he was, with his greasy hair, and misleading smirk, waiting for his food. I walked behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around I spoke strongly, showing no signs of weakness.

"Tyler, can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

_{Baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in heaven.}_

As Rose stormed out of the common room I threw myself onto the armchair and tugged at my hair, which was getting way too long for my liking. I felt horrible. This whole week, I had been waiting to ask Rose to the dance, but she was just so busy. So then when Bree came strutting towards me, begging me to take her to the ball, I didn't know what to do. Of course, -being the idiot I am- I agreed to go with her, only to have Rose ask me the very same day! Could this situation get any worse?

I paced around the fireplace thinking of ways I could go with Rose without being attacked by an angry Bree. I settled on straight up telling her that I'd changed my mind. Even though I'd probably be hexed by Bree, Rose was definitely worth it.

I missed dinner, patrol, and the library was closed. I had nothing to do but try to sleep. I rested my head on my hands while I sat on the blue armchair until I slowly dozed off to a restless sleep.

"Scorpius get the hell up!"

I jolted upright at the demand, still disorientated from my sleep as I tried focusing on Albus standing angrily in front of me. He had changed a lot since he found out he was going to be a dad - he wasn't such a dickhead and spent most of his spare time with Sandy. So I was a big surprise to find him here, instead of with Sandy. He looked mega pissed off, so I assumed he'd found out about Bree and not here to just chat.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted, clenching his fists tight.

"I don't know!" I shouted back defensively, "It was a spur of the moment decision. Can you at least help me tell Bree I've changed my mind?"

"It's too late now," Al shrugged his un-impressed, pissed off mood not changing.

I stood up, standing just a few inches taller than Al, "What do you mean? Of course it's not too late! We can change it!"

"Rose has got a partner."

I fell back into my seat and took in a big breath. It was so straight to the point that I was taken aback. Al shook his head and sat on the lounge opposite my chair. She couldn't have gotten a partner, it had only been a few hours since she'd left. I rattled my brain for any possible people she could've gone with, and there wasn't a single half-decent jerk that she would've asked.

"You know you can't blame anyone but yourself Scorp, but surprisingly, I'm on your side," Al stated.

I only had two questions on my mind, but I asked the easiest one first, hoping both questions would be answered in one go, "Why take my side?"

"Because Rose is a complete idiot and is going to the ball with Tyler-freaking-Thomas and I know you'll help me try to stop it."

This time, instead of gasping, I stood up and walked out of the common room and into my bedroom. I walked towards the bath and sat down in my clothes, letting the water run across my body. How could Rose do that? How could she go to the ball with the same asshole who treated her like shit, cheated on her and didn't care less that she'd left him? I couldn't believe it, Al had to be telling me a sick joke or something. Albus walked in the door and crossed his arms. He looked at me pitifully as he leant against the door frame.

"You've got to… be… joking right!" I shrieked. I was not helping myself with the way I was acting, as Al looked at me with even more pity.

"Mate, I wouldn't make this shit up. I just need you to help me stop it. He'll hurt her again Scorpius."

"I know," I said in anguish.

Al uncrossed his arms and started walking out the door, "I'll be right back okay? I have a plan."

I got out of the bath and dried myself off so I didn't look like a big tool and I walked out into the common room and waited for Al to return. I heard the door open and jumped up, hoping it was Al and not Rose. I then saw a small head of sandy blonde hair and relaxed, feeling slightly relieved that it wasn't my auburn haired roommate.

"Hi Sandy, what's up?" I said in a monotone voice, resting my head on my hand.

"Well hello to you too," she spat sarcastically. The biggest flaw of Sandy's pregnancy was definitely her hormones. You say one thing wrong and you're either stuck with her bawling her eyes out or throwing punches at your face.

I groaned, wanting nothing to do with her at the present time, "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for my boyfriend," she said quickly, "He didn't meet me at the Great hall tonight and I want to hunt him down and give him a piece of my mind."

At this moment I really did feel sorry for Al, he was stuck with Godzilla for the rest of his life. Sandy sat across from me and twiddled her thumbs. She was wearing a tight purple long sleeved top, probably trying to enjoy her flat stomach before it swelled into a balloon and she had caked quite a lot of makeup on for no particular reason. I sat and waited for her to talk.

"So," she started, her eyes meeting mine, "Hear the latest gossip?"

I clenched my jaw tight and spoke through my teeth, "Yes I did, thank you for bringing it back up."

Sandy rose from her chair, "Oh come on Scorp!" she yelled, "Of course this was going to happen! You two both wanted to go together and neither of you had the guts to ask each other! You can't go sulking around just because she's going with Tyler. He's the one guy Rose knew you'd be the most jealous of, that's why she asked him!"

"Still doesn't change the fact that she's going with him," I muttered.

"Well, you have no right to blame him for saying yes. If anything, you can only blame yourself for settling for Bree."

Before our argument got any more heated, Al came fumbling through the door with Dave strutting behind him. Sandy sat back down and dropped the entire thing, which I was so grateful for.

"I really hate that portrait Scorp, how do you stand him?" Dave laughed, stretching in the door way, which told me he had just done some quidditch training.

"Sandy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I stated strongly. If she were to hear what we were planing, she would tell Rose and Rose would never talk to me again.

"To hell I will! What are you even doing?" she glared at Al, "And you! You didn't meet me at the hall after dinner, where were you?"

Al put his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry baby, it's just I had to let Scorp know what happened."

Sandy relaxed, but only a little. All I wanted was for her to go away. Al pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. I looked over to Dave who rolled his eyes and made faces at the couple. Sandy nodded her head and turned to face me.

"Well, okay. I'll see you boys tomorrow, have a nice night," she muttered and walked out of the room.

"What did you say to her?" Dave asked, amazed that she just up and left without a single argument.

Al shrugged, "I don't know, I just told her to go get a good night sleep… And that her stress is bad for the baby."

"And she listened to you?" I laughed.

"Of course," he smirked, "She loves me."

"Right, anyway what am I doing here?" Dave said loudly.

I rubbed my hands together, "We're making another plan. A plan to stop Rose from ruining her life."

"What?" he shouted, "No! No more plans. Last time Al here got his memory wiped."

"Yeah, well that's because his girlfriend is a hormonal wreck."

"Hey, no she's not!" Al denied.

"Wow, love really is blind," I shook my head sadly.

Dave waved his hand quickly capturing our attention, "Uh, can we get on with it? If you want me to help, you have ten seconds."

"Okay, well we'll start tomorrow morning when Rose goes-"

"No I can't do tomorrow morning," Al butted in.

I groaned, "Why not? This is important!"

"I know," he started, "But Sandy has her ultrasound and I want to be there to see it."

Dave started laughing, until he was hit across the head by Al.

"Geez, sorry mate," Dave responded, still giggling as he did, "It's not my fault you've gone all soft."

"I have not gone soft! My girlfriends pregnant! What would you do?" Al fired back at him.

"Okay, let's get back on track guys!" I shouted softly, "so when you get back we'll get straight into it."

Both of them nodded in agreement and we sat in silence for a while.

"It's been more then 10 seconds," Dave notified us.

"No it hasn't!" Al argued. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. I could tell that I'd probably be doing most of this on my own. These two were staring fights every two minutes - literally.

"Look, never mind. I'll let Rose do what she wants," I lied, rising from my chair.

Dave stood up automatically but Al stayed sitting, a bewildered expression on his stupid face. I shrugged my shoulders and motioned for them to leave. Dave - once again - automatically left without another word, but of course Al didn't budge.

"Mate, just get out of here. It's Rose's choice not mine."

"Scorp, don't do anything stupid. You've got that look," Al said warningly. Was I really that bloody easy to read?

"Whatever," I shook it off, pretending to be relaxed, when I was in fact the exact opposite.

Al stood up and headed towards the door mumbling something to himself. I sat down thankful for the peace and quite I could now have. But within a few seconds of Al leaving, the door opened again and I heard the sound of two people laughing rather obnoxiously as they stumbled through the room. I instantly knew who they were so I didn't even bother looking up from the fireplace.

"Oh," Rose giggled, "Hey Scorpius."

I looked up at my name, and scan the pair. They were both restless and as I looked across Rose's face I could see small love bites across her neck and jaw line. Tyler was holding a small bottle of Fire whiskey, which I then noticed was empty. I stared at them in disgust.

"You're drunk," I grunted disapprovingly. Rose Weasley wasn't one to just get drunk.

"So?" she laughed and this time, Tyler joined in. He probably didn't even hear what she said, the jerk.

"Can we check out your room babe? This trash doesn't deserve to be in your presence," Tyler waved an ugly finger at me.

I looked away and tried to block them out. My anger had slowly turned to envy as they held each other close, until I remembered they were probably trying to hold each other up right after the alcohol they'd consumed. Rose stumbled towards me and leant over my chair.

I could smell the fire whiskey in her breath as she spoke harshly, "How's Breeana?"

"She's perfect, actually," I spat back. The truth is, I'd barely even spoken to her once this whole year, but I stood my ground.

I watched Rose's face fall and I felt absolutely horrible. But with Tyler standing there like the drunk asshole that he was, I couldn't do anything other than a pretend to have cold hearted soul. Rose retreated back to Tyler and led him out of the common room.

"Wha.. Where are we going.. Rose?" Tyler slurred as Rose furiously pulled him along.

She looked at me one last time before leaving, "We're going to your dorm, let's go."

The door slammed and I picked up a shiny vase full of flowers and through it at the fireplace. I then proceeded to run out of the common room and down to the dungeons. I snapped the password at the door and stormed into the Syltherin common room to find Rose and Tyler eating each other's faces off by the fire. I snorted at them and call out very loudly, despite the time of night.

"Bree! Baby, come out! Bree!"

After many call and cries, Bree emerged from her dormitory looking tried and exasperated at my presence. I didn't care who I woke, I didn't care what Rose thought, I didn't care what Bree did all I cared about was what I was about to do.

"Come here baby," I shouted glancing slightly at Rose to see her gasp.

And with that, I pulled Bree into my arms and brought her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know. No fairytale romance just yet. Give, me - or should I say, them - time. <strong>

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes I'll get around to correcting them - anyone want to be my Betta?**

**Also sorry if it was a little rushed, I just really want to get to point for the ball.**

**ANYWAY QUICK QUESTION: Would you rather long chapters with long updates or shorter chapters for quicker updates? - Please let me know so I can put it into action!**

**Please review, it means a lot to know what you think of the story, and what you'd like to see more of :D **

**Stay brilliant!**

**Love, Alicia xoxo**


	10. Change Your Mind

**Was that my quickest update ever? I think so! **

**Wow I really got a vibe for this one! I hope you enjoy it! I was actually going to make it a short chapter, but it just kept going and going and I couldn't stop! Rose's POV was really short because I didn't feel like writing much of her in this chapter - sorry!**

**Only 2 reviews last chapter.. Yikes. But thank you to those two anonymous reviews - I really appreciated it! It made me really happy to see you were enjoying the story.**

**If you have time to review please do, I know sometimes you don't want to bother, but it does make my day to see people enjoying my story.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here if I did. **

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{Oh you've got me down on my knees,_

_Oh and in my mind I can see,_

_How perfect everything could be,  
><em>

_But you won't give us a try.}_

As soon as I broke apart from Bree's lips I realized what a mistake I'd made. It was like a tidal wave of horror had flooded my entire body. I only stared at Bree long enough to see an evil smirk forming on her large mouth before my head snapped in the direction Rose had been sitting. For a moment she stayed on the ground, just staring at me in disbelief, but she quickly rose from the ground and pushed past me to exit the room. Just as the door closed I heard one small sob escape her mouth. I wanted to be her friend and - like I had so many other times - chase after her and just hold her until she was okay. But this time, I was the one to blame. I was the criminal, and Rose was the victim. Yes, she had done the same thing as I had, but that didn't explain why I acted like the biggest dickhead in the entire world and tried to get back at her.

"So, wanna head to your room?" Bree whispered into my ear, trying desperately to be seductive - it almost worked.

I turned my body to face her before whispering back to her, "Maybe another time. I've got a big day tomorrow, see you at breakfast?"

She smiled in return, "Of course."

I winked at her and watched her walk back to her room. As soon as she closed the door I mentally stabbed myself for being so smooth. I should've just told her straight up, 'No, this isn't going to work.'. But of course I pretended it was all good, like an idiot. While I was having a mental war with myself, I forgot that a certain greasy headed asshole was in the same room as me, and it was about to get heated in here.

"So, you've changed have you Malfoy? You treat girls right now? What a load of fucking bull shit!" Tyler laughed. I looked away from him, unable to think of an excuse before he followed me around the room.

"Don't you think you've put little Rosie through enough shit? Oh, I remember one time last year, you were supposed to be there for her to help her with her potions homework in the library. Oh, of course, you made it to the library, with time to spare," he smirked bitterly, "But you weren't there to study. You were there to snog poor Madeline Rydal's face off."

My legs shook as the memory came back to me.

_I walked into the Ravenclaw common room, my hair messed up from a small kissing session with my girlfriend Madeline Rydal._

"_Hey Scorp!" my best friend Rose said cheerfully as she swayed out her dormitory, holding an endless amount of books. I chuckled at the sight of her balancing the books in one hand as she tried to untangled her hair from her collar. Before the books had a chance to fall and cause some damage, I pulled them into my arms so that she had both hands free. "Thanks for that."_

"_No problem Rosie," I smiled as she grimaced at her nickname. No matter how much she begged for me to cease from calling her that, there was no way I could let it go. 'Rosie' really did suit her. _

"_Why is your hair all crazy?" she questioned._

"_Uh, I was just…," I couldn't let Rose know I had yet another new girlfriend. She was always lecturing me about it, letting me know how wrong it was to use girls and I understood her. I just had trouble putting what she said into action. "I was just trying something new Rosie. You like it?"_

"_Uh, not exactly. Anyway, I'm going to head down to library and get a head start. I'll see you down there soon?" she asked eagerly. _

_I nodded my head until a smirk came over my face, "Don't you find it funny that even though you're like, the smartest witch in our year - and probably the school - yet, you still need me to help you with your potions work?" I clicked my tongue and laughed as Rose went bright red. _

"_Everybody has weaknesses Scorpie," she grinned at my name, "Like your weakness is Transfiguration and Al's is Charms and Becky's is… is…" _

"_Is?" I asked slowly holding in a small laugh._

_Rose let out a frustrated sigh, "Alright, Becky doesn't have any weak spots," she laughed at the thought of our humble Hufflepuff friend. Becky was okay at everything, but she wasn't the best at anything either. She was 70% heart and 30% ability, yet in our eyes, that suited her just fine. "Anyway, I best be off. You better down there in under 15 minutes or look out Mister!"_

"_Sure thing Rosie."_

_Rose waltz out the door with her books clasped in her hands. I headed up to the dorm room to fix my unmanageable hair. I stared into the mirror in the bathroom, and realised I looked like a sleaze. It was then that I realised I not only had a sleazy personality, but a sleazy look to go with it. I wasn't taken aback by this, in fact I was excited, and filled with a huge ego._

_After I was happy that I looked acceptable, I headed out of the common, with under 10 minutes to meet Rose in the library. I didn't even make it down the first flight of stairs before I bumped into Madeline._

"_Scorpie, what are you doing now?" she asked in her obnoxiously pitchy voice. _

_I almost rolled my eyes before replying, "I'm heading down to the library to study."_

"_Ooh, sounds like fun. Let's go."_

"_Uhm, okay. But I don't think you-"_

"_Don't worry Scorpie, I'll be quiet. I promise! Please let me come!" she whined._

"_Alright, alright!" I half-shouted._

"_Yay! Yay! Yay!" she cheered taking my hand and following me to the library._

_When we arrived I searched around desperately for Rose, hoping to tell her to reschedule our study time. But before I had time to search, Madeline pulled me into a small corner of the room and was all over me in a few seconds. I wanted to explain how I couldn't do this but my body got the better of me - as it usually did - and I began kissing her fully on the mouth, holding the back of her neck as I did._

_My eyes fluttered open after a few minutes to check if anyone had seen us here. There was no one around, but I could hear the sound of, light footsteps running further and further away. I decided to shake it off, telling myself it didn't matter, and continued kissing my girlfriend until the library shut._

"Wha.. What? N… No, that can't be right," I stuttered lamely. I was completely and utterly shocked and ashamed. I couldn't believe myself, and to think I'd almost forgotten that had even happened, it made me sick and repulsed by myself.

"Oh yes it can. The poor kid came running to me, crying, and I was there for her when you weren't. A month later and we were together, while you still continued being a sleaze. You broke her, and obviously the better man has won, haven't I?" Tyler sneered.

I didn't reply, instead I just walked out of the room, "Hey where are you going Malfoy? Off to find another heart to break?"

I kept my mouth shut, too mentally damaged to react. I slowly made my way all the way back to my room, looking quite zombie-like. As I came to the door Greg asked for the password. His voice was much too happy and I winced at the sound.

"Suck my dick," I shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry young man, but I don't think that would be very wise, considering I'm a painting and you are a young student," he smiled. I flicked my middle finger at him and he looked at me quizzically as he tried it for himself. "Wow this is very interesting? Whatever does it mean?"

"It means get fucked you creepy man!"

"But why did you use it on me then?" he asked, still in a good mood.

I was much to tired and emotionally drained to continue being rude, "Honeydukes."

"In you go lad, and try not to use that gesture to too many of the teachers, they may not take it so lightly!" he cheered.

"Yeah shut up," I mumbled quietly. I didn't check on Rose, knowing that if I did it would probably make the scenario worse than it already was so instead I went straight to my room and stared at myself in the mirror. This time when I looked, I didn't see a sleaze, but I didn't see me either. I saw someone unknown. Someone who was so low that no body wanted to care about him.

"_No one forgets the past Scorp, but the do forgive." _

Rose's words were completely true, except I had caused so much damage that no one could forgive me again. My mind shouted loudly at me, "Follow your god damned heart, you dickhead". I nodded into the mirror and I splashed water across my face, waking me up slightly. It was then that I decided to listen to my mind, and follow my heart.

And it was then that my heart led me to Rose's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's P.O.V:<strong>

_{'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart,_

_You were there to wear it from the start_

_And with every breath I need, _

_You'll be the only light I see.}_

I sat on my bed letting my tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe how stupid this whole thing was. I was always warned not to fall in love with my best friend and now I understood why. It only ends in hurt - as well as one less friend.

It was mostly my fault, I knew that. If I hadn't have been so jealous, I wouldn't have ran to Tyler, like usual. Now I was left with a hole in my heart and a bad date to the ball. As much as it was my fault, I still couldn't forgive Scorpius for snogging Bree right in front of me just to see my reaction. It was disgusting. He had changed. He wasn't supposed to be the guy who snogged a girl just because he could. Tonight, he proved to me that he still had it in him, and I couldn't forgive him for that.

There was a small knock on my door and I groaned, knowing exactly who it was, "Go away Malfoy."

"Please open the door," he spoke softly. I clenched my eyes tightly shut before throwing myself from the bed and opening the door.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, I was still furious with him and I wasn't going to forgive him tonight.

Without a single word, Scorpius leaned in to me, attempting to place his lips on mine. I had a split second to register before I threw my fist at his face. I heard his nose crunch and I breathed in a deep breathe of satisfaction. This was turning out to be awfully similar to the fight he had with Tyler on the train. Scorpius screamed and fell back onto the floor.

"What the fuck Rose?" he shrieked furiously.

"How dare you try to kiss me you arsehole!" I shouted back, just as mad.

"You broke my nose!"

"You broke my heart."

Scorpius stood up, holding his nose as the blood came, "I thought you'd be used to that, after all your break ups, shouldn't your heart be made of stone, not glass?"

I was outraged, "Oh you're one to talk about relationships! It's not like you cared about any of yours and don't say you did. All you cared about was snogging and sex! You don't know what's it's like to have a genuine relationship, to truly like someone. I'd rather have a heart made form glass than not have a heart at all!"

"I do have a heart Rose! I know what it's like to like someone - to love them. I love you Rose, I swear I do! And I've never had sex! I don't how you could think of me like that!" he looked torn, but kept his angry tone.

"I don't know what to think of you anymore. I can't forgive you again. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have said yes to going to the ball with Bree," I whispered, losing my power.

"Is this what this is all about? The stupid ball? Fuck Rose, I was going to tell her I changed my mind when I found out you weren't going with anyone, but then you ran to Tyler like a scared little girl and what was I supposed to do?" He said frustrated. His voice was nasally because of his broken nose and I almost wanted to fix it, but I decided to let him figure it out on his own, and suffer a little bit as well.

"Well, um… no.. I.. I," I stammered. Come to think of it, it really was all about the ball. We were both so angry and envious about the whole thing that we tried to stab each other back each time.

"See that's what I thought. So fuck you Rose I'm out of here," Scorpius growled. He climbed up from the ground and ran out of the room, probably to the Hospital Wing.

I collapsed to the floor and began crying furiously. I couldn't hold in all these emotions in any longer, so I just cried them all out and hoped for a better day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus' POV:<strong>

_{This is the start of something beautiful,_

_This is the start of something new._

_You are the one that makes me loose it all,_

_You are the start of something new.}_

I woke up at the crack of dawn, throwing my hair out of my eyes. I think it really was time to cut it, it was becoming way too annoying. I let that idea rest somewhere in the back of my amazingly talented brain and focused on the important thing today: Sandy's ultrasound.

I was absolutely scared shitless for this because A) I was about to see my child on a small screen without knowing if he or she was okay, and B) I was most likely going to be even more nervous than Sandy would be, and come on… No guy wants to appear weak, right?

I got dressed quickly and tried to make myself look presentable, considering we were leaving Hogwarts and heading to St. Mungos and I headed down to breakfast, praying I wouldn't spill anything on my clothes. Sandy was already waiting for me, sitting at the Gryffindor table as she usually did eating a large plate of eggs and toast. She was sitting alone, and this angered me because usually she would be sitting with a large group of people. But ever since the bloody prophet had exposed our pregnancy to the world, not many people talked to her. It was the most fucked up thing about this whole situation. Just because she was having a child everyone decided to avoid her, well not everyone. We still had our closest buddies and that was fine by us.

I walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "How you going sweetie?"

She smiled widely, showing her white teeth with the small gap between the front two. Her eyes glowed brilliantly and if it were possible, my love for her multiplied. "I'm fine, but boy was I starving this morning!"

"How are you eating?" I asked in amazement.

"How are you not? Are you nervous?" she grinned.

"No!" I lied, but she saw straight through me. Sandy knew how I was feeling just by one glance at me, it was actually frightening. "Why are you sitting here alone?"

She sighed and put down her toast, "Becky wasn't awake yet, Dave thinks he's some top athlete and went for a run, and Bree wouldn't dare to sit with me anyway. She thinks just because I'm pregnant that I have some contagious plague."

I growled at the mention of Bree, "What about Rose and Scorp?"

"Well," she sighed once more, "Rose sent me an owl this morning and said she wasn't leaving her room, and to tell everyone not to disturb her. Then I asked her why and she sent me this letter here," she told me, picking up a small folded piece of parchment Rose had sent her from the table. I took it out of her hands and began reading;

_Sandy,_

_Yesterday when Malfoy said he was going to the ball with Bree, I went to find Tyler - as everyone has apparently heard - and we drank a little bit of fire whiskey, okay a lot of fire whiskey and I wasn't thinking straight._

"Oh no, she called him Malfoy. And when does Rose ever drink?" I asked in disbelief.

Sandy nodded in agreement, "Keep reading, it gets worse."

_Then we went to my common room and I tried to make Scorpius jealous by going to Tyler's dorm - no, we didn't do anything - and I thought it worked._

_Then he got right back at me by snogging Bree in front of me. I got really pissed off when he knocked on my bedroom door afterwards and then he tried to kiss me, so I broke his nose. We started yelling at each other and called each other names and he left._

_I don't think we're going to just forgive each other this time._

_Rose._

"Shit," I mumbled and Sandy hummed as she took a gulp of her pumpkin juice. "What do we do?"

"We do nothing, it's their shit to deal with."

"But, it's Rose and Scorpius! They've been best friends since the end of first year! They can't just never talk again! The are meant for each other, they just don't know it!" I said powerfully, but Sandy didn't respond, "So what are we going to do?"

" What we're going to do is get our arses up to my dad's office and floo to St. Mungos" she said checking her watch.

"What now?" I shouted, growing nervous in a heartbeat.

Sandy laughed heartedly and kissed my forehead, "Yes, now Albus."

We walked up to Neville's office and he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a note sitting on his desk, addressed to us. I picked it up and called Sandy over to me to see the note.

_Sandy, Al,_

_Just go right ahead and use the floo. I was needed for a small meeting in regards to the Ball next month. Good luck with the ultrasound and be back on time, no fooling around. _

_Have a nice day,_

_Neville._

"Alright, I guess we can go then?" Sandy muttered as she picked up a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. It glowed with bright green flames and Sandy stepped in first.

"Who said you got to go first?" I laughed and let her continue. She picked up another handful of powder and shouted clearly 'St. Mungos' before she disappeared into the flames.

Shortly after I was in as well preparing for the nervousness that was about to escalate inside of me, "St. Mungos!" I stepped out of the fireplace to find Sandy waiting patiently for me, "Okay, I'm ready."

"And I though I as nervous!" she chuckled at me, taking my hand in hers as we walked to the counter. A young witch with smooth, black hair greeted us at her desk. "Hi, I'm Sandra Longbottom, I'm here for an ultrasound?"

"Oh yes, hello Sandra, welcome to St. Mungos, yes I've got you booked in right here on my computer, okay you'll be seeing Dr. Poppy Harvard. She's absolutely wonderful, I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable with her," she talked loudly, with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"That's good to hear," Sandy talked calmly, much to my disbelief. How could anyone be calm about seeing their baby for the first time?

"Well, she should be free soon so if you just head to level 2 and sit in the waiting room, she will come out to get you later."

"Okay, thankyou very much!" Sandy called. She pulled me into an elevator and we headed up to the next level. It was a very quick travel so we didn't get the chance to speak. It wasn't until we sat down in the small green waiting room that Sandy spoke, "Al, it's going to be fine. I promise. Just trust me."

"I trust you, I'm just a little worried and scared," I admitted. I could hear distant babies crying in other rooms and just the sound was keeping me on edge. What if our baby didn't get the chance to cry? What if I did something wrong, or I was a bad father to it or what if something happened to Sandy?

"What are you scared about?" Sandy whispered comfortingly, stroking my arm softy trying to relax me.

"I'm scared that something might be wrong, that our baby isn't growing properly or that they might say that you could get hurt, that I turn out to be a bad father or I do something wrong… Or," I rambled quickly. Sandy quickly hushed me and gave me a small kiss on the mouth, probably trying desperately to shut me up. I was a nervous wreck.

"Don't think like that Al," Sandy whispered, "Everything will be fine. Now relax, you're going to scare people."

"Sandra Longbottom?" A tall middle-aged lady called. She wore a white doctors coat and had light brown hair tied into a tight bun, with grey eyes and red lipstick on. Sandy stood up and nodded and I followed suit. "Come with me guys."

We were both asked to take a seat before the doctor spoke, "So I'm Doctor Harvard, but you can call me Poppy. I'll be there through your entire pregnancy and I will deliver the baby when you're ready." She smiled sweetly and began asking Sandy questions about the pregnancy. I sat in silence, blocking out their voices as I stared at the diagrams of pregnancies and children. My breathing hitched as I began to freak out again. I could tell Sandy wanted to punch me in the face for how stressed I was, but couldn't help it. This is what hospitals did to me. It wasn't until I heard Sandy say my name that I tuned into the conversation.

"Are you the father?" Poppy smiled and Sandy stared at me in madness for droning out.

"Y.. yes I'm Albus," I stuttered, the nerves still getting to me.

"Well, Albus, there's nothing to stress about. I understand this is new and it is a lot to take in, but I'm sure you'll be just fine once you relax a little." I nodded slowly, relaxing slightly but still remaining edgy. "Now Sandra, I'll just ask you to hop up on this bed and we'll show you your baby."

Sandy hopped onto the bed and Doctor Harvard rubbed some ointment onto Sandy's exposed belly. I moved my chair over to the bed and held her hand tightly. Poppy tapped Sandy's belly softly four times before mumbling some words I couldn't comprehend. I looked towards the screen which was situated on the wall at the end of the bed. All I could see were blotches of grey, black and white. There was no baby. Poppy moved her wand around and searched for the baby and I grew tense, as did Sandy.

"Where is it?" I asked nervously.

"There it is," she pointed to a tiny shaking speck in the middle of the frame.

"That's it?" Sandy stared at the screen, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, that's your baby," she nodded and enlarged the picture, "Everything seems to be going perfectly, just take your daily vitamins and take care of yourself and it should be perfectly fine. Congratulations. I'll give you a copy of the photo."

I stared at it in wonder. It was my baby. My child was on the screen, not even the size of my thumb, living soundly inside Sandy's stomach. It was suddenly like my whole world revolved around this little shrimp. It was beautiful, my baby was perfect.

"You aren't going soft on me are you?" Sandy laughed and kissed my hand.

"That…. That's our baby… It's our child! It's beautiful," I said, enchanted by it. Poppy handed me the small picture of our child and organized the next appointment before we were free to leave.

When we returned to Neville's office, Neville was sitting at his desk writing a small letter. He turned to face us, it was the first time I'd taken my eyes off of the photo since I'd been given it.

"How'd it go?"

"Dad, you better tell the world, Albus Potter is a complete softie!" Sandy roared in laughter.

"Why?" Neville asked. I shoved the picture in his face. "Where is it?"

"It's there," I pointed to the little shrimp-like spot, "Isn't it just beautiful?"

Neville chuckled and turned to Sandy, "Congrats guys, you're having a baby shrimp. Don't worry about Al though Sandy baby, it happens to all of us blokes. We all go really soft at some point in our lives, and you can't go back hard afterwards, trust me, I know."

"Nice to know," Sandy said, taking large steps away from her father, giggling as she did.

It took me a while to get the joke, but when I did I shouted at her, "Ewe Sandy!" I was grossed out by her words. She put on an innocent face and started walking out of the room.

"I don't get it?" Neville said, dumbfounded.

"Good! See you Daddy!"

It wasn't a second after we walked out the door that we heard Neville's loud voice, "Oh my lord! SANDRA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, no cliffy! Hurray! I felt in a bad mood at the start of writing this - if you couldn't tell - and then when I finished I was in a rather content mood. I really hope you liked it! I am trying to get a move on with it.<strong>

**Again, sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll fix them whe I see them :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! - Yep, it had to be said in capitals! Ha-ha!**

**I was really bummed about how little feedback I got on my last chapter so I hope it improves. In the end though, it doesn't matter how many people review, because I will finish this story! No backing out now :D **

**Love you all!**

**Alicia x :)**


	11. For the First Time

**Hello beautiful people!**

**Wow! 16 new reviews! I can't believe it! That is just amazing! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was speechless when I saw them all – I literally did a huge happy dance in my bedroom because of it!**

**I'm on a pretty good roll with updating, except, the holidays end next week and its back to school for me :( But, don't you guys worry! I will try to type up 2 more chapters before school goes back and I should be able to keep up with the updating, hopefully! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a girl who is still trying to tell herself her Hogwarts letter was burned by her parents.**

**Also, thank you to zizzic797 for offering to be the Beta for this story! Hopefully we will set that up soon :) **

**Please enjoy this chapter, it gets pretty exciting! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{This is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you _

_Saying I'm sorry for that night.}_

I woke up on an early Friday morning and took a big, longing sigh. There was under a fortnight until Hogwarts was holding the much anticipated Ball and I hadn't spoken much more than one word to Scorpius Malfoy at any given time. If it were possible, I probably wouldn't talk to him at all, but since we were the Heads of the school - and sharing the same common room - there was some times where it was inevitable for us to not speak. Scorpius did most of the talking, asking things like 'Are we on patrol tonight?' or 'Have you finished that Potions essay yet?' they were just simple questions, conversation starters. Yet, every time he asked a question I nodded my head, gave an abrupt one-worded answer or just didn't reply at all.

I wasn't prepared to just go back to normal. Not after we laid our hearts out on a platter and left them there to rot. Call me selfish but it just wasn't something I was prepared to do yet.

While I was trying to forget it all, I was able to go to Madame Malkin's store with Lily to go get our dresses made. They were both made exactly the way they we wanted them to. Although, I wasn't exactly looking forward to the ball anymore since I knew most of the night would consist of Tyler trying to stick his tongue down my throat while trying to get me to enter an empty classroom with him. I knew that it wouldn't be the fairy tale kind of night girls dreamed about. Mum had told me about that no matter what, life will never go the way you planned, but whether each situation was looked at in a negative or positive way was entirely up to the way you reacted to it. So, being a complete pessimist, I was prepared for the night to turn bad anyway.

Through the past couple of weeks I'd wondered if Scorpius still planned on taking Bree Smith to the ball with him, but I wouldn't dare ask. It would only lead to another argument if I did. He most likely was, unless he found a nice Beauxbatons girl to take instead when they arrived along with the Durmstrang student's tomorrow morning.

Suddenly, it was like a light bulb had switched on in my head. "That's it!" I cheered to myself. I could go to the ball with a Durmstrang boy instead of Tyler. I could just show up to the ball with a different boy, leaving Tyler all alone. Tyler would be furious no doubt but it would be payback for leaving me at the back to school party a few long months ago. I smiled as I sat up tall in my bed; the ball may not turn out so bad after all.

There was a soft knock on my door and I expected it to be Scorpius, trying to strike up another conversation with me and ruining yet another day of my life but to my surprise it was Becky, standing shyly at my door. I hadn't talked to her in a while. Her long brown hair now came down to her hips and shone brightly in the sunlight and her dark blue eyes were surprisingly striking against her tanned skin.

"Becky, hi," I smiled and she smiled softly back. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could have breakfast together today. I got up earlier than usual and thought I'd eat with you, seeing as everyone else is probably asleep and you're usually up at this time. But if you're not ready I can just leave?" She asked, stepping away believing I was about to reject her offer.

"No, of course I will! Come on in while I quickly do my hair," I replied, leading her into my room. Becky sat on the bed and I walked into the bathroom to get a hair tie and brush to tame my bed hair. I had the worst bed hair in the world, to the point where I would wake up and see darkness from the hair wrapped around my head. When I came back Becky was silent, running her hand across my silky bed sheet. "What's wrong Beck?"

"It's just," she started and I sat down on the other side of the bed waiting for her to continue, "I don't get it Rose. One day you and Scorpius are best friends, nothing can separate you and then out of nowhere, that friendship just slowly starts deteriorating to the point where you don't even speak to him anymore. What happened?"

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and sat in silence. Becky rarely questioned people's decisions, so for her to question mine I knew she cared deeply about it. I didn't open up to many people, but Becky had been my friend for almost as long as Scorpius had so I knew I could trust her. I went to explain it to her - all of it - but something stopped me. I could feel my throat wanting to tell her my woes, but I didn't speak and instead let Becky be the one to speak again.

"Rose, I know you love him. I may not be one of those muggle psychiatrists or anything, but I notice these things. I see the love you both share; it's always been obvious to everyone but you two. I understand how you two are so close, it's the same with Dave and I, just like our friendship. But what I don't understand is how six years of such a phenomenal friendship can just vanish into nothing. Now, tell me what's going on?"

Then it was like a wave of quick words and re-lived emotions flooding out of my mouth. I told Becky about the back to school party, what I saw, about the kiss in the hallway, the ball, about Bree and Tyler and the fights until I had nothing else to say. Out of nowhere the tears started dripping from my eyes, my throat burned while I spoke and my nose stung.

"… I think the only reason I'm so mad is because I... I think I still love him," I blubbered honestly. Becky was doing better than Scorpius; she'd managed to make me a blubbering mess even before breakfast. Becky had sat there listening the hold time, whilst rubbing my back to calm me. I felt so relieved to get so much off my chest and I realized how much of a good friend Becky really was.

Becky left us in a small silence, in case I wanted to add anything before she spoke, "Rose, if you still love him, you need to tell him how you feel. No more avoiding the subject, I want you to just go for it. Keep it as friends if you have to," she said positively, making sure I was listening, "But I don't want you to avoid him anymore Rose. You both deserve to be happy, and neither of you can be happy while you pretend he doesn't exist."

I was surprised at how fiercely Becky was telling me this. The once shy, timid Becky Wood wasn't here right now and instead this affirmative, powerful Rebecca sat right next to me, snapping me out of my emotional state.

"So… So I should go talk to him? Tell him how I feel? Forgive him?" I said processing it all.

"Forgive him? As much as you can. Tell him how you feel? Only when you feel comfortable enough to bring all that back out to him," she smiled at me soothingly. "So do you want to eat breakfast first or are you going to go chase him now?"

Without replying I was already throwing my shoes on and fixing my tear stained face. Becky laughed at me as I ran around the room preparing. I had a new boost of confidence in me and no one could stop me.

"I'm really sorry Beck, but there's something I have to do and it has to be done on an empty stomach," I apologized to my friend who was finding my confidence rather amusing.

"No problem, Dave will probably be up by now anyway, now go on and restore your friendship!"

I ran out of my room filled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness and confidence. I took a quick glance at Scorpius' bedroom door and a small smile grew on my face. Yes, I was going to make this all right. I skipped down to the Great Hall – yes, literally skipped - and I was ready to make things right. Many people stared at me as though I was crazy but they didn't faze me; I was much too excited to let them darken my mood anyway.

I entered the Great Hall and while I passed the tables I managed to quickly snatch a small piece of bacon and eat it in case I didn't have time to eat later before class. I looked around for any of my friends and the only two there were Becky and Dave. I went to the left side of the room to the Slytherin table, the same as I had a few weeks ago, and cleared my throat as Tyler Thomas turned to face me.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing over her-" I didn't let him finish. Instead I placed my hand across his mouth and shook my head.

"No no no no," I said hurriedly, "Let me do the talking." Tyler stared at me dumbfounded, and his friends turned to stare at me as well, curious to see what was about to occur.

"Tyler, a few months ago, you slept with a younger girl after a party we went to as a couple – basically, you cheated on me. And I promised myself I would never get involved with you again. Yet a few weeks ago, I came crawling back, just like you predicted," Now, many more people were listening in, "But now I realize how useless and pathetic you are, you're just some dickhead who thinks girls worship him. Well guess what Tyler? Nobody worships you! In fact, most people despise you! So fuck you Tyler Thomas! Fuck you and your scamming and pretending, we're done."

I watched the colour drain from Tyler's face as the words I yelled sunk into his brain. Some people were gasping; others were smiling and nodding respectfully towards me. The teachers who had been in the room were more than shocked, but they didn't stop me or say anything, instead, they continued eating their breakfast, pretending they didn't hear – bless them. Even though this meant I didn't get to dump him for a Durmstrang boy on the night of the ball, at least I had him off my back. I could go to the ball with another guy, or even alone, as long as I didn't go with Tyler Thomas. I walked off feeling quite relived, a small smirk evident on my face. What I said might've been harsh, but I couldn't be a boomerang anymore and just keep returning to Tyler every time he threw me away.

Now that I was free from Tyler, I had one other thing to worry about and that was to find Scorpius and tell him I was sorry. Gee, I was going to have a sore voice tomorrow from all this talking. There was barely anytime left for me to search for him until class started, but then I realized we would be in Charms class first thing. It was all planning out perfectly. I was confident and relaxed and overall content. I headed up to my room to grab my books for class. As I headed down the staircase and it dawned on me that not only was Scorpius in this class, but Bree was too. My stomach ached and I prayed she wouldn't be all over him like usual.

But, as I made to the classroom, there she was, taking my usual spot and she was all over him like a child on a swing set. Scorpius' eyes flickered onto mine and I smiled at him, hoping he would get the hint that my mood had changed. He was taken aback at the sudden difference in my mood and he sat up straighter, trying to get Bree to sit down in her spot. She followed his eyes and turned to face me, scrunching her face a little.

"I'm sitting here today _Rosie_," she faked innocence. I felt like slapping her across the face, but I held myself back. "You can sit in my usual spot at the back."

I stared at her as though I'd heard nothing. Instead of obeying her command, I turned to face Scorpius. "You mind if we have a little talk later tonight?"

He was extremely surprised at my cool tone, and probably because I didn't listen to Bree as well. Not following Bree's every command can be dangerous – as I'd seen before – as she can turn pretty much anyone against you. I wasn't going to let her walk on me today; I wasn't going to let her win.

"Uh… yeah, sure," Scorpius smiled back at me, earning him a whack on the shoulder from his girlfriend. We weren't exactly best friends again yet, but at least we were now talking.

"Why are you talking to her?" Bree shrieked before facing me, "You're still going to sit at the back you know!"

I smiled sweetly, not bothering to hide the bitterness in my voice as I spoke, "Oh that's no problem. I'm sure Scorp here will love you as his partner. You're obviously so good at charms, after all, isn't that how you got him to go out with you?"

I walked to the back of the room and felt rather pleased by myself. Everything was working out just fine. I prayed the talk with Scorpius would too.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby.}_

I couldn't believe it. Rose Weasley, my former best friend who hadn't shown any emotion towards me but hate these past few weeks actually smiled at me and asked to talk to me. This was ground-breaking, earth-stopping! And yet I felt a little scared to talk to her properly again. I was afraid that I would mess it up all over again.

Bree was furious that I had even talked to her, but I didn't care. Frankly, Bree could shove this whole Ball up her arse. I could easily tell her it was over, but I needed to set things straight with Rose first. From now on, Rose always came before Bree Smith. I finished dinner – with Rose nowhere to be seen – so I grabbed two bread rolls and a chicken drumstick in case she was hungry and hurried back to my common room. I was in such a good mood that I was even nice to Greg for once.

"Good evening Greg! Had a nice day?" I smiled.

"Well it was quite nice actually, thank you!" he cheered.

"Honey dukes!" I exclaimed and he let me through without another word.

There Rose sat, fiddling with her collar and tapping her foot against the blue rug. I cleared my throat and she jumped in surprised. I was amazed she hadn't heard me come in. She stared at the food in my hand in confusion and I held it up in front of me for her to take.

"I, ah, brought you some food. You weren't down there for dinner."

"Oh, thank you," she smiled awkwardly before taking a bite of a roll. It was painful to see how far apart we'd become, I mean, I couldn't even bring her food without it being awkward.

"So," I began, "You wanted to talk?"

She looked at me blankly, as though she'd forgotten why we were here before she shook out of it and came back to life again. "Right of course!" she laughed.

"You want to tell me what we're talking about?" I said slowly before she span right into a large speech.

"I wanted to talk to you because there are a lot of things that have happened that maybe shouldn't have and I needed to set things straight," she breathed deeply. I nodded and took a seat. "I know we've been drifting apart lately and I'm so sorry! It's completely my fault! I was so self-absorbed that I asked you to the ball far too late and I got mad when I had no right to be. Then we both tried to get back at each other with jealousy and it tore us apart! If I could go back to then I wouldn't have run off to Tyler like a little girl. It was childish and stupid. I understand that it may be hard to go back to the way we were, but instead of pretending it's okay, I need to tell you how I feel."

I was shocked at how fast the words flew from her mouth. I let wanted to butt in and let her know it wasn't all her fault, but I knew she still needed to get a lot more stuff out of her system so I let her keep on going.

"Do you remember the day we became friends?" she asked softly, "It was on a rainy day at the end of our first year."

"How could I forget?" I laughed at the memory.

_I watched in awe as little Rose Weasley danced in the rain in the courtyard. Everyone was waiting for the carriages to take us to Hogsmeade, where I would soon be leaving for home after a successful first year at Hogwarts. While we were all crammed under the shelters in our raincoats, she jumped and splashed into puddles, laughing sweetly as she did so. Her long, dark red hair stuck to her head and she was a wet as the Black Lake._

"_Ewe, what does that freak thinks she's doing?" My friend Malik Zabini from the Slytherin house sneered at her in disgust._

"_It looks like fun to me," I muttered quietly, but loud enough for Malik to have heard. _

_He snorted at me before stating, "You and I would no longer be friends if you did what she's doing."_

"_Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. My two other friends Julian Watters and Paul Hudson, who were both in my house, Ravenclaw, stared at me. They knew not to question Malik, our leader and couldn't believe I'd dared to._

"_Yes really you fool!" Malik hissed at me. I began taking off my raincoat slowly. "What are you doing?"_

"_Here hold this would you?" I asked, holding out my raincoat to Malik as he stared at it in his hands._

_Without another word I ran out into the rain and let it shower me. I splashed and jumped all the way over to Rose Weasley, as my friends stared at me with open mouths. Rose turned to face me, smiling as she continued dancing around in the rain. She had light freckles sprayed across her nose, rosy pink cheeks and piercing sky blue eyes were full of joy._

"_Hey! You're Scorpius Malfoy right?" she smiled._

"_Uh, yeah I am," I smiled back, "And you're Rose Weasley, right?"_

"_Sure am! Isn't this so much fun?" she cheered, twirling around in circles. We both kicked mud around our feet and pretended no one else was around. Within minutes I was soaked to the bone, and I knew the ride home wasn't going to be too pleasant._

"_It sure is! Hey, um, do you want to be my friend?" I asked slowly, unsure of her answer._

_She smiled widely, showing a perfect row of teeth, "Why of course! Want to ride with me and my friends on the train?"_

_It no longer mattered how cold I was, or how sick I was going to get. I had made a new friend and it was completely worth it._

"You were the only one, out of the entire school, which was crazy enough to join me," Rose smiled lovingly, "I knew you and I were going to be close."

"Spent the whole ride comparing our similarities," I grinned.

"But we weren't best friends yet." I hummed in agreement to her words. "That didn't become clear until you came to my house during those holidays, when you stood up for yourself in front of my entire family."

I closed my eyes and remember yet another strong memory.

_During the school break, I had been invited to the 'Burrow' by my new friend Rose Weasley. The Burrow was her grandparent's home where the Weasley's, Potters and their friends had big lunches as a great big family every Sunday. To say I was nervous was an understatement. As Mum and I stepped into the fireplace, preparing to floo to the Burrow, Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me out._

"_Just give me a second would you Stori?" he mumbled before kneeling down to be eye level with me. "Now look Scorp, I'm am one hundred per cent happy that you've found a good bunch of friends, no matter who they are, but I just want to let you know something. People, today might say things about our family, about me. I just want you to know, try not to get too riled up at the things they might say. They all have their reasons, no matter how awful they seem."_

_Unaware of how much this would mean - the words my Dad said. I didn't think of them as such a big deal. Right up until I sat down for lunch at the Burrow._

_Rose introduced me to everyone, and believe me, there were a lot of names to remember. I tried to be a small as possible, staying polite and out of the way. I tried making a good first impression, but I still copped small, threatening glances from some of the male relatives every once in a while. As we all sat down, ready to eat, Molly Weasley stood up in front of us all. Her face was pulled into a loving smile; the wrinkles were pulling at her mouth and eyes._

"_Thank you all for coming to yet another Sunday lunch at the Burrow. Today, let's all welcome young Scorpius here into our home and treat him with the same love and respect as everyone else here tonight," she smiled at me, I could hear the threatening in her voice at the last sentence, directed at the other men at the large table._

_We all ate as much as we could; Mrs Weasley's food was absolutely delicious. We talked amongst ourselves; each group were deeply involved in their own conversations. It was all going fine until Rose's father Ron and Percy – I think his name was – start up a rather difficult conversation with me. _

"_So, Scorpius?" Percy began, "How's your father?"_

"_Oh, he's… fine," I replied, already uncomfortable._

_It was Ron who spoke next, "Still practising his Dark Arts?"_

_Rose dropped her fork onto her plate and stared at her father in horror, "Daddy!"_

"_Uh, no. Dad never used a single Dark spell after the war."_

_There was a small silence and I was afraid I was going to be kicked out. Ron's knuckles turned white as he gripped his cutlery and Percy looked ready to continue._

"_It must be hard for you, having a father who did such terrible things…"_

"_Percy!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. Her face bright red with embarrassment over what her sons were doing. "That's enough of that, I won't hear any more of it."_

"_What Mum?" Ron shrugged, "His father was a criminal. He doesn't deserve to be happy! Scorpius has a right to know how terrible his father was!"_

_Rose put her head in her hands and blushed brighter than her grandma had. It looked like she was about to explode in tears. I felt horrible, it I wasn't about to let her relatives win. I had a right to stand up for my family, no matter how young I was. I rose from my seat; everyone's eyes were on me. _

"_I'm sorry that you feel that way about my father, but I will not sit here and listen to you talk poorly about him! I know what he did during the war; he explained it to me. He was ashamed of what he did, but he is different now! I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way." I picked up my jacket and was followed by Molly, Hermione and Rose. "Thank you so much for the food Mrs Weasley, it was yummy."_

"_I'm so sorry about those two Scorpius. They, just never really let go of it all," Hermione looked down to me sadly. "I'll go floo your parents and let them know to pick you up soon, okay?"_

_I nodded and she walked away with Mrs Weasley, leaving Rose and I by the door together. I couldn't tell how Rose was feeling, but I could see the tears in her eyes as she looked down at the floor. I instantly felt guilty._

"_Oh Rose, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been like that!" I apologize but she just shook her head at me._

"_No, Scorpius. I'm glad you did it. I'm so glad you stood up against them. Not many other people would've. Are you sure you're not meant to be in Gryffindor?" she laughed and pulled me into a hug. "You're my best friend, you know that?"_

"I'd never been more proud of anyone ever then that," Rose sighed happily. "As soon as you stood up and set my Uncle and Father straight, I knew you and I were meant to be friends forever. You had this fire in your heart, and it's what I was looking for in a friend. It's like we share the same fire."

There was a silence, and nothing was heard but the crackling of the fire. I stared at Rose. She had changed so much from the little girl dancing in the rain. Her hair was darker; eye's bluer and for some reason, she hid her freckles with makeup. The sad thing was though, she wasn't so free anymore. She had this frailness about her, she wasn't so loud, or flamboyant. She was broken.

And I couldn't help but feel like it was entirely my fault.

Rose turned her head to look out the window and large grin came over her features. Her eyes grew wide with excitement and I knew something was about to happen. I followed her eyes out to the window. It was raining.

We both stared at each other with anticipation. Without a single word, be both ran out of our room, past all the stairs and prefects – who didn't seem to care anyway – and snuck out through a side door out to the front courtyard. We stepped out and instantly the rain covered us.

The rain felt amazing on my skin, refreshing. The rain poured onto our heads, and down our backs. I felt free and young and wild as I span in circles, whipping the rain with my hands. I heard Rose laugh as she leapt around. She sounded so much younger and as I turned to look at her, I realised she looked younger as well. Her makeup had wash off from the downpour, revealing her beautiful freckles sprinkled on her nose. It felt like we were back in our first year again. I took Rose's hands in mine and we ran in circles, skipping, splashing and laughing for what felt like a lifetime.

"Isn't this so much fun?" Rose laughed, repeating the words she used so many years ago.

"It sure is!" I smiled, pausing. I hadn't felt this good in a long time. Rose continued to dance around and I stood still, staring at her, preparing to ask her my next question. "Hey, um, do you want to be my best friend, again?"

She replied in the same breath as I had spoken, "No."

"E… Excuse me?" I stammered.

"How about you be my boyfriend instead?" she smiled widely, showing her perfect teeth yet again. My heart was beating a mile a minute, before I pulled her close to me, our faces just centimetres apart.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I whispered before our lips collided.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I was completely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how was that? Ah! Yay! Finally, right? Took them a while, hahaha! Not sure if I like this chapter so much… but hey, it had a good ending, right? There were a lot of memories in this chapter, hopefully that's okay and I hope it gave you an insight on how Scorp and Rose became such close friends. <strong>

**Now the next couple of chapters will include the Ball, an accident and a test of love. I'm not saying anymore!**

**I love you all, thank you for reading my fanfic, I can't believe people actually like what I write! It's insane!**

**If you could please REVIEW like you all did for chapter 10, it would make me unbelievably happy!**

**Stay brilliant!**

**Alicia xx :) **


	12. As Long As You Love Me

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating in FOREVER! **

**I've had school production on and my third show is tonight, and for anyone who has done any production or theatre work will know how hectic it can get in the last few weeks leading up to it - especially if you haven't got it together! **

**It's been going good though, I was choreographer this year so writing for my fan fiction has been lower down on the importance scale, unfortunately. **

**I'm going to try and keep on track from now on! Shorter chapters, quicker updates! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{As long as you love me,_

_We could be starving,_

_We could be homeless,_

_We could be broke._

_As long as you love me.}_

I walked through the door of my common room to be faced with a small pack of girls squealing at my presence with their faces covered in green gooey mud. I didn't know whether I should've laughed or screamed at them all. The group included Lily, Sandy, Becky and Rose. There were two younger girls - most likely Lily's friends - whose names I couldn't remember.

"Scorpius! Hi!" Rose stood up from the couch, her face was coated in green shit as well. Not that she looked ugly, but it was a little scary.

"Uh, what the hell happened to your faces?" I asked, mildly frightened.

They all giggled nervously, "Facial mask. We are preparing for tomorrow, silly!" Rose rolled her eyes, "Now hurry up and get out of here, you can bunk with Al tonight. We're having a girls night!"

I groaned sadly, "What!? But this is my common room! I deserve to sleep in my own bed! I'll pretend I'm not here!"

Rose ignored my begging, "Tough. Look, it's just one night. Unless you want me to make you bunk with Timothy?"

I gasped at the thought. Timothy was a durmstrang student and was about twice my height and unfortunately had five times the more muscle than I did - and that's a lot! He pisses me off beyond belief. He's so bloody suave, and he knows it. He wants Rose, I just know he does. His accent is like, Romanian cross Irish - who has an accent like that?! Timothy Travalis does. It's not that I'm jealous of him -no way - it's just, he can't come into MY school and flirt with MY girlfriend and overpower ME! Rose knows I don't like him, so I think she just includes him to torture me. Seriously, if you think I'm being dramatic, you should've been there yesterday. I caught him trying to take a peak down her top. Who does that?! Oh, right. Guys apparently do that. It still pissed me off and it took me all my strength to hold myself in my seat and not take a swing at the filthy pig's face. There was no way I was going to sleep with him. No way.

"Fine, I'll go."

Rose smirked, "Excellent. See you tomorrow."

I leaned in close to her, our foreheads nearly touching, "I'll be waiting at the end of the stairs."

She turned her head away and I could tell she was blushing. No one knew that we were a couple now, so she was trying to be extra careful with what we showed in public. I on the other hand, didn't really care who saw. I thought it was long over due for us to let people know we were official, but Rose wasn't ready. I'd keep it a secret forever if it meant she'd be mine. For me, especially to have kept it a secret for so long was one of my greatest achievements. I'm serious! Rose was good with secrets though, she's used to having people tell her stuff in their weakest moments - and she won't say anything. I love her for that gift.

We took a step away from each other and Rose cleared her throat. I saw Lily's jaw drop as she looked at us. Whoops, cover blown. Rose had obviously seen it too because she shooting the most horrendous glare at me. Gee, if looks could kill, I'd be close to death. I quickly walked into my room and collected some clothes. I decided to grab my robes for tomorrow and any other things I needed, because I had a feeling that I wouldn't be allowed back in after I left.

I was actually getting pretty excited for tomorrow night. I remember Dad telling me about the Yule Ball - it was one of his favourite times at Hogwarts. I was so glad to be going with Rose. I probably would've killed myself if I'd have gone with Bree. Yes, I know I brought that problem on myself in the first place, there's no need to remind me. I'm just lucky to have it all work out.

Speaking of Bree Smith, making her realise that she wasn't my partner anymore was more than hard. I had told her over 5 times that I wasn't going to the ball with her, yet she constantly refused to believe it. I remember the last time I told her, I'm still not sure if she's gotten the picture or not.

_I slowly made my way down to the Slytherin common room to find Bree Smith. I was hoping that this would be the last time I had to tell her we were over. I swear she has no goodness in her heart. The last time I had told her, she told me she understood and then that same night I heard her talking to her friends about "…how great Scorpius and I will look at the ball.". This time though, I wasn't leaving until I was sure she wouldn't try anything again._

_As soon as I got through the door, I could here her obnoxious voice rambling to her friends. She was lying on the couch while her friends sat on the floor. Before I could hear her conversation, one of her friends spotted me. She pointed towards me and Bree turned around to see me. She smirked playfully before turning back to her friends and dismissing them somehow. She then got off the couch and slowly walked towards me, swinging her hips as she did so. Last year, I would've found her walk sexy, but now I found it disturbing. I'm surprised her hips haven't been thrown out of place yet._

"_Scorpie! Where have you been? I'm glad you're back! I need to talk to you about our outfits for the ball, you see, we must have matching colours otherwi…."_

_I cut her off, "No Bree! We need to talk. I'm not going to the ball with you. You know that!"_

_She gasped loudly, "How dare you!"_

"_Look, I'm being nice! At least I'm giving you time to find a replacement. I could ditch you on the night, but no, I'm ditching you now."_

_Bree lowered her voice, "There's no way you're ditching me for some red-head Weasley freak!"_

_I laughed because Rose's hair isn't even red. It's dark auburn, and it's beautiful unlike Bree's bleached blonde hair with her black regrowth. Bree stared at me as I laughed before speaking lowly, "I'll make you and the Weasley pay."_

_I laugh humourlessly, "Sure, go ahead and try."_

"_Oh I will," she smirked evilly. I was kind of nervous about her evil ways but I didn't say anything._

"_Goodbye Breanna. I hope you have a good time at the ball, without me."_

"_Fine! But I warned you, you asshole!" she shrieked, "I didn't even want to go with you!"_

"_You keep telling yourself that," I laughed and walked out the door relieved and happy with the way things were turning out._

I shook my head contently at the memory and carried a bag of clothes out of my room with me. As I past the girls in the common room, I could see Rose was furious and the others crowded around her. I tried to sneak out before I was seen but I could feel their stares on me.

"Scorpius!" Lily squealed loud enough for me to jump.

"Uh, yeah?" I muttered. Lily walked closer to me and I examined the green goo on her face. People actually put that shit on their faces?! Woah.

Suddenly Lily's hand collided with my face and sent me stumbling back from the force. The pain was terrible, tears flung to my eyes and my nose stung as well. "What the fuck was that for!? You crazy bitch!"

"Don't go coming on to my cousin unless you are really going to care for her! I saw you try and seduce her before!" She shrieked and I stood there in confusion, still clutching my swollen cheek.

All the other girls were glaring at me, their eyes narrow and dark. I felt like I was missing something. I looked over at Rose to find her hiding a smirk. How dare she! She told them I was some possessed ladies man, I bet she did! I was going to get her for that. Although, I couldn't help but find it funny as well. It was a good cover up for our relationship, I suppose.

Before Lily could hit me again, I ran out of the room and headed to the Gryffindor common room to hopefully get some good sleep before the ball. I still don't know why I couldn't just sleep in my own bed. They were probably going through my belongings, psycho girls... As I walked through the entrance I saw many excited faces around the entire common room. People were talking loudly and girls were flipping through magazines, looking for hair styles and trends they could sport tomorrow. I slipped past them all to the back of the room to find Dave and Al. Dave acknowledged me first, waving with his free hand. His other hand was holding his wand, for some reason.

Al then looked up from his book and laughed, "You're not bunking with me."

"What!" I yelled loudly, "No, y… you have to let me!"

He sighed, "Nup, there's no way. You can bunk with Dave, I like my space."

"You already knew I was going to be kicked out didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

Al laughed loudly again, "Yep, Sandy told me the girls were having a 'girls night' so I kind of figured you'd be kicked out."

Instead of replying to him, I turned to Dave and smiled, in hope that I'd get a bed tonight. Dave shook his head in pity, "You are so pathetic. Okay, you can bunk with me. I'll use and extendable charm to make the bed longer."

Yes I was in. I sank into the spare armchair. "Thanks mate!"

"Uh, yeah, no problem. BUT, if you try anything on me, I will knock you out," he smirked.

I gave him a horrified look before laughing at the idea. A small moment passed and I glanced down to Al's book and read the title.

_Wizards Guide to Teen Pregnancy_

_- A guide to the rights and wrongs of being a father. _

I admired Al's responsible ways these past few months, he'd grown up a lot. But it still didn't mean I wasn't going to feel sorry for him. Reading up on pregnancy instead of hot female quidditch players. He returned to his reading and Dave stood up.

"Well, how about we leave mate? Gotta get some rest if I'm going to be up all night tomorrow."

"Yeah," I agreed, "See you later Al."

"See ya," he mumbled so we left him be. He was deep into the book, and for him to be reading in the first place was all ready hard enough.

Dave and I headed up to the dormitories and took out our wands, together we extended the bed to twice it's normal size. I breathed a sigh of relief that I was getting some good sleep tonight and decided to lounge on my side of the bed.

"So…" Dave started as he removed his shoes and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"So." I shrugged, hoping he wasn't bringing up anything to do with Rose.

"When are you and Rose getting together?"

Of course he did.

I shrugged again, "I don't know. Isn't being ball partners enough for now mate?"

"Come on! You to need to start getting it on!" he laughed.

I stared at him in mock horror, "I'm not sure I know what you mean by 'getting it on' but if it's anything like you and Becky, it's not just getting breakfast together.

"Hey, you be quite about that. I don't want too many people knowing what went on," he smirked.

"Everybody knows!" I laughed. Becky and Dave 'got it on' in the change rooms after Gryffindor won against Slytherin in a quidditch match a couple of weeks ago. Poor guys were caught by Professor Flitwick.

"True," Dave grinned, the incident didn't faze him much.

I lied down on the bed and felt my eyes droop. It really was time for sleep. Without a warning I had fallen asleep, as I felt the nerves of tomorrow night creep up on my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? : )<strong>

**I was going to include the Ball in this chapter but I decided to keep it short and sweet, and get it out to you guys quicker. **

**Okay that's it for me now, I'll update before the end of this month I promise!**

**The ball is definitely coming next! :D**

**Please REVIEW and give me your thoughts on the direction of this story, I hope you like it!**

**Love you all,**

**Alicia xox **


	13. If It Kills Me

**Why hello! Fancy seeing you here again! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one! I appreciate it! This one's been split into two chapters because it's already too long as it is! **

**There are a lot of weird emotions in this one so I hope they work well. You're probably going to hate me after this chapter, hehehe ;)**

**Please REVIEW if you'd like to for this chapter, I put a lot of time into it so I'd like to get feedback on it!**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not J.K Rowling. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV: <strong>

_{Come on skinny love,_

_Just last the year._

_Pour a little salt,_

_We were never here.}_

I woke up on the morning of the ball feeling fresh and alive. It seemed more like the middle of the day than the morning. I must've slept in. Last night, shortly after stupid Scorpius nearly blew our cover, us girl decided to finish up with the beauty side of the night and jump into the social side. I tried hard to avoid the 'Scorpius' topic in case someone got the hint that we were more then friends. But, of course, that was not the case. He was brought up somewhere in between talk of Becky and Dave's sexual incident a few weeks ago and Lily's latest 'Benjamin' drama.

"_So, Rose," Sandy smirked at me. Straight away I knew what was about to happen. "How come you are going to the Ball with Scorpius, yet you think he's a obsessed man whore? I mean, that's a little shady don't you think?"_

_I paused shortly before mumbling, "I didn't say obsessed."_

_Lily's eyes grew wide with realization. I rolled my eyes and gave Sandy a powerful shove. Some of her tea spilt on the floor from the force yet she didn't seem to fazed by it. Instead, she smirked evilly at me and took another sip of her mug. _

"_You're going out with him aren't you?!" she shrieked, smiling widely._

_I rolled my eyes again and decided that I couldn't run from the question anymore. "I don't know why it's called 'going out'. I mean, seriously, what if you never went out? What if you were the stay-inside-don't-tell-anyone type of couple? What would it be called then? Staying in?"_

_Lily ignored my ramble and screamed excitedly, "I knew it! You are so together!"_

_Dana and Melanie - Lily's new Beauxbatons friends - smiled widely at me, and I felt a bit uncomfortable. Not that I didn't like them, I just didn't like it when they stared at me with their large blue eyes and wide mouths. The corners of Becky's mouth were curling up and Sandy was still smirking like the devil. _

"_Uh… I guess… Yeah. But keep it quite will you?" I groaned._

"_Oh of course! I promise Rose!" she swore whilst smiling. _

_I knew by the next night everybody in the school would know. _

I sat up and examined everyone else. We had all lounged ourselves around the common room last night and slept peacefully despite the nerves. Sandy slept on the couch, Becky and Lily on the rug, Dana and Melanie each took a chair and I had somehow manoeuvred myself underneath the coffee table. It seemed that everyone else looked perfect in the mornings but me, not so much. I could feel my hair sticking to my neck and cheeks messily.

Although I looked like crap, I certainly didn't feel like it. I felt excited and happy and free. Then I remembered what was actually happening, and the nerves came. What if I fell over? Or spilt something on my dress? Or had another 'Tyler' incident? I shook these thoughts away quickly. No, none of that was going to happen. Tonight would be amazing, I just had to have faith in that.

Melanie was the first to awake. She stretched her small body out from her blankets and sighed. She turned her head to see me and smiled. "Good morning Rose."

"'Morning Melanie," I smiled back, "All set for tonight?"

"Ah yes, Rose. It shall be zee most beautiful night of my life!" She beamed excitedly. Her eyes shone brightly - even in the mornings - and her blonde hair was silky and smooth. I kind of envied her. There had been over 9 guys at our school who have considered ditching their partners for a chance with Melanie Princeton. But I had Scorpius, and I didn't see myself letting go of him anytime soon.

Suddenly, Dana jumped out of her seat as though something had bitten her. "Je suis debout! Je suis réveillé!" she screamed, throwing her pillow to the ground and straightening her Beauxbatons blue pyjamas.

I stared at Melanie for an explanation and she whispered, "I'm up, I'm awake. She does it every morning unfortunately."

Dana wasn't too good at English. In fact, I'd only heard her say about 15 English words since we met. Lily said as long as you have Melanie with you, she can translate anything Dana says for you. But if it's just you with her, well, you're on your own.

"Good morning Dana," I smiled. She at least knew those words, I was sure of it.

Her eyes lit up at she noticed the words, "Good… m.. morning, Rose."

"La balle est ce soir, êtes-vous prêt?" Melanie asked her in French.

"Oui, bien sûr que je suis, idiot!" Dana shouted back. I suspected she was angry, but didn't French people shout their conversations most of the time anyway?

"Je demandais juste, pas besoin de crier!" Melanie continued and since I couldn't understand much of what they were yelling about, I decided to wake up the others. I could remember a few French words that Aunty Fleur had taught me, but she had given up on me ever learning French when I couldn't even remember how to say "Hello, I'm Rose and welcome to the Burrow. Would you like a drink?" when her French friends travelled over to visit her.

I threw a pillow at Becky and ripped Lily's blanket off of her body. They both groaned and squirmed. "Get up lazy bums! We've got a big night ahead of us!"

"But it's the morning! Let me sleep!" Lily whined.

I giggled softly, "No can do. We've gotta prepare!"

"We can prepare later, right now, I want rest."

"You've had over 10 hours sleep! Get up!" I laughed crossly. Lily shivered and clung to the shaggy rug, desperate not to move but Becky just stood up and yawned, making no fuss. Why couldn't Lily be as simple as Beck?

I hadn't noticed that Sandy had woken up until I saw her run for the toilet. We all grimaced when we heard the sound of gagging and vomit coming from my bedroom. Poor Sandy got really bad morning sickness, and she could feel nauseous at any time of the day.

"Well, I can't fall asleep after hearing that. I guess I'm up now," Lily slowly rose from the floor.

I called out to Sandy sympathetically, "Sand, are you okay? Need a hand?"

"I'm good, I'm…." she shouted back before another bout of sickness hit her. By the time Sandy had cleaned her teeth and came out of my bathroom, everyone was awake and excited about what the passing hours were leading up to our big night. "Okay, I'm all good. What time is it?"

"12:30 in zee afternoon," Melanie mumbled as she checked the time on the watch.

"Well, we missed breakfast, and the ball starts at 6, so by the time we finish lunch, we should have enough time to get ready," Becky spoke clearly, organizing our day easily.

Sandy began walking to the door, "Well, I'm eating lunch now or I'll die of starvation. See you down there."

"Vous êtes dans votre pyjama!" cried Dana.

Melanie translated once again for us all, "You're in your pyjamas."

Sandy glanced down at herself and shrugged. "Oh well, I want food. Screw how I look!"

She continued out the door down to the Great Hall. I glanced at everyone else and we all shrugged as well. We all laughed and walked down to the hall in our very childish pyjamas. We ignored the horrified stares from other classmates, who wouldn't be seen dead out in their PJ's. For once, I didn't care what people thought of me. If people wanted to stare, they could. I was with my friends and having fun with them was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{If I should be so bold, _

_I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand. _

_Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man ._

_But I never said a word I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again.}_

I was woken up by the sound of loud, rock music blasting from outside the dormitory. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned at the sunlight beaming through the opened curtains. I checked the alarm clock by Dave's bedside table. 11:36am. Great, an early start is just what I needed. Not. I looked around to see if anyone else was actually sensible, but there was no one left in the dormitory. How were they up so early? It was a day off!

After getting changed into something decent, rather than my boxers, I stumbled out of bed and down to the common room. I ran my fingers roughly through my hair and made it stick up wildly. I was greeted by half-awake, excited Gryffindor's fidgeting in the common room. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of my life. The equation was simple; Me + Rose + A beautiful night = A night of bliss. Well, hopefully. I still didn't know what Bree Smith had planned, but she wasn't going to get her way. Whatever she had up her sleeve, I'd be prepared for. She wouldn't ruin anything.

I found Al reading his stupid book again, in the corner by himself. I understood that being a good parent was important to him, but he didn't need to make it apparent to others and make them have pity on him. I walked over to him and jokingly pulled the book out of his hands. Al's head snapped up and I was met with a filthy glare.

"Give that back!" he snarled lowly. He looked tired and grumpy so I quickly dropped the book back into his lap.

I snorted loudly and sat on the arm of his chair, "What's up your ass?"

It took him a minute to reply. "Nothing. Rough night."

"All you did was sleep though?" I smirked trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Al sighed and he pulled his lips into a tight line. "Well, obviously I didn't get to do that, did I?"

"Gee sorry. Look, go get some sleep before tonight. I'm sure Sandy will be anxious enough without you getting all moody on her."

His face softened at the mention her name and after a few long seconds, he closed his book and walked up to the dormitory silently. Feeling very lonesome, I strolled - yes, strolled - down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. I looked around at the plainness of the Great Hall. All the banners and decorations had been taken down so the teachers could make the Hall look like a proper ball tonight. I had no idea what it would look like, but I knew it would look great. I piled my plate up with eggs, bacon and toast to give me an energy boost. It didn't take long before I was back for seconds. As I reached up for yet another slice of toast I saw a group of brightly coloured girls in the corner of my eye walking through the hall. It wasn't until I heard a loud, pitchy laugh that I realized it was Rose and her friends. There they all were, walking into the Great Hall in their pyjamas. Rose wore purple pyjamas with little pink pigs on them. It was very cute, to say the least. Lily was the first to spot me. She tugged at Roses arm and pointed towards me.

"Come over here!" I called waving my hand as I did. Rose smiled and took a seat next to me, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. My eyes grew wide and I stared at her. She shrugged and nodded towards her friends. "They know?"

"Mm-hm," she smiled lightly and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, in that case," I smirked and gave her a deep, loving kiss on the mouth. Lily tossed a piece of toast crust at me, which I dodged flawlessly, of course.

"Please leave those kind of gestures in your room."

Rose blushed and I laughed, "Fine then, we will."

The girls finished their breakfast slowly, not that I minded, and the conversations were mainly about tonight. I was so glad that Rose had told her friends about us. Now I didn't have to hide my feelings for her. Best friends falling in love, how cliché? And, yes… I did just say love. I really did love Rose, without a doubt. Without even realising, I was smiling stupidly at her while she ate. Merlin, I probably looked like a stalker or something.

I noticed some crumbs on the corner of Rose's lips. I inwardly smirked as I leant towards her. "You've got a little something here. I'll get it."

I gave her a soft kiss and Lily groaned. "Go away!"

"Sorry Lily, last time I promise," I lied. I looked around properly for the first time and noticed people staring at Rose and I. I didn't know f it was because of the kiss we'd just shared or Rose's pig pyjamas, but all I knew was that everyone most likely already knew about us now. Or, at least they would by tonight.

"Well, we must be off. Got to get ourselves looking sexy for tonight!" Sandy smiled as she stood.

"It's not long past one! Surely you don't need that much time!" I stared incredulously.

Rose laughed and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "It's a girl thing. I'll see you tonight!"

They all began standing ready to leave when Sandy lent in close to me and whispered, "If you see Al, can you tell him to meet me at 3 by the Hufflepuff common room?"

"Uh, sure?" I muttered, puzzled as to why she couldn't just owl him. Sandy nodded and smiled indifferently. I decided not to ask questions.

They all waltzed off in their pyjamas to get ready for the big night. The teachers began moving people out of the hall for it to be decorated, so I took one last sip of my pumpkin juice and went back to the place where I was forced to reside for the rest of the day - the Gryffindor common room. Dave was sitting by the fire, shaking his head in pity at Al, who was still reading that stupid book. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Should we do something about him?" I muttered lowly.

Dave shook his head. "Nah, mate. I tried to get him up out of that chair but he shouted at me and went back to that darn book."

"You think he's got a problem?" I questioned.

"Depression? Anxiety? I don't know. It's like he's about to have a mental breakdown."

My eyebrows furrowed as I stared up at the once happy friend of mine. His eyes moved back and forth quickly as he read the page. "Sandy wanted him to come see her later on. Should I tell him?"

Dave paused for a moment before nodding. "Better than to have Sandy start raging."

I laughed at the thought. Boy was Sandy good at raging. Say one thing out of line and she'd bite your head off. I took a few short steps up to Albus and cleared my throat. He didn't look up but I could tell he knew I was there.

"Uh, Al? Sandy asked me to tell you to meet her in the Hufflepuff common room around 3. Wanna put down the book and go see her soon?" I tried to speak lightly, but Al didn't take it so well.

"Sandy can get fucked. I'm busy."

My eyes widened in horror. Did he just say that? About his girlfriend? I caught a glimpse of Dave's expression. He was just as mortified as I was. "Excuse me?"

"You can fuck off too Malfoy." He spat.

Anger bubbled inside of me. I took my wand from my back pocket. "What did you say?"

Dave jumped up from the ground the ground and grabbed out his wand. He looked extremely concerned. I couldn't blame him. For what might just happen next.

"You heard me," Al said, finally closing his book and rising from his seat, "Fuck off, Malfoy."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Al? No one changes this dramatically over night!" Dave stepped in between us. People around the common room were beginning to notice the commotion until it seemed all eyes were focused in our direction. Al sat back down, defeated.

"Why do you all expect so much from me? Leave me alone!" he shouted loudly at everyone in the room before returning to his book.

Dave and I shared a worried glance and I took a small step towards Al. He cowered slightly in his seat. "Look, Al. You're not making any sense, how about you just go… I don't know…. have a shower? And get ready to have a good time tonight?"

"Haven't you noticed? Life doesn't make fucking sense!" I watched as Al's tough barrier melted away within seconds, "I had it all planned out! I was going to become an Auror and be financially stable before I had a baby to look after! I don't want this shit! I can't handle it! I can't."

I watched in shocked as tears formed in his eyes. Al had never gotten this emotional before. It was like watching stone turn to mud from one drop of rain. Without another word, Dave and I pulled Al from his seat and lead him up to the dormitory. The whole time, his body was shaking and he kept his head lowered. If I could've seen his face, I knew he'd look a mess. I could here his slight sobs as we reached his bed. Dave helped me sit him down and we stood there awkwardly until he talked.

"Why does everything turn to shit just when you've got something good going for you?" he mumbled sadly. We didn't have an answer. Al lent over to his bedside drawer and pull out a very large piece of parchment. He handed it to Dave first before it was passed to me. I didn't have to read it all to know what it was about.

_Dear Mr. Albus S. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that once you have successfully passed your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, you will gratefully accepted to begin training as an "Auror Trainee". _

_Let us remind you of the most important requirement you must meet for your acceptance to remain valid;_

_You must maintain a minimum of five N.E.W.T's with the grading no lower than 'Exceeds Expectations'. _

_Failure to do so will preclude you from becoming an Auror Trainee… _

"But isn't that good mate?" I muttered. It was great knews! People spend years tying to apply to be an Auror and Albus got accepted while he was still at school! Well, his dad is the Head Auror, but still, he was really lucky!

"I got it at the start of the year, in the holidays. Before all this shit. Now I don't know what to do."

"But you can still be an Auror? You'll pass your N.E.W.T's perfectly," I urged but he shook his head sadly. "Why not?"

"It's just… I can't be away training for days on end when I have to look after a family," his voice wavered.

Dave sighed sadly, "We'd help you mate, you just say the words and we'll be there! Instead of moping around , how about you get up, put this behind you and enjoy the rest of the year."

"And burn that teen parenting book! You don't need a book to tell you what to do! You're Albus Severus Potter! Since when did you need to read to know what to do?" I chuckled.

Albus shrugged. I could see his mood was lifting - it was a huge relief. "I was just scared. A baby is such a big deal though, I can't just leave Sandy at home with it all the time. Why is it so hard?"

We nodded sadly, without a proper answer. Dave and I didn't have one. All we could hope was that it would all go fine for Al and Sandy, and that he wouldn't have another mental breakdown. No one broke the silence for a long time. I thought it was the girls who were supposed to have mental breakdowns and shit, not the boys. Out of nowhere, Dave let out a small chuckle.

"What is it now?" Al complained.

"Nothing. It's funny because none of this would've happened if you hadn't got your dick out."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{You hold me without keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love, _

_And not feel your rain.}_

After about an hour of mucking about - and by mucking around I mean trying to plan how our hair and makeup would look - I finally got serious about getting ready. I had decided to use a charm to make my hair into a neat, curly up-do. I prayed that the charm worked. For my face, light makeup - just the way Scorp apparently likes it. I looked around the bathroom that we somehow all fitted into, and it seemed that everyone was pretty much done - hair and all! I quickly applied my makeup, trying hard not to ruin it completely. I put some pale blue sparkly eye shadow on my eyelids, some rosy pink blush on my cheeks, a large dose of mascara and eyeliner, and I finished with some light pink lip gloss.

"I wouldn't put too much of that on!" Melanie warned me as I applied the lip gloss.

"Why not?" I asked rubbing my lips together.

Becky spoke up, "Because, if your going to be sucking face with Mr. Malfoy all night, I sure he's not going to want sticky pink lip gloss covering his face!"

I blushed at the thought. I grabbed a tissue and pressed some of the excessive lip-gloss onto it. "Good point, thanks."

I stared at Lily as she added red eye shadow to her lids. She already had red everywhere! Her cheeks, lips, dress… Hair. "Uh, Lil? Wanna ease up on that red?"

"Pft, don't be silly Rose! It looks fantastic!" she exclaimed, applying more.

Becky held in a laugh by taking a big sigh. She looked fantastic. Her long brown hair was half up and half down. She had curled it slightly and had her hair hung over her left shoulder. Her makeup was light, similar to mine although her eyelids were light purple instead of blue. She had a small, cream tiara on the top of her head, she could definitely pass as a princess. Melanie and Dana looked amazing as well, but I couldn't really expect anything less from them anyway. I checked the clock above my bath. Just under 2 hours until the Ball started. Sandy still hadn't come back from her common room. Maybe her and Al got talking, but it was taking a long time.

Then, to speak of the devil, Sandy stormed into the bathroom and slammed her makeup bag down onto the table. "Bloody bastard!"

"What happened?" I asked seriously as she pulled all of her makeup out bag and started to get to work.

"Albus Severus Potter thinks he can just leave me waiting around for an hour!? Who does he think he is?! Wait till I get my hands on him tonight!" she grunted, slapping on her foundation quickly.

"He didn't show?" Becky was just as surprised as me. Albus usually couldn't spend a night without seeing Sandy, let alone standing her up like that.

"Nope," she muttered, "Dave came and told me Albus didn't want to see me until tonight. I could see he was lying. Al's avoiding me, the stupid prick!"

"I'm sure it's not like that Sand. Let's just have fun tonight, okay?" I tried smiling, but I could tell there was something wrong with Al. I tried brushing it off and continued getting ready for the Ball. We all helped each other slip into our dresses. As soon as I stepped into my dress, I too, felt like a princess. I ran my hands along the length of the dress, it felt perfect. I looked in the mirror and I saw something beautiful stare right back.

"Wow, si belle! Vous avez l'air parfait" Dana expressed, touching my dress softly, and Melanie was right there to speak in English on her behalf.

"Wow, so beautiful. You look perfect."

"Aw, thank you," I smiled brightly. I felt very beautiful. This feeling made my stomach flutter, but it felt nice.

I complimented everyone's dresses. Lily's actually looked very pretty on her, despite my doubts. She was right; Red does go with red! Becky was wearing a light purple, mid-thigh dress that looked like purple clouds and it had a sparkly cream waistband to match her shoes and tiara. Dana and Melanie were both in pink dresses, Melanie in a long matte dress and Dana in a shorter sparkly one. They both looked great. Last, but not least was Sandy. Her makeup looked perfect despite the rush and her hair was straightened and came down the her shoulders. She was wearing a pastel green chiffon dress similar to mine. Although, instead of the body of hers being covered in small jewels, she had a satin sash around the middle with small jewels covering the sash. It looked great. We all looked perfect, and felt it too. After many photos and touch ups, we were all finally ready.

"I'm so nervous," Becky breathed deeply.

"Don't go panicking now!" Sandy scolded her.

We walked down the staircases that would lead us to the ball. Each step added another butterfly to my stomach. Melanie and Dana were escorted from my common room instead of the stairs so it was just Sandy, Becky, Lily and I. on our third flight of stairs, Benno jump out and scared us. Lily whacked him playfully and gave him a kiss.

"You look gorgeous babe," he breathed.

"So do you," she giggle childishly. Without another word they left quickly in front of us to the ball.

And then there were three. We quickly stepped down the last few flights of stairs before we reached the end. I looked up from my feet to find my partner.

And there he was. He was wearing black robes with a pale blue tie. His hair was still a crazy mess, but I loved it. He was wearing the cues test smile and was holding a small box.

"You look beautiful Rose," he whispered into my ear as he kissed my cheek. "And might I say I love them shoes." I looked down at my lace up wedges and laughed, they were very…. Me. My heart pumped 100 miles per hour and my excitement grew with each passing second. He handed the small box the me. "This is for you."

I opened it up to find a crystal tiara and a small crystal ring. I gasped loudly as I stared at them. I heard Scorpius chuckle as he picked up the tiara and placed it on my head.

"Now you have not only the looks, but the crown to be a princess."

"Scorpius! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I gushed, never losing my smile. He smiled right back and also took the ring from the box.

"This, is a promise ring. I know it's early, but it feels right. I think you deserve this ring. This ring is not even close to half of how much you mean to me Rose. I love you Rose, I swear on it."

I don't know why I got so emotional. Maybe it was because Scorpius had just told me exactly what I'd wanted to hear from him for so long. Tears welled in my eyes from all the joy and to think that the night had only just begun, it was crazy.

I took Scorpius' arm and walked through the doors of the Great Hall. My eyes grew wide in awe as I walked through the doors. The hall was almost two times larger than normal and there were beautiful crystal lights covering the ceiling. The dance floor looked like ice, but on closer inspection I could see it was just charmed to look that way. Small white sprites fluttered elegantly around the room and it looked like a white, winter wonderland. There were circular tables and chairs surrounding the dance floor and there were tiny cherry blossom trees in the centre of each table that had been shrunken down dramatically. Everything seems, sparkly. It was brilliant. There were white lights everywhere and everyone looked fantastic.

Professor McGonagall walked over to Scorpius and I smiling widely - for once -and she was wearing the largest green hat I'd ever seen.

"Mr. Malfoy, you look every nice tonight, and you Miss. Weasley, well, you look like a beautiful princess. It's time for you two to open up the night. Please make your way to the floor now."

We both nodded and walked slowly to the centre of the room. I placed my one hand on Scorp's shoulder and the other on his waist. He did the same with me.

"Do you remember what to do?" Scorpius smirked.

I shook my head worriedly, "Not a clue."

"Neither. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," he laughed and before we knew it the music started.

I picked up the dance quickly and in the end we both looked like we knew what we were doing. People began joining in couple by couple. It felt perfect. We danced for two more songs after that and decided to go find our friends before we kept dancing.

"Want me to get us some drinks?" Scorp smiled.

"Yes please," I replied and he disappeared to the front of the room. I sat down next to Becky and Dave, who were yet to begin dancing. Dave was too busy stuffing his face with food. I turned my nose up at the sight of him and Becky smiled softly.

"Pathetic isn't he?" she laughed and turned to face him, "If we don't start dancing soon I'm going to dance with Timothy!"

Dave dropped the bread roll from his mouth and groaned slightly. Dave wasn't too fond of Timothy either. "But babe! You wouldn't do that to me!"

"Oh yes she would!" I giggled. Dave moaned once more and stood up, taking Becky's hand. "Have fun."

I watched them as they danced slowly. Tonight couldn't get any better. I decided to go find Scorp and headed towards the drinks. It was then that my night turned to shit.

"Scorpie!" Bree Smith cried as she hung off of his arm. "Please dance with me!"

"No Bree, I can't!"

"Don't make me tell everyone our secret Scorpie!"

Secret? What secret?! What was this bitch talking about?

"I don't know what you're talking about Bree! Get off of me!" Scorpius yelled, pushing Bree slightly. Although it was a small push, it sent Bree tumbling over the food tables, causing a huge crash. Everyone turned to look at the commotion and the music stopped. Neville raced up to help Scorpius lift Bree up from over the table.

"Are you alright Miss. Smith?" Neville asked cautiously.

"Uh, I think so… I… I just…" she started.

Neville sat her down and people began to crowd around her. "You just what?"

Bree looked up, her eyes wide. "I, just hope it didn't hurt the baby."

My stomach flipped.

"What baby Bree?" Scorpius growled. I walked up towards them and Bree looked at me evilly.

"Ours, silly!"

The crowd gasped and I froze. No. No, that wasn't right! It wasn't true. She had to be lying! She had to!

"What do you mean?" Scorpius questioned, his voice falling.

Although everyone's eyes were on them, I couldn't bring myself to look.

"That passionate night we shared not too long ago, remember? You were so fed up with your roommate that you asked me to have some fun with you!" she spoke loudly, so everyone could hear.

"It wasn't like that!" he yelled, but I could hear the guilt in his voice. And then, without warning, Bree pulled Scorpius by the tie and kissed him full on the mouth.

I'd had enough. I quickly ran from the hall and up the stairs. The tears in my eyes were obstructing my vision and I tripped on a step, causing my dress to tear as I tumbled down one flight of stairs.

"Rose!" I heard Scorpius call as he ran up the stairs. I wasn't going to let him get me. I tore my shoes of and held my dress together as I sprinted up the stairs as quick as I could. I didn't look back, I wouldn't let myself.

"Rose wait! Listen!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aw…. I'm such a bitch. THE BALL ISN'T OVER THOUGH! I was going to add the rest into this chapter but it would've been nearly double this - and this was a lot! <strong>

**It will get better soon… I swear! New update by the 28th of August! If my planning goes well.**

**It would make me feel so happy if you could REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love hearing from my readers! **

**If I get over 90 reviews by October, I will add two more chapters instead of one after my next update! So, go go go! **

**Thank you so much to you all, I love you all so very much!**

**Alicia :) xox **


	14. Authors Note: Please Read!

Dear Readers,

I know I haven't updated in a while, and I thought I better let you know why. I know most people hate Author's notes, but I don't want to leave everyone in disappointment with no explanation.

My computer caught a virus, and I – being the completely stupid person that I am – ignored the warnings my computer was telling me and now my computer is unfixable. I called a technician to get all my files – including family photos, upcoming chapters, school assignments, etc. – and because I hadn't set up a backup file thing, he was unable to rescues anything.

Yep, everything is gone. It took a while to sink in, but I found myself crying nonstop in my room at night because I finally realized that there were so many things that I needed from my computer, so many people I was going to let down, and it was all gone because I was so ignorant.

I had so many photos that I can't get back, so many school assignments that I now have to re-write and catch up on, all my music, all my emails, and unfortunately, all of my Fanfiction chapters are completely gone.

I've been pretty upset for the past week since the horrible event, so I've found absolutely no motivation to start re-writing all the next chapters again. I've started again today, so there won't be an update for maybe a week or so, and it won't be as great as the chapters that were previously written.

I can't apologize enough to you all, but I'm determined to try and get back on track, thank you for sticking by this Fanfic, I love you all.

Alicia, xx


	15. Try

**Alrighty! Hey readers!**

**Yes, I finally got it up… It took me a long time to really focus on this after losing my original copy, but I have got it done now!**

**Thank you for all the supportive and understanding comments – they really motivated me to try hard with this! I hope I got it close to the first final product, but I know it won't be exactly the same.**

**I'm going to get back on track with this soon, I'm writing as fast as I can now so look out for more chapters soon :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sandy's POV:<strong>

_{__Where there is desire  
>There is gonna be a flame<br>Where there is a flame  
>Someone's bound to get burned<br>But just because it burns  
>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<br>You've gotta get up and try.}_

As I walked down the stairs with my friends, a thousand thoughts ran through my head. 'Is my stomach showing?' 'Does my makeup look good?' 'What if I fall over?' 'Maybe I should go back'. I wasn't usually this worried, but I was heading down the stairs to what I was hoping was going to be the best night of my life and there was no room for mistakes. It wasn't until I reached the end of the stairs that I couldn't help but notice that my son-of-a-bitch boyfriend wasn't waiting for me at the end. The stupid prick! I watched as Rose and Becky shared romantic moments with both Scorpius and Dave, and it made me feel angrier. They both followed their partners into the hall, and I quickly turned and stomped back up the steps to the Gryffindor common room.

The room was completely empty so I stormed up to the dormitory to find a very relaxed, shaggy haired asshole lounging on his bed. Out of breath and feeling very frustrated, I mustered up all the strength I had in my lungs. "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

I watched as he jumped up from his bed and ran to the opposite side of the room. "Now, baby, I can explain it!"

"Oh yeah! Explain how you refused to come speak to me today! Explain how you decided to leave me alone at the stairs!" I filled with anger and threw my necklace at him as I screamed, "Explain how you tried to make me go to the ball alone! How can you explain that Albus?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled back. He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at me, he was broken. His voice was barely a whisper, "I don't know Sandy. One minute we were just stupid kids, just mucking around. All we were doing was trying to survive school. Now, suddenly we have to be parents? It's hard, okay!? Having to grow up so fast has taken its toll on me."

A lump grew in my throat as he spoke. "What, you don't think I understand? You don't think I feel the same way?!"

"I'm so sorry. I just can't handle it right now. I just… I need," he mumbled.

The lump grew larger, almost silencing me. What was he doing? Was he ending it? Ending us? "What are you saying Al?" I choked out.

His eyes grew wide as he noticed my miscommunication. "Oh god no Sandy! That's not what I mean! I.. I just… I'm scared Sandy! Really, really scared!"

A few tears fell from my eyes and he pulled me into his arms. I whispered honestly, "I'm scared too, Al."

Al brushed my hair away from my face and he stared into my eyes. "I promise you, I'll never leave. We'll get through it. I promise you."

"I know we will. Thank you Al," I whispered and brought his lips to mine. It seemed that we were both suffering from mood swings. We held each other tightly and I almost felt like drifting off to sleep from the sound of Al's heartbeat. He pulled apart from me and his face lit up in realization.

"Now, let's say we get you to this ball?" he smiled, lightening the mood, "I mean, you have been waiting for it for the whole year! I'm sorry I spoiled it."

I smiled widely as he rummaged through his trunk and pulled out some very stylish looking robes.

"Now don't they look smart?" I laughed and it felt as though everything was going just the way it was supposed to. I watched as Al tried to quickly pull his dress robes on and comb his hair. I also quickly cast a few spells on my face to clear up my blotchiness from before. Al had surprisingly done a good job of making himself look half-presentable. We made our way down the stairs, and Al ran ahead of me, racing down the last flight of stair. I giggled at him as he tried to be romantic by waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his hands behind his back and a bright smile planted on his face. He took my hand and gave it a kiss. "What are you doing?"

"What I should've done the first time 'round."

I few tears appeared in my eyes as my heart melted, but I forced myself not to cry again this night. Al wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the Great Hall, where hopefully, we would have a good night.

The hall was amazing! It looked like a beautiful snow storm of white. The ball committee had done a great job. Instead of focusing on the decorations - although they were beautiful - I focused on where I was placing my feet, as there were a lot of shoes moving around. Albus pulled me into a slow dance on the icy-looking floor, rocking us back and forth slowly.

"I'm glad I came here, it's beautiful!" Al exclaimed. I nodded and continued swaying. I was too afraid to do any complicated moves in case I made a fool of myself. "Whoa!"

I followed Al's eyes to see Madame Maxime and Hagrid dancing together slowly as well. It was mildly disturbing watching Hagrid's hands linger around the Beauxbatons Headmaster's bottom. They look happy, at least. I guess I had Hagrid to thank for this whole thing anyway, so he was entitled to a little cheekiness. Ew, that didn't sound right - It was Hagrid for Merlin's sake!

"Looks like they've got the right idea," Al laughed as his slid his hands lower down from my waist. I slapped his hands away and giggled.

"You can't do that here!" I growled softly as he tried a second time.

"Look around, everyone's practically screaming 'sex' everywhere!"

He was right. Everywhere you turned there was some sort of sexual gesture occurring. A snog, a pinch, even some people grinding against each other provocatively. Yep, the Hogwarts ball had it all. I didn't reply so he took it as though I agreed, and his hands got very, very low down my back. I placed my head on his shoulder and continued to dance until Al began talking.

"Hey Sandy, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" I questioned lifting my head from his shoulder to look him square in the face.

"Well, after the baby comes and we finish school and all… Do you… Uh, think that we could…"

There was a sudden loud crash of glass and cutlery. Everyone stopped to see was the ruckus was - even the bloody music stopped. Al pulled apart from me and went to discover the source of the noise and I followed quickly.

"It's probably just some drunken guy making a mess," I grimaced, angry that my conversation was interrupted. "Where were we again?"

I turned to see who had knock over all the tables, to see none other than Bree Smith. And Scorpius! What just happened? Dad raced over and helped Scorpius pull Bree up from the mess. She looked pathetic; I wanted to kill her just for interrupting Al's talk, let alone for that ugly, puffy orange thing she called a dress!

"Are you alright Miss. Smith?" Dad asked as he held her upright. I wished he'd just let her drop to the floor.

"Uh, I think so… I… I just…" she babbled. Couldn't she just say 'yes' and let everyone continue? I was in the middle of what could have been an important conversation!

I watched as Rose stood just a couple of meters away from me, her eyes studying a string of lights that were hung from the ceiling, as though she was avoiding the scene before her. This whole scene was looking worse and worse by the second. Dad pulled her up into a chair and now everyone was surrounding them.

"You just what?" Dad tried being official, but I could see he was looking ticked off too.

"I, just hope it didn't hurt the baby," Bree looked around at everyone as she said it. Everyone gasped in shock and I could do was roll my eyes. That was bound to happen though, no surprise with her, the way she sleeps around. To think that I got pregnant before her!

Scorpius took a step towards her and glared at her. "What baby Bree?"

I watched as she shot a small smirk towards Rose, who quickly glanced at the floor after receiving the look. No one spoke in the hall, as this whole incident was apparently too good to interrupt. I was definitely missing something from this picture.

"Ours, silly!" Bree announced.

Everyone gasped but I just filled with rage. I knew exactly what she was up too. She was trying to ruin Rose and Scorpius' relationship. Dumb bitch. My hands balled into fists.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, looking rather upset about the whole thing. I couldn't blame him.

"That passionate night we shared not too long ago, remember? You were so fed up with your roommate that you asked me to have some fun with you!" she spoke way too loudly for it to be real. How could no one else see straight through her?

Scorpius' anger got the best of him too, and he yelled loudly, "It wasn't like that!"

I watched in disgust as Bree pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Dad shook his head in disappointment and walked away awkwardly from the crowd to the front of the room. I knew exactly what he was thinking. _"Great, another couple ruining their lives with a baby… blah, blah, blah."_

Rose fled from the scene and my heart sunk for her. Of course she wouldn't think this was a lie. She gets so paranoid when she's in relationships that she always expects the worst. This was more than the worst for her, considering that she believed it was all true. Scorpius pushed Bree off of him and stared around the room, looking for Rose.

"She ran, go get her!" I ordered and he raced straight through the crowd and out of the doors to catch her.

Bree meanwhile, hadn't finished being a big whore, and she stood up on her chair to recapture everyone's attention. Just before she began she gave me the same twisted smirk she had given Rose. "Just so you know, this baby might not last long. I think anyone silly enough to keep a baby while they are still in school surely has 'attention whore' written all over them."

That did it.

I walked up to the chair she was standing on and pushed her off of it. She landed on her feet – surprisingly, considering her huge ugly grey heels - and I saw her face become extremely panicked before I quickly slapped her across the face. She stumbled back and landed on a Durmstrang student, clutching her cheek and groaning in pain. It felt so good to get my hands on that bitch. Al quickly ran up and pulled me away from her, fearing that I'd probably kill her if I got another chance. As he moved his mouth to my ear, I expected him to scold me for my actions but instead, he whispered "Good shot tiger."

"SANDY!" My dad yelled in horror, and I stared at him sheepishly, feeling quite embarrassed. I was going to be in a lot of shit later on.

There was an awkward silence - if you forget the moaning coming from Bree - before a Durmstrang boy raised his voice "So are we going to have a good night or what?!"

Everyone cheered and the music was turned back on. Before I knew it, everyone was dancing again as though nothing had happened. Albus held out his hand for me to take. I contemplated searching for Rose, but knowing me, I'd come along and ruin some serious moment between her and Scorp. So, instead, I sighed and took Albus' hand and walked back to the dance floor. I could see my dad coming closer and closer out of the corner of my eye so I knew I didn't have much time to ask Al about before.

"So where were we?" I asked, desperate to hear what he was trying to say.

"Hmm?" he mumbled feigning confusion. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I'm talking about…"

"Oh, right. Gee. So…um, so when we finish school and all, do you kind of…."

"What?" I encouraged him, my patience wearing thin. Dad was now only a few meters away from us.

"You, uh… wanna maybe… Marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{Gonna burn your name right across the sky,_

_So I never forget what the feelings like._

_I want every single soul to know,_

_That I love you for what you are.}_

I grabbed a hold of Rose's arm just before she was able to get inside our common room. She struggled to get away from me but I wasn't about to let her go.

"Rose, just listen to me! Please!"

"Go away Scorpius! How dare you!"

"She was lying!" I screamed. "I would never do that to you!"

"Just admit it! You slept with her!" she yelled as small tears trailed down her face.

To see her cry made me feel terrible. My voice became hoarse and I released her from my grasp. "I've never slept with anyone."

Rose stared at me in sad-surprise. "But… But all those girls! Scorpius, don't tell me another lie."

"Rose, I..." It was like my voice had suddenly died. Nothing came from my mouth and I just stared at her with wide eyes. _'Speak you fucking idiot. Don't you dare lose her!'_ I heard my mind scream.

"See? I knew it. I hate you!" She screamed loudly, her voice cracking as she screamed the password and ran inside.

Still silent, I tried to squeeze through the closing door before it slammed in my face. _'What the fuck did you just do Scorp, you dickhead?! Now she's gone!' _I mentally shrieked. "Greg! Let me in!"

"You two seem to be having a bit of a rough time. Oh, young love!" he laughed. I felt on the verge of a meltdown and he was not making it any easier.

"Just let me in."

"Why can't we just chat first? I could tell you stories about my young days as a fresh portrait! There was a beautiful painting straight across from me in this hall! Caroline Augustus! We would constantly be…"

"Look I don't care about your stupid Caroline! Let me in!" I screamed, pulling at the sides of his frame.

"Oh my young lad, have you forgotten your password? That's very unfortunate! I remember this one young lad who kept forgetting…."

"Honeydukes! Honeydukes! HONEYDUKES!" I raged at him. I pulled at the ends of my hair and vowed to see the Headmaster about this son-of-a-bitch portrait.

"Good lad! There you go! Now remember, the key is to be as nice as…."

I raced past him, not even bothering to listen to his nonsense and ran into Rose's room.

"Rose! Listen, please!" I shouted as I burst through her room to find her crying on her bed. "I promise you, I never did stuff - at least not that serious with any of my girlfriends, especially Bree! You're my best friend, how did you not know that?"

I watched as she wiped her eyes and sighed loudly. Her dress was a mess and her hair had fallen messily around her neck. Warily, I made my way over to her bed and sat down on the edge slowly, fearing she would snap again. She looked up from her hands and I saw a glimmer of hope deep in her eyes.

"So you promise me, that there is no baby? I don't care if you've slept with someone or not, but just not Bree. You didn't do it with her?" she breathed deeply, taking a big sniff.

"I promise Rose, never," I stared at her deeply with complete seriousness. I couldn't believe I was basically admitting that I was a virgin to Rose, even if she didn't believe me. I could see Rose was trying to find something about this situation that told her I was lying, but when she sighed I knew she had no choice but to believe me. "I'm so sorry about that Rose, I didn't think she was that crazy, but apparently she is."

"Sorry for over-reacting," she mumbled and wiped the tears from her face.

"Do you want to stay up here? We could sit and talk? Or even go back down to the ball?"

"I can't go to the ball now!" she cried, "Look at my dress! My hair! It's all ruined, I'd look horrible!"

"I think you look beautiful Rose, I swear," I admitted sheepishly. I came closer to her and pulled out my wand. Slowly, I repaired the tear in her dress until it looked absolutely perfect. Once I was done, all Rose could do was smile through her watery eyes. "Now there's nothing to worry about. Let's go back down?"

"Bu… But, my face, my hair! Oh Scorp, I don't think I should… Just go along and have some fun."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bed. I wrapped my hands under her arms and legs and picked her up swiftly. "Not without you I'm not!"

I felt her squirm under my grasp but I wasn't letting go. "Put me down! Scorp no!"

I smirked as she kicked and fumbled, but I was quickly out of the common room and heading down the stairs. She soon stopped struggling and began wiping her eyes and casting some spells to fix her hair and makeup. I rolled my eyes as she continued to cast charms on her face. Girls. I put her down and took her hand as we walked through the doors of the Great Hall. I was expecting to find everyone standing around awkwardly after the commotion before, but instead I found everyone dancing and mucking around as though nothing had happened.

"Have they all been obliviated?" Rose said in shock.

I laughed and shook my head. "They probably just don't take things so seriously when it comes to Bree Smith.

Rose made a face and stuck her tongue out. I kissed the top of her head and we walked even further into the crowd. "Now, I never got you that drink!"

"Mind if I come with you this time?" Rose said, a little uneasy. I felt bad for her to be so wary, but I smiled and took her towards the drink stand. We both took large cups of the tasty punch on the table and headed to a table to sit at. "Is that Dave? And Becky?"

I followed her arm to see our two friends dancing rather sloppily on one of the tables across the room. Both of them were barefoot and singing loudly with people surrounding them around the table. All I could do was laugh at the pair. "They've obviously had more than just punch tonight."

Rose laughed as well, although I could see her contemplating whether to go stop her friends or leave them be. "Where's Neville when you need him?"

I scanned the room until I spotted three heads belonging to Neville, Sandy and Al. Neville's face was angry, but paler than normal and he seemed to be yelling at the pair as they stood awkwardly a step away from each other. I decided to go save one pair of my friends, and probably get another pair into strife. I stood up and Rose gave me a questioning look. "I'll be right back."

I reached Neville and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked rather upset for being interrupted, but once he saw my face, he composed himself and tried to hold a cheerful voice, "Scorpius, what can I do for you?"

Al peered over Neville's tall frame with a thankful smile on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but I believe that you have some Hogwarts students acting rather inappropriately over there."

Neville took a look at Becky and Dave and shook his head pitifully. "I guess I better sort them out, thanks Scorpius," he turned and faced Al and Sandy, "But don't think that I'm finished talking with you two!"

"Thank, Merlin! I thought he was going to kill us!" Sandy gasped. I smiled at her relief and she suddenly gasped again and grabbed my shoulders. "You weren't there! Where's Rose? Did you fix it? Why are you here?! I need to tell Rose something!"

I cringed as she bombarded me with questions and all I could do was point back to where Rose was sitting quietly. Sandy pushed passed me and raced over to Rose eagerly. "Uh?"

"Long story…" Al laughed, shaking his head.

"Well I have got time you know."

"Nah, how about later?"

"How about now?"

Al sighed at my determination and decided to tell me. "Well, let's see. Bree insulted Sandy, Sandy slapped Bree, Everything went back to normal, I asked her to marry me and then her dad came up to us and yelled at Sandy for bad behavior and then you came over and rescued us."

I let out a huge breath, "Whoa."

"Yep."

"I didn't think Sandy would be one to be physically violent in public" I laughed sarcastically.

Al mocked my laugh, "Well, she has got a strong fire in her heart. It took me all my strength to pull her away from Bree! Honestly!"

"So where's the ring?" I questioned.

"What ring?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "The ring you gave to Sandy when you asked her to marry you?"

"Oh, I didn't give her one," he smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, real classy Al."

He laughed at me and explained, "I didn't ask her to marry me now, I asked if when we leave school and everything that maybe we should get married."

"'Cause that's what every girl wants, an IOU on an engagement ring," I muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up," was all he could reply with.

I looked over to where Sandy and Rose were talking animatedly. Sand had obviously told Rose the news. Al and I headed towards our partners casually and we overheard their conversation.

"Yeah I'm over it now. Bree Smith isn't someone to cry over, dumb bitch," I started to smile at Rose's change in mood. She was now very relaxed about the whole situation before. "So I can expect a wedding invite after the baby is born?"

"Maybe. Probably a while after that though… Apparently babies can be hard work."

Rose nodded, taking another sip from her cup, "Damn right! Don't you worry though, Al has had a lot of experience being in our family!"

"Oh yeah, about that…"

I cleared my throat to make our presence known. "How's it going ladies?"

"Great!" Rose exclaimed loudly. She seemed a bit out of character. "Can we go get some more punch? It's pretty good!"

"Uh, sure…" I said slowly as she took my hand and pulled me away. I turned back to Sandy and Al and waved with a quick, "Bye guys."

Rose quickly poured herself another cup of punch and drank it quickly. She poured a second cup and handed it to me, and I drank it slowly, still a little cautious. I could taste the alcohol in the punch, so I drank the rest of the cup quickly. It gave a slight burning sensation down my throat, but I was hopeful it would make me a bit looser to continue through the rest of the night. Rose pulled me over to the dance floor where we finally got to dance to the faster-paced, beat music. Now, there was no more formal dancing, just pure 'show off your moves' dancing. I was more used to this club dancing.

It was now, that Rose Weasley – a girl commonly known for her polite manner, professional appearance, and overall classiness – was dancing in the middle of a circle of students, flicking her hair from side-to-side and shaking her hips very seductively. I wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared by the 'new Rose', but I will admit I found her very sexy. The crowd cheered as Rose continued to dance and spin, but before long others joined her in the circle and she was able to quietly leave the circle and find me.

"You're certainly very relaxed tonight," I smiled as she started dancing around me. I felt a bit queasy after drinking the spiked punch, but I could tell I was nowhere close to as drunk as Rose was.

"Oh Scorp this is amazing! The best night ever! I just want to scream and shout and dance all night!"

I laughed at her drunkenness, and took her hands and swayed with her slowly. She brought her lips to mine and we shared an electric kiss. Our kiss deepened as the space between us grew smaller. Rose pressed her body against me as her tongue traced my bottom lip. Even drunk, Rose was a good kisser.

"Thank you for following me before. I'm glad I came back down," Rose whispered, breaking our kiss. My eyes softened as the words from a sober Rose came out of her mouth. I replied to her with another long kiss. "Let's go back up to the room?"

I nodded and we made our way out of the hall and up the stairs to our common room. We only just made it to the second flight of stairs when Rose sat on a step and took her shoes off. "My feet are killing me!"

"I can fix that!" I announced proudly, as I picked her up, and carried her up the stairs. "You're getting used to this aren't you?"

She laughed and snuggled her head into my chest. "Is it really that bad if I am?"

"I guess I could get used to it too."

We reached our common room and I quickly muttered the password. I was not fucking around with Greg in this moment. The door opened and I carried Rose across the room slowly. I contemplated setting her down in the common room, but as I looked down at her tired face I knew her room was the best idea. I gently placed her onto her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I went to stand up and leave when a small hand gripped my sleeve.

"Scorp, can you stay here tonight? Please?" she whispered. I nodded and swallowed anxiously. I made my way to the other side of the bed and took my shoes and jacket off before sliding onto the bed with Rose. She pulled me close to her and pressed her lips to my neck. My mind was screaming so many things that I couldn't think straight. _'Is this it?' 'Do I kiss her?' 'Do I say something?' 'Quick say something!' 'Never mind just be quiet!' 'What are you doing?!' 'What is she doing?!' 'STAY CALM!'_

"Scorp, I love you, you know that right?" she mumbled against my neck. She sat herself up and pulled me close enough to her that I could feel her breath on my lips

"I love you too Rose," I whispered, and we pulled each other in for yet another deep, intense, meaningful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AW! A happy end to a chapter! Finally! Are you happy with me? New chapter up hopefully soon, it won't take as long as this one did, that's for sure!<strong>

**Please REVIEW if you liked this chapter, I love hearing from my readers, it makes me feel special! Thanks for sticking with me through this! Couldn't ask for any better readers!**

**With much love, **

**Alicia xx**


	16. Walk Of Shame

**I'm Baaack! **

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It wasn't exactly a quick update. I'll try and work harder next time :( **

**This is just a filler chapter of the morning after the ball. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please Review if you'd like :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{And darling, it was good,  
>Never looking down.<br>And right there where we stood,  
>Was holy ground.}<em>

My eyes snapped open as I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. Slowly, I wiggled my way up to a sitting position and found Scorpius sleeping soundly to my left. Memories of last night flew through my brain, and I was surprised how easy it was to remember most of it. I recalled getting a little intoxicated – it was most likely the punch. Of course someone was bound to spike it. I remembered Scorp carrying me to my bed, and me asking him to stay. I remembered kissing him intensely and seeing stars, but after that was blank.

"What was I thinking? " I whispered to myself, running my hands through my hair. I examined my attire. My dress was still firmly on my body and Scorpius was still in his clothes too. I breathed a sigh of relief. I know Scorpius was my boyfriend and all, but I would've hated myself if I had done something serious with him last night. I don't know think I could live with myself if I let my first time happen while in a drunken state, I don't think it's right.

Scorpius mumbled and rolled over in his sleep and I slowly moved out of his way. I stepped off the bed and decided to take my dress of and put something more comfortable on. I pulled down the zip of my dress and carefully stepped out of it. I hung in up gently in my wardrobe and started searching for some pants and a comfy tee.

"Nice nickers," I heard Scorp mumble sleepily. I looked down at my purple, love heart-covered underwear and then flushed a bright red.

"My nickers are none of your business!" I laughed, quickly pulling on my pants.

Scorpius sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes. "Well, you did have them on full display for my lingering eyes to witness."

"Perv," I said lamely, unable to find another comeback. It was early though, so I had a good reason!

I quickly found a suitable top and climbed back into bed to join my gorgeous boyfriend. "What a night."

"Mm," I hummed in agreement. "It was, pleasant… Most of it."

"I'm still sorry about all that drama," Scorpius replied honestly and pulled me into a big hug.

I sighed into his chest, "It's fine I'm over it, whatever happened between you and Bree is in the past now, there is no need to dwell on it."

My comment made Scorp sit up straighter. I stared at him questionably. "You really didn't believe me when I said I didn't sleep with her?"

I stuttered my reply, "Well… I…I couldn't be...sh… sure Scorp, I wasn't in the greatest mood after all."

"Rose," he paused, looking deep into my eyes. "Please believe me. I know it's hard to, but please know that I've never slept with anyone, not even Bree."

I cringed under his truthful voice and confronting stare. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, the fact that you haven't is actually refreshing. I just didn't expect it from a ladies' man like you, is all."

I relaxed as his face became softer. "Well, for the record, you're the only lady I'm a man for now."

There was a small pause between us. "That was so cheesy!" I then laughed loudly.

Scorp flushed a light pink shade and smiled down at me. "Oh shush! At least I tried!"

"Tried and failed!"

"Just kiss me."

"Where did that come from?!" I laughed even harder.

He shrugged, still staring into my eyes. "Well, I am your boyfriend, I think I'm entitled to ask for a kiss. And you, as my girlfriend should grant me my wish!"

"Oh that was you asking, was it? It sounded more like a demand. Surely a lady as intelligent as me would know to stay away from demanding ladies men," I giggled. Before I could even catch my breath afterwards, Scorpius captured my lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

_{All I know is you held the door,  
>You'll be mine and I'll be yours,<br>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.}_

I sat up in bed; half asleep, listening to my girlfriend bring up any left-over food into the toilet bowl in my dormitory.

"Ugh, that's so gross. Get her out of here!" I heard someone growl from across the room.

"Fuck, off." I growled back. I was glad that this morning sickness was becoming less frequent as Sandy went on in the pregnancy; it was getting beyond a joke! I slowly flung my feet off of my bed and walked into the bathroom to find her leaning against the side of the toilet bowl. "You know, you might not want to lean on that. You'd be surprised how easily guys miss in here."

She smiled softly - obviously too tired to care - and held her arms up for me to pull her up. "It's not even breakfast time and you're already cracking jokes."

"It's a gift," I mumbled smugly. I pulled her face close to mine and kissed her. She wriggled out of my hands and spluttered disgustedly.

"Albus! I haven't even brushed my teeth!"

I froze. What was I thinking?!Trying as hard as I could not to make a scene, I grabbed my toothbrush and began vigorously scrubbing my teeth to get rid of any germs. Even though Sandy was my girlfriend and all, there is a line to be drawn and it was way before kissing someone who had just been chucking up. Sandy sat on the edge of the bench and looked down embarrassedly. I transfigured my plastic cup into a toothbrush and handed it to Sand, before she began cleaning her teeth as well.

"You know," I said after I had rinsed out my mouth, "Last night was amazing. I'm so glad it turned out well."

"Mm," Sand mumbled, still brushing her teeth. She spat out the paste and rinsed her mouth too. "Although I'm sure dad is still mad at me."

"I'll look after you!" I puffed my chest out dramatically, "But not today, I'm much too tired for that today!"

Sandy laughed and smacked my hand playfully. "Hey, he's probably still mad at you, you did ask me to marry you, in school, with your hand on my arse, in front of my dad."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Yeah, about that… You never really gave me an exact answer. In fact, you didn't give me an answer full stop."

"Of course I'll marry you Al!" Sandy replied quickly, "but you have to remember, we have our NEWTS and a baby as our top priorities right now. They'll have to come first, right?"

I wrapped my hands around her waist and pressed my lips to her forehead, still cautious of mouth-to-mouth contact. "Of course, I'm glad."

There was a small pause before Sandy pulled away and smirked. "Didn't even get me a ring..!"

I stuttered my reply, "I…I'll get yo… you a ring! I swear! But I don't exactly make money at the moment…"

"I was joking you prat!" she laughed.

"Oh," I mumbled lamely. "So what are our plans for the day?"

"Well, we could go lie down by the lake, or visit Hagrid?"

I shook my head frantically, "Not Hagrid's. He will either be too drunk or tired to have visitors, ort he will be with… Madame Maxime…"

Sandy scrunched her nose up at the thought. "Just the lake then?"

I nodded and headed out of the bathroom, yawning widely. Fuck, I was tired! I didn't even stay up late last night! I glanced over at Dave's bed, only to find Becky accompanying him, both lying sloppily across his bed. I shook my head knowingly at the pair, who were sleeping soundly. Sandy and I made our way down to the common room. I was so glad to have a break from school work; I was beginning to think that I would die in a pile of parchment and ink. We sat down by the dying fire and Sandy placed her hand across her slightly-swollen stomach. I smiled at her, being so protective of our baby, she really was going to be the perfect mother.

"I'm hungry," Sandy announced abruptly. I wasn't surprised, of course she was. This usually happened, I was used to it. When Sandy's hungry, she isn't afraid to tell you. And if you don't satisfy her hunger, she isn't afraid of biting your head off either.

"Okay," I kissed her hand, "Let's get you some food."

* * *

><p><strong>Becky's POV: <strong>

_{__Please, God, don't let anybody see me,  
>Please, God, I'll do anything you ask me.<br>I promise no more walks of shame,  
>So walk this way.}<em>

I made my out of Dave's bed, – which was a task in itself - and began searching for my shoes and dress. Last night had been the craziest, amazing and most beautiful night I'd ever experienced. I was rarely one to get too drunk, but last night, I knew I had taken my 'drunk' to a whole new level. I could still remember a lot of night – the start especially – but as it got later and later in the night, I found it hard to remember it.

So here I was, crawling around Dave's bed in my underwear, looking for my dress and shoes. One shoe was sitting on the bedside table, and the other one was missing. I grabbed it and headed across the room to continue searching. I heard someone move in their bed and I froze. _"Don't let anyone see you Beck, that's all you need." _I spotted my other shoe on the window sill and raced over to get it quickly.

"I wanted those shoes!" one of the boys mumbled before falling back to sleep. I dropped the shoe in my hand. This was becoming worse and worse. Instead of spending ages finding my dress – which was nowhere to be seen – I rummaged through Dave's trunk and slipped into one of his large t-shirts. I was so thankful that it covered all the required areas; I retrieved my shoes and gave Dave a soft kiss of the cheek. I quickly crept out of the room, praying that nobody see me.

I was doing the walk of shame. Becky Wood, daughter of famous quidditch player Oliver Wood, was doing the walk of shame down the Hogwarts corridors in her boyfriend's oversized t-shirt. It sounded way too cliché to be real… But every step I took down the cold corridor floor was another reminder of how bloody real this was. My hair felt greasy, my makeup was smeared across my face, and I smelled of sweat and male cologne. I felt disgusting.

"Surely we could rest a little while longer Sandy." I heard a familiar voice groan from around the corner.

"Shit… shit… SHIT!" I whispered loudly as I ran towards a suit of armour and wiggled my way behind it.

The voices got closer, "No Al! That would be a waste of a good day!"

I watched from behind the armour as my friends walked slowly passed me. I don't think I could live with myself if they saw me like this. I held my breath and wished they'd move a little faster.

"Fine, but don't get mad if I'm tired for the whole day. It's your fault!"

"_Just leave already!"_ I mentally screamed at them. They stopped right in front of me, to share a snog… or two. My back was freezing, as it was pushed against the cold stone wall and they were making me pissed off. I was holding onto the shoulders of the armour so tightly that I thought it would snap under my grip. Finally they left and continued to walk down the corridor. I waited until I could no longer hear them before I sighed loudly and relaxed my body.

Not a good idea.

The armour came crashing to the floor with a loud thud and I came down with it. Suddenly my mind went crazy. I picked up the head of the knight and threw it across the hallway. I growled and continued to pull the armour apart.

"How could my day get any worse!?" I screamed loudly.

"Rebecca Wood!" I heard a female authority figure shout. I closed my eyes in rage and fear. And then I turned around and said something I really wish I could take back…

"What the fuck do you want you bitch?!" My eyes widened in shocked when I saw who it was…

Ex-Headmaster, Professor McGonagall.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? I've always wanted Becky to have some inner rebellion thing happening, that makes her want to be the opposite of what's expected of her. :)<strong>

**I will get on with better chapters soon I swear! It may take a while, as my big ballet concert of The Nutcracker this month so rehearsals are going around the clock but I'll get there!**

**So yeah, please REVIEW if you have the time and I will be back soon,**

**Alicia xx**


	17. It's Time

**I'm late. Again. I really have no excuse either; I've just had no motivation :(**

**But, school is finishing for the summer here next week, so when I'm not out swimming and soaking up the sun, I can guarantee you I'll be working on this FanFic. And, if all goes well, it will be finished by April/May 2013.**

**Now, this isn't my best chapter but I hope it's satisfactory for the moment. It is reaching the dramatic parts in the next few chapters, so strap yourselves in!**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not J.K. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Dave's POV:<strong>

_{__It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand?<br>I'm never changing who I am.}_

"Your girl got scared, did she Dave? Weren't good enough last night, aye?"

"Shut up Riley!" I snapped. I was pissed off. I was more than pissed off, I was furious. My girlfriend thinks she can just disappear out of my bed while I'm sleeping after a very fun and exciting night together? Not on my watch! If she was going to spend the night with me – a very, very good night, mind you – she wasn't going to just make a run for it.

I looked up at the canopy of my bed to find a small, purple dress dangling from one of its corners. I looked away absentmindedly before quickly turning my head back to look at it again. What did she leave in then? Oh god, she must've taken off in her underwear. Great, my girlfriend's gorgeous body was on full display for anyone by-passers on her way back to the Hufflepuff common room. I didn't like that idea.

I jumped up and put some shorts on. I had to find her before any guys got a good peek at her. I swear if any guy even thought about Becky in her underwear, they would pay. No, they'd die.

Did last night mean nothing to her? How could it not? If only last night had been our first time, our real first time was a disaster. Stupid teachers, always getting in on the scene. I actually feel sorry for them, the amount of things I'm sure most of the professors have seen at this school must be almost traumatizing!

I made my way out of the common room and decided to head towards the Hufflepuff common room. Surely Becky was smart enough to go straight there, not somewhere else, right? I hoped she did.

On my way there, I was met with Al and Sandy. They were having some small bicker over something, so I interrupted with a small cough. They both stopped in front of me, and a small smirk was instantly formed on Al's face. "What?"

"Nice night, Dave?" his smirk grew larger.

I scowled at him. "Not the right time for this Al. Have you guys seen Becky? She's taken off."

Al laughed at my predicament, as did Sandy. "Must have been a bad night aye?"

I growled and muttered, "Just tell me where she is!"

Suddenly, a loud bang came from around the corner and I could hear Becky scream angrily. "Sounds like she is having a bad day."

"No shit, Al?" I groan. "Just, go. I'll sort this out."

"Sure you don't need someone to hold her down?" Sandy chuckles after we hear more clashes pursue. I shook my head as a response and slowly crept around the corner, careful to avoid being hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky's POV:<strong>

_{__The silence isn't so bad  
>Till I look at my hands and feel sad<br>Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly.}<em>

"What on earth are you doing Rebecca?" Professor McGonagall asked; her face was horror-stricken.

I tugged on the sides of Dave's tee, and I stood with my mouth agape, the same horror apparent on my face also. "Professor! I…I…"

"I hope you do intend to repair that suit of armour," she paused, her lips thin, "Because after your drunken ways at the ball last night, I don't think it would be wise to have anything else against your name."

"You were there?!" I blurted out loudly. Professor McGonagall had seen me dance on the table at the ball. She had seen me sing loudly and intoxicate myself with firewhiskey. I started to feel faint. Weakly, I pulled out my wand and muttered towards the armour, "Repairo."

"Good. Now," Professor McGonagall stood tall, fixing a thread on the sleeve, "I think it's best that you go back to your room and get some rest, instead of walking around the castle in such inappropriate attire."

I once again tugged Dave's shirt down and blushed furiously. "Yes Professor."

"Becky! What were you thinking?" I heard Dave's voice boom. I turned to face him and tried to give him the hint to stop with my worried eyes. "You can't just disappear from my bed after what we d-"

He went silent after he realized my situation. This took a bit too long, unfortunately. "Oh."

McGonagall cleared her throat and brushed her hands against her robe. "Well, both of you are to go get straightened out immediately. I expect to see you both cleaned up and fully clothed at breakfast."

"Yes Professor McGonagall," I mumbled softly. Dave was going to be dead when she left. I waited until she turned the corner down the hallway before I shoved Dave angrily. He stopped himself from hitting the hard, stone wall with his hands, groaning slightly. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Me?" he shot back, "What about you? Was it just a mistake that you ran off early this morning after last night?"

"Dave, I just… I…" I fumbled, my anger not yet wearing off.

Dave stared down at me with a frustrated expression. "Did last night mean nothing to you Becky? 'Cause it sure meant a hell-of-a-lot to me!"

"Of course it meant something to me!" I spoke softly. Last night really was amazing. It was the second time Dave and I had ever had sex, ever, and instead of doing it in the quidditch change rooms and being caught by a teacher, we did it the better way – alone together, in a bed, with no interruptions. I was upset with Dave for his question, because it did mean a lot to me too. I could understand why he was mad, I really could, but I really was too tired to continue fighting. So I muttered my response.

"It meant more to me than you can ever imagine, Dave. I don't sleep around; you know I'm new to this. It's just, so new and scary and different! When I woke up this morning, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want anyone to see me and get the wrong idea that I'm some sort of slut."

"Beck," Dave sighed, suddenly feeling sympathy for me, "I'm sorry. I overreacted, I didn't think about any of that. I just thought you had run off because you hated me or something...Which was a bitter surprise because I thought I performed quite well last night."

I giggled softly at his comment. Only Dave could bring a smile to my face straight after arguing with me. "I'm sorry too."

He brought me in to a quick and loving hug, making me feel very safe and relieved. Usually I would roll my eyes and find couples who argued and made up in the same day simply pathetic, but now I understood it. Sometimes, your partner can drive you absolutely crazy, or you can give them the wrong idea but then once you talk about your problems and put everything out in the open, things can be resolved so much easier. Maybe that's why Rose had forgiven Scorpius so quickly last night.

Dave walked me back to my common room so I could shower and change into something decent. "I'll bring your dress back up later on, okay?"

"And I'll give you your shirt back later too." I nodded, blushing once more over this whole outfit situation. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off casually up the staircase. I began to clean myself up slowly, grateful that I could spend the day recovering from the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{Cos everyone's waiting.  
>But it's getting harder to hear,<br>What my heart keeps saying.  
>Turn it off, I wanna turn it all off.}<em>

Scorp and I walked down to the Great Hall, after he continuously complained about his empty stomach. The decorations from last night were still hung from the walls and the ceiling, but the tables had been brought back to normal, and were each adorned in delicious foods and drinks for breakfast. I sat down, ignoring the questioning stares from fellow students, and took a hearty plate of eggs and bacon.

"So," Scorp muttered whilst chewing on a piece of toast, "What should we do about the lingering eyes?"

I shrugged. "Let them linger. We have nothing to hide."

He smiled and quickly kissed my forehead. I turned to face the eyes I could feel bearing into the back of my head. A few snobby Syltherin girls and Tyler were staring at me with extreme distaste. The girls returned to their food after I turned around to see them but Tyler continued to stare. What had I done that had been so bad? Bree was the one who had been in the wrong, not me! What, did they think I was too easily won over? Please, don't think that's true. It took Scorp quite a lot of grovelling to earn my forgiveness. Well, sort of.

I sat up straighter and raised my voice, "You got a problem there, Tyler?"

He stared at me with even more distaste, "Just staring at a pathetic, cheap and oblivious girl."

I didn't know whether to laugh, growl or cry over his comment, so instead I just stared in shock. It was Scorpius who was up on his feet growling at him first.

"How dare you fucking speak to her like that Thomas!" h roared across the table.

Tyler then rose to his feet. "Oh come on! Are you blind?" he spat, "She was pathetic enough to take you back within the same hour of a fight. She was cheap enough break up with me and pick up the next thing to throw a compliment her way and was oblivious enough to believe your bloody lies! Like it isn't entirely impossible for Bree to be knocked up by you! Of course you did stuff with Bree! Everybody knows it, so don't lie! The whole Slytherin house heard it for Merlin's sake!"

Scorpius looked furious. He was so close to snapping and I was close to breaking again. All the time I spent gluing my glass walls back into place and they're shattered again before I was finished. I don't know why I was taking Tyler's words so seriously, maybe it was the loudness that made me listen. But all I knew was one of them was lying, and I – as much as I loved Scorpius – couldn't help but feel like Scorpius was in the wrong.

"You're just jealous that she thinks you're a filthy, cheating pig! You think you can add fire to a dying flame, in hope that you'll rise above me, but you're just - as you put it yourself - a pathetic, cheap and oblivious girl!"

"Don't speak to me like you're not any different Malfoy! Let's not forget that you've got a reputation for being a filthy, cheating pig as well. Don't go getting all hypocritical on me, you dick!"

I shook my head in anger. No, there was no reason for me to think that Scorpius was at fault here. He was defending me! It was all Tyler to blame, Scorpius had done nothing wrong. I finally found the strength to stand up out of my seat before a fight began from this. I tugged Scorpius by the collar, as he was lunging over the table, and I stood in his place, grabbing Tyler's collar next.

"Listen here you piece of crap. No matter how hard you try to make Scorpius the bad guy, you'll always be worse than him! No matter how low you make him sound, remember, you just stooped lower," I glared at him, my angry face inches from his fearful one. "Now piss off before I make you really sorry, you filthy, cheating pig!"

I pushed him away, resulting in him tripping over the seat, falling on his arse and having the Great Hall erupt in laughter. I felt extremely proud of myself as he sprinted out of the hall, his face fed with embarrassment.

"Way to go Rosie!" Scorp winked, "Didn't even need a wand to own his ugly ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Revenge?<strong>

**New update in less than three weeks, swear on it!**

**I would LOVE it if you could REVIEW this chapter! Every REVIEW brings a SMILE to my face every time :D **

**Love,**

**Alicia xx**


	18. All Too Well

**Fast update for Broken Glass?! Impossible! Well, I've made the impossible possible today! This moment should be congratulated *hint hint*! Hahaha :) **

**I hope you like this…. We're past halfway and things are going to get serious from here on out :O**

**Please REVIEW if you think it's worthy of one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{You call me up again,_

_Just to break me like a promise._

_So casually cruel,_

_In the name of being honest.)_

It had been over a month since the ball and Christmas was only a few days away. We were heading home that day to be with our family, and Scorp had been invited over for Christmas lunch at the burrow. I prayed it would all go well, but my family was always full of surprises so I could only hope it would be fine.

Tyler had remained as quiet as a mouse when I was in his presence since the incident between us in the Great Hall last month. He couldn't even bare to cross my path in the hallways! I wasn't complaining, though, it was an awesome feeling. I didn't have to feel uncomfortable around Tyler Thomas anymore. I now felt like I was above him - I was stronger.

We had a big farewell feast a week after the ball for the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. It was sad to see Dana and Melanie leave, for they had actually started to become really good friends of mine – even if I couldn't understand Dana too well. Scorpius was more than glad to bid farewell to Timothy, who spent a good 15 minutes saying his farewells to me, before Scorp politely got rid of him. I was going to be writing a lot of letters to new friends next holidays.

Quidditch training had been in full swing, and we played our first game just over a week ago. We won against Hufflepuff by 170 points! I was actually really impressed with my team and how well they're doing, and I had no doubt that we would play equally as well in our next match against Slytherin.

I sat by the dying fire reading a charms book in my common room, when Scorpius walked in followed by a talkative Sandy.

"Rose, tell this one to shut up, will you?" he smirked, motioning to Sandy as he put his books on his chair. Sandy, now well into her pregnancy at about 3 and a bit months, still had no sign of a baby bump on her stomach, but with the aid of loose clothes, you wouldn't really tell that she was pregnant even when it does start to show! Al was still being a stress-head over the baby, even though he has been assured by their midwife that the baby is definitely fine. I guess it's just his way of being a good boyfriend/father.

Sandy narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't understand… I have exciting news!"

I closed my book and stared at her eagerly. "Well, what is it?"

"I have past my first trimester! Do you know what that means?" she squealed excitedly.

"Uh, no, not really. What does it mean?" I wasn't too familiar on pregnancy terms, no matter how many pregnant aunts I've had.

"It means the baby has now got all its vital organs and stuff! How amazing, Rose? It's finally becoming a proper human, not a shrimp!" Sandy shrieked once more, holding her hand across her stomach.

"Ugh…" Scorpius complained, rolling his eyes. "You've still got another 6 months! If you get this excited over each stage of your pregnancy, you're not going to have anything to look forward to!"

Sandy narrowed her eyes at him. "Like I said, you wouldn't understand! One day, when you and Rose get married and have your kids, you will finally feel the excitement of pregnancy… just you wait."

Scorp cleared his throat and we avoided each other's eyes awkwardly. That kind of talk sounded too far into the future. _"Marriage and babies," _I thought, inwardly rolling my eyes. They were two things I really didn't mind waiting for, in fact I preferred waiting.

"Mmm, well when those days come, I'll let you know if you were right, or if you were just being a crazy, hormonal, pregnant teenager," Scorp laughed.

"Which you won't find out anytime soon," I spoke sternly, trying to give Scorp a big hint.

He laughed with me and shook his head dramatically, "Of course not!"

There was a small pause before Sandy sighed and took a seat. "Anyway, I needed to tell someone other than Al. I swear, I've never seen a guy so interested in a pregnancy like him!"

"Perhaps 'coz it's his kid?" Scorp joked. Sandy narrowed her eyes again.

I spoke up before she could say anything to him, "I was surprised too, none of our male relatives ever got that involved in their wives' pregnancies. At least you know you've got a guy who cares for you two. He could've left you at the start of this, Sand."

"Mm, I know," she smiled softly, holding her hand across her stomach gently again. "It's just so, uh, suffocating! Sometimes he knows so much that I feel like I need to stop telling him everything!"

"Surely he doesn't know that much!" Scorp laughed.

"Let's see then shall we?" Sandy raised her hand to begin counting on her fingers. "How far along I am exactly, when my appointments are, all relevant medical history, what medicine's I must take, how much of them I must take, the phone number of my midwife and doctor, should I continue?"

"No!" he shouted. "I get the idea now. Who would've thought he was that much of a freak?!"

I stood up and stretched my back out. "I think it's thoughtful of him. But if you're really feeling trapped, Sandy, you should really tell him to relax."

Sandy nodded her head, again smiling softly. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna have to. He is going to have a mental breakdown again one of these days, I swear! Thanks Rosie Posie."

I pulled a face, "Ugh, it won't be a problem if you don't you me that, Sandra."

She pulled a face similar to mine and we all laughed about it. "Rosie Posie" was such a childish nickname, and of course once Scorp had heard it, it hadn't taken long for the others in our group to catch on too. Sandy hated being called Sandra though, just because she found it to be an "ugly" name. I think I had better reason.

"Ah well, I better head off, I'm starved! I've been working my butt off on assignments and what-not, I deserve some good food!" Sandy groaned, rising from her seat.

"Yeah, I'll head down later," I mumbled, "Gotta read this book by ten so I can start my Charms project."

"Ten?!" Sandy said, surprised. I nodded sheepishly. "It's not due 'til after Christmas! Why try on the first night? Get some sleep, god!"

I laughed quietly, "Maybe. I want to have it done!"

"Night guys!" She yelled as she left the common room.

I picked my book back up and continued off where I was reading. I was thankful that I had mum's work motivation; otherwise I probably wouldn't have even read it. Who really wants to read about the origins of particular charms anyway?! I could feel Scorp's eyes lingering on me, it was rather distracting, actually.

"So," Scorp mumbled, wriggling deeper into his seat.

"So..?" I questioned, still reading.

"Do you think you'd be allowed to come to my house for New Years?"

I closed my book sharply. "You… you want me to spend New Year's with you?!"

"Ah, well I was hoping, but if you don't want to… then you don't have t-"

"It's fine, I'd love to go! It's just, my parents, you know?" I started, "You know dad isn't the most loving person towards you, in fact, he's a jerk to you. I promise he won't be like that this Christmas, I'll make sure of it!"

"It'll be fine, I can handle him!" he smirked. "Maybe… I definitely wouldn't handle all your male relatives though, no way!"

I giggled as a small hint of pure fear washed across his face. "Don't stress about it! You'll be fine! And as for the New Year's thing, as long as Christmas goes smoothly, Dad shouldn't have a reason to stop me from going."

"Good, 'coz I kind of already told my parents to include you and your family to the list."

"The list?" I choked out.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah… It's kind of a formal party, like a mini ball thingo…"

"And your parents were just fine to invite the Weasley's? What the hell!?"

"And the Potters, and the Longbottoms…"

I felt faint, "Oh god, I feel sick."

Scorp stood up and pulled me into a hug, "It'll be fine. I promise! If anything goes wrong I'll save you!"

"Mm, my superman!" I winked. He pushed his lips against mine and pulled me closer.

"Come on, let's get some food!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{When it hurts, it hurts._

_We wonder if it's worth it._

_But when it works, it works._

_And when it's broke, it's perfect.}_

I sat awkwardly in the lounge room of Rose's house. Rose was in the shower and Ron Weasley was sitting on the armchair straight across from me. There was bright lights decoration the tree and Mrs. Weasley had Christmas Carols filling the house. I always loved Christmas, although my mother goes very overboard when it comes to Christmas lights, and our house tends to look light as giant Christmas light itself. The smell of delicious food was always apparent in my house on Christmas day, I wasn't complaining when Rose's house was just the same. Apparently Hermione wanted to cook up some food for Molly, so she didn't have to do so much work.

My parents let me floo to Rose's house at lunchtime to then apparate to the Burrow with them. Bad idea. It was close to 4pm and Rose had decided to get ready. Not only had Rose been showering for more than half-an-hour, but I was receiving a condescending glare from Mr. Weasley that was making me regret showing up so early.

"So," Ron began, "How has school been?"

"Great, thanks." Play it safe Scorp, be polite and don't ruin your chances.

"And I hear you are officially dating my daughter?" he continued once I nodded my head, "I hope that there is nothing serious in this relationship?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, I could tell I was treading into dark water.

Ron shifted in his seat, "Well, you see, Rosie is a very strong girl ass I'm sure you know. But I can't help but hope your relationship with her is nothing more than a short… situation. Rosie doesn't deserve any heartbreak like she could if she were to become attached to you."

I tried hard to keep my temper hidden. This man just wouldn't quit it. "I understand your concern Mr. Weasley, but I have no intentions of hurting your daughter. Rose is an amazing person, but I think she can make her own choices when it comes to relationships. Everyone makes mistakes, and whether it turns out for better or worse is uncontrollable. I'm happy with our relationship, Mr. Weasley, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to interfere."

All of a sudden Mr. Weasley was at his feet, pointing his finger towards me. "Rose is my daughter, and if I don't agree with whom she is dating, I'd say it is more than fair for me to interfere!"

His shouting made me want to get up and scream back at him, but I held myself together and stayed firmly in my seat. I was not going to cause any more problems. My words had already caused Ron Weasley to get out of his seat and yell like a mad man.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Rose shouted, running into the room. Her hair was still dripping wet, and she had thrown on a plain black tee with track suit pants. She still looked like a beauty.

"Rose, honey…" he started.

"Were you just yelling at him?!" her voice rose.

Ron put his hands up defensively, "Rosie, I was just trying to make my point. He told me I had no right to interfere with you two!"

"Bullshit!" She growled, and Ron gasped at her language. "I heard what he said and he's darn well bloody right! It's none of your business, our relationship! You can't keep trying to find reasons to hate Scorp! He has done nothing wrong! Grow up, Ron!"

"Rose!" Ron yelled, shocked with her bluntness. I couldn't say I wasn't either, she completely lashed out. Even calling her dad Ron… wow.

"Come on," she muttered to me and I was on my feet and following her out of the room as fast as I could.

When we reached her room, I collapsed on the bed, completely worn out from nothing but an argument. "I'm sorry Rose."

"Scorp, it's okay! I promised I wouldn't let him say or do anything mean to you, and I kept that promise. I'm sure he won't be saying much tonight now."

I smiled at her as she used a drying charm on her hair. "Thank you. I nearly lost my temper with him."

"I wouldn't have cared if you did, though," she smirked.

She lied down next to me on the bed and took a big breath of air. "Yeah, but then the chances of you spending News Years with me would have been next to nothing, not to say it already isn't."

"Aw, it'll be fine! I talked to mum last night about it. She said I can go even if no one else does, so either way you have me!"

"Yes!" I cheered quietly. Rose laughed at my enthusiasm. "So what are you wearing tonight, miss?"

Rose sat up and walked over to her wardrobe. "Hmm well…" she grabbed out two different dresses and held them up. "Which one out of these?"

One was a short, plain light brown coloured dress. It had a black belt that went around the middle and had one shoulder cut out of it. It was very pretty, although it couldn't beat the second one. The second one was a peachy colour and had no sleeves, the top was covered in peach lace, and was separated from the plain bottom with a brown belt. Either way, she would still look beautiful.

"The peach one!" I nodded. Rose nodded as well.

"Now I was going to send you out while I got ready, but I think that would now be torture, so you can just turn around while I put this on."

"Aw, come on!" I groaned. "I don't mind!"

She laughed at my desperateness, "But I do! So, you can face that lovely picture of us from last year while I get undressed. Very, slowly."

"Rose! Don't tell me, it makes it harder!" Rose snorted and I understood the innuendo of my words. "Ugh, just… get changed. I won't look, but you better be quick, or my body might just turn itself automatically!"

I faced the wall for only about a minute before Rose gave me the all clear to turn back around. She began putting on some mascara and shimmery eye shadow. I watched in fascination as she did it so quickly and perfectly. How were girls so talented? I'd fear for my sight if I were poking a thin stick covered in black shit near my eyes!

"What are you looking at?" she smiled as she put some gloss on her lips.

I shook my head. "I don't know, you're just so good at that!"

"Thanks," she laughed. "Lots and lots of practise."

"You don't even need it though, and yet it's still perfect! You're beautiful, Rose," I whispered sincerely.

Rose blushed and lowered her head as she smiled gently. I pulled myself off the bed and went to kneel down beside her. I took her face in mine and leant in for a kiss when there was a knock at the door. Rose pushed me away and turned into the mirror. Mrs. Weasley popped in.

"Hey guys, are you almost ready?" she smiled at me knowingly as I picked myself up off the floor.

"Almost, mum, just gotta dry and fix my hair. Where's dad?"

Hermione sighed, "Your father has headed over to the Burrow already. I heard the little argument you had with him. He needs time to cool down."

"But he was in the wrong, mum!" Rose's voice rose louder, "he thinks he can control me? Thet he can belittle Scorp?! No! I'm not having it!"

"And neither am I Rose, but it's not like I can stop him from thinking the way he does about him! I'm sorry Scorp, it's just the way he is. He is very stubborn, yet so are you missy!" She looked back to Rose.

"I know, I had to inherit something off of him though!"

"It's not just that Rose, you know it! Same eyes, same nose, same amount of stubbornness. You can't control it, you're just going to have to deal with him!" Hermione turned to face me, her voice cooling slightly. "Now Scorpius, could you please let your parents know that everyone from both the Weasley and Potter families will be attending their New Year's party… I can make sure of it!"

And with that, she walked out of the room, accidentally slamming the door in the process and walked down the stairs. Rose rolled her eyes and used a drying charm to dry out her hair. He ran a comb through it and began to style it, as though nothing had just happened.

"I take it that happens usually, then?" I mutter.

She shrugs, "Well, mum always tries to defend dad when he gets like that. I know she's trying to be a good wife, but I hate it when she knows he is in the wrong and doesn't do anything about it. She'll yell at him in private, but still won't defend me!"

"Well, I'll defend you," I whispered.

She smiled and walked away from the mirror. "Let's go… they're most likely waiting on me!"

We ran down the stairs and walked outside where Hugo was waiting to leave. Hermione locked the door and apparated us alongside her to the Burrow.

I was really nervous about going to the Burrow now, knowing that Ron had been there for near an hour prior to me showing up. He could've told everyone anything. We landed on the ground in front of the Burrow and we found Sandy and Al talking inside the bottom window. Sandy caught our eyes and ran out to greet us, everyone soon followed.

"Hey mate!" Al smiled, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, glad to be here!"

"Scorp!" Sandy hugged me tightly, after swapping with Al from Rose to me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing special, but I'm here so let's see…"

She ran her hand through my hair, "God, couldn't even be bothered to fix your sex hair! God!"

Unfortunately, Sandy's words – although they were meant as a joke – had me fearing for my life. My eyes automatically searched for Ron Weasley's.

And they found them.

And boy was he angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daaaa!<strong>

**There we go, wow a quicker update! Look at that!**

**I think with speed like that I maybe deserve a REVIEW?! ;) You know, if you feel like you should… just saying!**

**I love you all so much! Thank you for being so amaing and reading my fanfic… Who would've thought a dorky 15 year old girl could achieve more than 100 reviews on her story!? WOW! Thank you thank you thank you thank you infinity!**

**Love,**

**Alicia xx**


	19. Little Talks

**Here it is! Right in time for Christmas! And it makes sense, because this is a Christmas chapter!**

**I hope you like it – I'll admit, some parts are rushed… But I hope the length of it makes up for those parts.**

**I will warn you, there are a lot of fights in this chapter – but of course, it's a Weasley Christmas, why wouldn't there be?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please review if you want :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
>Well tell her that I miss our little talks<br>Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
>We used to play outside when we were young<br>And full of life and full of love.}_

I had no idea what triggered dad's behaviour, but when I glanced in his direction to see that he was slightly shaking and his face was formed into a twisted rage, I knew something was wrong...

"I knew it!" his spluttered. Knew what?

"Oh my god…" Scorpius muttered as he took a few big steps away from my family – including my father.

I pushed past Sandy and walked towards my dad. "Dad," I said in a warning tone, "What are you doing?"

He spluttered his words once more, "You… and Scorpius…. I knew it!"

"Knew what?!" I shouted, getting frustrated with his distress. He walked up to me quickly and I did the same until we could feel each other's breath on our faces.

His eyes looked sad – maybe even disappointed – as he whispered, "How could you Rosie? Why him, of all people!?"

I took a step back in disgust. "How dare you bring it up again? I thought we covered this already. You have no say in which guys I can or cannot be with! He is a great person and if you disagree, you can leave!"

The whole family was staring at us. Dad's face scrunched up and he stormed into the house and slammed the door. I looked around at all their gazing eyes and flushed a bright red. I should be used to this though; it seemed I would fight with dad at every family outing, whether it be over the last bread roll or even boyfriends.

Scorpius ran over to me and whispered quickly. "He wasn't pissed off about before! He was mad because… he thinks we, uh, slept together…"

I frowned at him. "And where would he have just gotten that idea?"

"Al said I looked like I just had sex and he heard, and of course he took it the wrong way."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is he so overprotective? Merlin, can't he let me be a normal teenager?"

Grandma Molly cleared her throat and came towards us and pulled me into a hug. "Rosie, my baby girl! Look how tall you've gotten! You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thanks Gran, you're looking very healthy yourself!" I smiled as she turned to Scorpius.

"And Scorpius, it's been so long! You a such a handsome young man!" she complimented him, hugging him tightly. It took him a while, but he finally hugged back, a light pink colour glowing on his cheeks."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, thank yo-"

"-Now Scorpius, what have I told you? Call me Molly!" Gran chuckled, her shoulders jumping with her laughs.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, "Anyway, Molly, thank you for having me over once again, I'm glad to be here."

"And we're glad to have you here, Scorpius!" she beamed, before waddling over to Hugo and Mum.

I took Scorp over to my aunts and uncles to meet them again. George, Angelina, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Harry were all standing in a cluster together, talking casually, drinking different types of alcohol in colour-changing Christmas cups.

"Hey look who finally came to say hello!" Bill smirked.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "I've been here all but 5 minutes!"

"Hmm, yes and already your dad has already cracked it."

"Not my fault he misinterprets things!" I grunted, "Anyway, you all remember Scorpius, right?"

Everyone nodded with a few people mumbling "Hi" or "Merry Christmas".

"So…" Uncle George smirked towards Scorp, "You're the reason Rosie is all dressed up today, aye?"

I blushed and gave him a shove, "No he's not! Can't I dress up without having a reason?"

Harry muttered knowingly, "He's definitely the reason."

I pulled a face and dragged Scorpius along with me away from the group into the house. I followed the delicious smell of cakes and turkey. Aunt Ginny, Aunt Audrey and mum were all watching the food as it cooked in multiple dishes across the kitchen. They all greeted Scorp and I before mum asked why dad had stormed off.

"Ugh, he believes stuff before it is really confirmed… That's all I'll say."

Mum pursed her lips and went to stand up, "I guess I better go get him…"

I decided that I had to make things right with dad, so I spoke up, "No… No I'll do it. He needs to hear the story from my point of view anyway."

Telling Scorpius to go chat with Al, I climbed up to the third floor of the Burrow to find dad sitting on his childhood bed. He looked up at me and his eyes turned cold.

"Dad, here me out…" I started.

"No. I'm tired of your excuses Rose. I thought your mother and I taught you differently."

I couldn't fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. "But it's not what you-"

"I don't want to hear it," he muttered and pushed past me. I stood frozen, staring at the bed in front of me. Why couldn't he just listen to me!? Just once get it through his thick skull that I'm not some… slut?!

I finally turned around and followed him down the stairs, shouting, "Listen to me, Ron!"

It was his turn to freeze. He slowly turned back up to face me and I continued, "You never listen! Have you even tried getting to know Scorpius? Like really, really tried? I know you haven't, because if you had, you'd have no reason to dislike him. You still don't have a reason to dislike him! Why can't you be mature enough to realize that he isn't some heartbreaker looking for some action – he is a good, kind and loving person!"

"I still don't trust his kind Rose," his voice stabbed through me, "he is the son of a death eater… and he is no longer welcome here… I'm going to send him home."

Before I could think rationally, I had pulled my wand out and knocked my father unconscious. I stared in shocked as he tumbled down to the second floor, but I continued to levitate him into the closest cupboard. I pushed him as far back as his body could go without damaging him before taking his wand out from his coat pocket. Throughout all of this I kept telling myself "He deserves it. He deserves it. He deserves it," although it sounded like a lie with every repetition of it.

Before I left I placed jinxes and various locking charms across the door to ensure he wouldn't escape until I came and got him, which would be long enough for him to rethink his entire opinion of the Malfoy family.

I walked back downstairs casually; avoiding mum's narrowed eyes and headed back outside to see my friends. I acted completely normal, as though I hadn't just knocked my father unconscious and locked him in a cupboard on Christmas day. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at my casualness, and I shook my head and mouthed "Don't worry" as a reply.

"Present time!" cheered George, running inside as though he was a child and we eagerly raced in after him – all of us desperate to tear open our presents.

Before Molly started getting grand kids, everyone would sit around the dinner table and formally hand out presents. But now, I think she gave up on trying taming us, so instead she has made it a huge treasure hunt for everyone. With the help of Grandpa Arthur, Gran would hide everyone's presents in the places both obvious and complicated. You get half an hour to find as many presents as you can – each child gets 5 and parents get 3 - and then you must be seated for dinner. Some people don't find all their present until halfway through the year!

We all rushed in and began searching for our presents; I had picked up three in the lounge room alone – none with my name though. Sandy had found a card with her name and inside it was a gift certificate of $1000 muggle money to a baby store in muggle London.

"No way!" she screamed! "This is worth over 100 Galleons! Thank you so much!"

Grandma Molly smiled at her as she hugged my friend, "Well, it wasn't just Arthur and I, love. It was Harry and Ginny, and your parents who chipped in too."

I raced off to find at least one of my presents. I found myself underneath Aunt Ginny's old bed when I found my first present. It was Molly Weasley's infamous woollen jumper. This year, I had a lime green jumper with an orange "R". I tied it around my waist and continued on my path to find presents. I found one stuffed underneath the pillow on Ginny's bed, addressed to Scorp.

"Hey Scorp, this one is yours," I say throwing it to him.

"They gave me presents?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah," called Lucy, "I've picked up two with your name already!"

His face lit up as he tore open the gift. Inside was the new book by Viktor Krum called, "Tips and Techniques from a Quidditch Champion." I laughed at the lack of originality for Viktor's book title, but Scorp's mouth pulled into a beaming grin, as he held the book firmly in his hands. He slipped the book under his arm and ran out of the room to find the rest of the said presents.

I smiled at his child-like antics and headed down the stairs to the second floor. My face went pale as I watched Louis reaching for the handle of a cupboard. The cupboard my unconscious father was being held captive in. The same cupboard that was covered in all the best jinxes I knew. I ran up and snatched his hand before he could grab the handle.

"Don't go in there!" I warned.

He frowned at me, "Why not?"

"Uh, because," I mumbled, "Because I have a surprise in there for everyone tomorrow morning. Don't worry, though, no one's presents are in there… But you have to tell everyone that they can't go in there, okay?"

"What is the surprise?" he asked, his eyes trying to find a reason not to trust me.

I sighed, "I can't tell you! It wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Tell me or I'll open it."

"Fine!" I growled, "It's your Uncle Ron, and I've knocked him unconscious."

He laughed sarcastically, "Right… Now tell me what it really is!"

I stared at him seriously. "I'm not joking."

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered, shocked. "You're telling me that you knocked out your own father and stored him in a cupboard?"

"And put multiple jinxes on the cupboard to insure he doesn't get out. Yes."

He groaned, "Rose…"

"Just don't tell anyone okay?! I need you to be with me on this one. Don't let anyone touch that cupboard."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Ugh!" I groaned, "I don't know? 10 Galleons?"

"20." He said, trying to compromise.

"Fine. Now hold up your end of the deal and I'll hold mine." I muttered, and I walked off to go enjoy the rest of the hunt.

I found my next present on the top of the fireplace in the lounge. It was a new camera. As I pulled it out of the box I realized that it was a magical camera that my mum has – one in which the pictures move. I held back a girly squeal and took the first picture. It was of Scorpius, unwrapping another present eagerly by the fireplace. Halfway through the shot, he looked up from the flash and smirked. I could tell it would be one of my favourites.

"10 minutes everyone!" called Grandpa Arthur, and everyone rushed around even faster. Even the parents – whom didn't get as many presents – were bustling about with excitement looking for more gifts.

By the end I had found my last 3 gifts, a 1 year subscription to Teen Witch Weekly magazine, a "Witches Guide to Quidditch" book, and a blue-crystal bracelet with matching earrings. We were now all seated around dinner table (which had to be extended for the occasion) as all the delicious food was placed around evenly.

"Hermione, dear, where did you say Ron went?" Grandma asked, placing the Turkey in the middle of the table.

Louis had to bite deeply into his bread roll to stop himself from speaking. I glared at him as mum spoke. "I'm not really sure, Molly. Rose was last to see him, though."

I looked back to see mum glaring at me. "Uh, yeah, he said he wasn't feeling well, and he went home."

"And missed our Christmas dinner?" Grandma asked in disbelief.

"I was shocked too…" I lied easily. Although, I knew mum could see straight through me, and I was thankful that she said nothing.

The topic was dropped quickly and we began to eat. I made sure I was seated next to Scorp, and I had Uncle Percy next to me on the other side, which I could deal with. Although he did bore me with talk about my future and where I'm planning on finding a career – both questions I had no true answer to.

Scorpius did a fantastic job winning the respect of my relatives, and the chances of all of us spending New Years at his house were getting better and better as the hours went passed. He had many questions thrown his way. Percy asked him the same as he did to me, in which Scorpius spoke about hoping to be a professional quidditch player or becoming an auror – which Uncle Harry was most impressed about. Scorp was asked how he spends Christmas at his house, in which he replied, "We have a quite dinner to ourselves, much like this, although it's not nearly as homely and spirited."

After dessert – Christmas pudding coated in fresh cream – all of us "older" kids locked ourselves in Aunt Ginny's old room, to enjoy a night of the famous "Truth or Dare" and "Would you rather" games. The group included Al, Sandy, Roxanne, Hugo, Scorp, Lily, and myself. James, Fred and Dom (although those 3 technically weren't kids anymore) were also a part of the games. It was almost getting to stage where everyone would soon be a part of this, but I was thankful there were only 10 of us or the games would've become too long.

"So… I think seeing as I'm the oldest, that I should start!" James announced.

"Hurry up then," Roxanne called.

He looked around the circle, before his eyes landed on Hugo. "Hugo," he started, "Would you rather have a snogging session with Al, or Scorpius?"

Hugo's eyes bulged out of his head as we erupted with laughter. "But… but they're guys!"

"Yep," James laughed, "and death is not an option, you must choose!"

"But Al is my cousin! And Scorp is… Scorp!" he pulled a face.

"Aw come on Hugo! I'm not that bad! Here, lay one on me!" Scorp smirked… leaning into Hugo, pretending to kiss him. Hugo pushed his face away and groaned.

"I don't want to choose!"

"You have to!" we cried.

He blushed brightly. "Maybe Scorpius. Only so it's not incest!"

We all laughed at his embarrassment and Scorp pulled him into a hug, yelling "I knew you secretly liked my Hugo, I know these things!"

Would you rather was one of the best games to get information out of people. In this game we learnt that Roxanne would rather run naked at the Ministry of Magic, than make out with Professor Flitwick. Sandy would die by fire, than by ice and that James would rather be caught having sex with a girl than be caught watching muggle porn alone.

"Truth or Dare!" called Dom.

"Alright, alright!" Lily muttered, "As long as I start!"

We all nodded and she continued. "Fred, truth… or dare?"

"Dare," he said straight away.

"I dare you to wear a dress and red lipstick until the end of this game."

"Easy!" he shouted, "Let's do it!"

We soon had him in a tight purple silk dress. Lily used her red lipstick and put it to work on Fred's lips. He looked absolutely ridiculous. He attempted to sit cross-legged, but he was showing a lot of skin so we made him sit on his legs instead. I could tell by his slightly worried expression that he was beginning to regret his choice.

"Okay Fred, your turn!"

"Rosie! Truth or dare?"

I thought about it for a moment. Truth was always so personal, and you always had so much to lose. Whereas dare, although it can be very inappropriate, you have the easy excuse of "I was dared to do this."

"Dare."

"I dare you," Fred paused, "to run outside and roll around in the snow…"

"Easy enough…" I shrug.

"-In nothing but your underwear."

"What?!" I shouted. "No! No way in hell!"

"You have too!" Al laughed loudly.

I frowned at the entire thought of this dare. "What if I get frostbite?"

"Eh, nothing a little magic can't fix…" James shrugged.

They all shouted at me, telling me I had to do the dare. I stood up, stormed into the bathroom and came out with a towel wrapped around my underwear, and my clothes in my hand. "Let's get this over with."

They all raced down stairs, pulling me along with them. As soon as we were outside I felt like crying. The wind was so cold. But there was no turning back. Without giving myself any more time to spare. I threw the towel off my body and dove into the snow. At first I felt nothing, but soon I began to freeze. I rolled over twice and before I could stand up I saw the flash of a camera. I looked over to see Sandy photographing me with my new camera. I shrieked and crawled my way out of the snow, collected my things and ran back up to the room.

I spent the rest of the night shivering – even with a warming spell on my body, it still wasn't enough to shake the cold from my body. Scorpius was cuddling me underneath the large, thick blanket I was wearing which was making me feel better, but boy, was I getting Sandy back for taking that photo. Now, seeing as she was pregnant, it wouldn't be wise to make her do what I just went through. But I had a great dare, if she were to choose it.

"Ah, that was awesome… your turn Rosie!" Fred chuckled.

"Sandy, truth or dare?" I muttered.

"Um, dare?" she smiled.

I smirked, "I dare you, to wake up Harry and Ginny, and fake labour."

Everyone clapped and laughed at the idea, and so did Sandy. "Okay let's do it!" It wasn't the reaction I was hoping for… but at least it would be a laugh.

We all stood quietly outside the door, using an extendable ear to hear what was being said. Al was forced to go with her to make the situation seem all the more real.

"Mr and Mrs Potter! Wake up! Hurry!" Sandy groaned. I heard the couple roll over in the bed. "I think… I think the baby is coming! Ah, quick!"

Boy Sandy was a good actor. She'd seen too many romantic muggle movies. "Sandy, what's wrong?" Ginny asked in a panic.

"We think Sandy's in labour mum!" Al yelled.

We all held in our laughs as we heard Ginny frantically try to wake up Harry. "Harry get up! Sandy might be in labour!"

We heard Harry shoot upright in bed. "What?!" he squealed in a high pitched voice. "Oh Merlin! Quick, I'll call the hospital, we'll get you there soon Sandy I promise!"

There was a lot of bustling about and Sandy continued to groan in false pain. We then heard Harry have a nervous breakdown.

"Why is this happening so fast!? I can't be a grandpa! Oh lord!" he whined.

"Get up Harry! We have bigger problems!"

"Argh! Can I just say one thing before we leave?" Sandy muttered and we all watched the door handle move. Ginny open the door to find us all standing there.

"Gotcha!" Sandy and Al laughed in unison. Harry and Ginny both looked like they were going to pass out from all of this but then Harry became outraged.

"How dare you! I thought…. I thought… Fred what the hell are you wearing?!"

"Oh," Fred blushed as he looked down at his dress, "I…"

"Off to bed all of you! I could've had a heart attack!"

We all tried to hide our giggles as we ran up the stairs. "Game over," I muttered, and everyone mumbled in agreement, our laughter finally escaping as we all went our separate ways off to bed.

I laid in my bed in Ginny's old room – which surprisingly I had to myself, as Percy and Audrey and George and Angelina decided not to spend the night and took the kids home just before midnight – when I heard a small knock on the door. Fearing that my dad had somehow escaped, I took my wand of the bedside table and held it up as I opened the door. I relaxed when I saw that it was just Scorp.

"Only me," he smiled, "Is it okay if I come in? I come bearing gifts!"

"Sure, I was actually hoping you'd show up."

Scorp sat on the bed and I went to my bag to grab out my present too. I hopped on the bed with him and I handed him my gift. "You first."

I watch in anticipation as he opened his gift. It was a scrapbook of us. I had put it together in my spare time, and it included some of our best shared moments. I had put photos, funny jokes, drawings and bits and bobs of things we like. I smiled as his eyes become softer with each page. He laughed at the photos I had of him and the quotes of things he has said. When he reached the end, there were a few spare pages and one had "Merry Christmas" written on it with the rest of the page blank.

"We'll have more worthy memories for this scrapbook, that's why the rest of the pages are blank. But this one," I pointed to the Christmas page, "I think a certain photo belongs there…"

I went over to my bag again and grabbed the photo of Scorp I took during the present hunt. I placed it on the page and tapped it with my wand to make it stick. Scorpius shook his head as he laughed at the photo. "This is amazing Rose, really, it's beautiful."

He leant into me and gave me a deep kiss. I pulled off before things got serious. "Now, where's my present?!"

"Ah right, how could I forget? Here you go!" He laughed and passed me the box.

I tore it open – I was never one to carefully open presents – and my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw what it was. It was a hand-carved rosewood jewellery box with glowing clear crystals lining the edges. "Scorpius! It's… Wow!"

"That's not all… look inside!"

I lifted the lid and my favourite classical song "When the Love Falls" by a muggle musician Yiruma played quietly from inside the box. My mouth hung open widely. "How did you know?!"

"Keep looking Rose," Scorp smiled. I looked down into the box to find a pair of beautiful sapphire earrings. The sapphire was cut into a heart shape and was the centre of the design, and small diamonds surrounded it perfectly. I could feel myself getting all emotional as I replaced my current earrings with these new ones. "Do you like it?"

"Scorp, this really is the most amazing Christmas present ever," I held my breath before I spoke my next words, "I love you."

He leant in so our lips were almost touching. "I love you too, Rose."

We shared another passionate kiss. My hand had found its way onto the back of Scorp's head and his hands were holding my waist. It wasn't long before we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "Go away! I'm busy right now!"

I continued snogging Scorp and instead of listening to me, the person burst through the door. We jumped apart to see the it was none other than Ronald Billius Weasley. He had bright green hair; he was covered in snot, his eyebrows were singed off and he was scratching himself uncontrollably. It took all the power inside me to not to laugh at his state, and I was lucky I didn't because he looked absolutely pissed off. I heard Scorp let out a small gasp.

"Get out of this house. Right now!" Dad screamed loudly. I knew everyone would soon be awake from his screaming.

"Dad, don't do this!"

He glared at me, "What were you thinking?! You think you can just lock me in a cupboard and I won't care?! That when I regained consciousness that I wouldn't remember who knocked me out? Who do you think you are, young lady?"

"Who do you think you are? You aren't the boss of me! Let me live my life like a normal person!" I screamed and I saw James, mum and Harry at my doorway.

"Damn right I am Rose!" he growled, "Why aren't you leaving?!"

Scorp looked like a deer in the headlights but he then stood tall and looked my dad straight in the eyes, "Don't talk to her like that."

"What?" dad whispered lowly.

"You don't have the right to talk to her like that. Rose hasn't done anything wrong. If anything, the only reason your mad is because your daughter is growing up and isn't so reliant on you anymore. You need to come to terms that everyone grows up, and the more you tie her down, the more rebellious she's going to be. If you want me to leave, I will. But don't punish Rose for being a normal person."

My eyes were burning as Scorp grabbed his stuff and went to leave, just like last time. Dad stood there, completely defeated. Mum grabbed him and pulled him up the stairs – probably fearing he would cause more trouble. Everyone awkwardly watched on, and I turned to them all and yelled, "What? Aren't you meant to be sleeping? God mind your business!"

Everyone mumbled and walked off to their bedrooms. I raced down to find Scorp at the firplace, getting ready to leave. "Don't go."

"I can't stay after that, Rose…" he whispered sadly.

"Then I'll come with you! Don't leave, promise?" He nodded and I raced up stair to grab a jacket. I came back downstairs and watched him hop into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor."

He disappeared into the flames and I followed suit. I landed in the fireplace and he was standing there waiting for me. I didn't realize how early in the morning it really was, so we stayed silent in case we woke anyone, and went up to Scorp's room. I cast Muffliato on his room and quickly gushed at him. "I'm so sorry for all of that! Really, it shouldn't have happened!"

"It doesn't matter, really… as long as you're okay. But did you really knock out your dad and store him in a cupboard?"

I smiled sheepishly, "It was necessary…"

He rolled his eyes and patted the spot on the bed next to him, "Come sit down."

"I'm so tired! What a day it's been!" I yawned.

Scorp nodded, "Yep, I still enjoyed it though. It was another day spent with you, so I can't complain."

"Mm," I smiled, "Hey I want to thank you, for what you said to my dad. I think you knocked some sense into him, really, thanks."

"No problem… Could you tell I was almost about to faint when I was saying it? I thought he was going to murder me right there!"

"Well, you were very brave then," I gave him a peck on the cheek.

He hugged me close to him, "How much trouble will you get in when they realize you're here?"

"A lot, most likely. But like you said, the more they tie me down, the more I'll rebel."

"I'll look after you."

"I know you will, you're my superman." I laughed. My eyes became rather droopy and I could feel myself falling asleep. "I think it's best if I go to bed now, or you'll have to deal with a grumpy Rose Weasley tomorrow morning."

"Mm, I don't want that do I?"

"Nope, pretty sure you don't… Goodnight Scorp."

"Goodnight Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Taa-Daa! Now I know, only Rose's POV today, but next chapter with have a lot of new POV's so look out for that!<strong>

**Please REVIEW if you want to make this Christmas all the merrier for me, or even let me know what your New Year's resolution is! **

**Have a wonderful Christmas/Holidays/New Year! **

**New chapter soon! Promise!**

**Love,**

**Alicia xx**


	20. Feel Again

**Hey guys!**

**So, I live in Australia, so just over 8 hours until 2013! :D I hope you all have a great year next year and may you all have another wonderful 12 months of beautiful memories!**

**Please REVIEW if you like this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV:<strong>

_{I'm feeling better since you know me,  
>I was a lonely soul but that's the old me.<br>A little wiser now but you show me,  
>Yeah, I feel again.}<em>

"'Stori, where's my toothpaste?" I called out from the bathroom.

"Last time I saw it, Scorp had it."

"Ugh, why?" I groaned, strutting out of the bathroom. Yep, I strutted. I headed across the other side of the manor to Scorp's room. The warm, morning sun poured into the hallway – a perfect start to Boxing Day. I never understood Boxing Day. To me, it was just another day off. Although, it was rare that I would ever have a full day off on a public holiday – just one of the cons of being a leading healer.

I went to knock like usual, but then remembered that Scorp had spent the night at The Weasley's house. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm happy with my son's choice of friends – they were great kids – but I still couldn't help but feel a slight dislike towards Ron Weasley. I was all for making amends, but he seemed to be the only one of them all who couldn't accept my apologies. I guess I could understand – the war did bring so much pain and destruction – but I just wished he wasn't so stubborn. It was obvious that our children were always going to remain close, but he was just so determined to pretend that it wasn't so.

As I made my way through the door, I was surprised to see Scorpius was in fact in bed. But what surprised me the most was the fact that he had someone else with him. I caught a glimpse at the deep auburn hair and knew it was Miss Rose Weasley. I smirked at the pair and crept over to his bathroom to collect my toothpaste – which I was still unhappy with him taking.

Walking back into my bedroom, I still had a small smirk playing on my mouth. Astoria – whom was still in bed – looked at me curiously. "What's funny?"

"You should go ask your son," I smirked even more.

She slowly through the covers off of herself and climbed out of bed, giving her arms a stretch. "When did he get home?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, pulling her into a hug from behind, "but he's not alone."

Astoria pulled me off of her and stared at me, "What do you mean "not alone"?"

I didn't have time to reply for she was already out of the room and heading to Scorp's. I followed her in case she did something irrational. When she got there I watched in amusement as she gasped at the sight. She looked back at me in bewilderment.

"This is what you found funny?" she glared, whispering as best as she could. "Our son is sleeping with a girl! With Rose Weasley, Draco!"

"And..?" I added more fire to the flame, smirking as I did so.

"You are no help!" she rolled her eyes and walked up to the bed. I held back a laugh as she ripped the bed sheets off of the sleeping pair. Scorpius grumbled and shuffled slightly, but Rose was up like a rocket. She looked around in confusion at her surroundings before her eyes found Astoria's. I bit back a grin as her confusion turned to distress. She hit Scorpius in the ribs with her elbow and he finally awoke.

"What, Rose?" he groaned.

"You're parents."

This was enough to make him shoot up much like Rose had just done, "Mum, dad, morning…"

"Explain yourself Mister." Trust Astoria to get straight to the point.

"Mum it's not what you think…" Scorp rubbed his eyes, still rather tired.

Astoria shook her head, "Do you know what comes out of something like this if you're not careful? Do I need to give you guys "the talk"?"

I bit down on my thumb to stop myself from laughing as Scorp blushed furiously. "Mum, just stop! Ron kicked me out because he caught me in Rose's room and so we came ov-"

"And you thought it would be fine to continue whatever you were doing here? Scorp I don't accept that stuff here either!"

"Excuse me Mrs Malfoy; we actually didn't do anything…. Sexual last night, or ever," Rose blushed brightly too, "My dad was being difficult because I locked him in a cupboard so I came back here with Scorp to get away from him. That's the only reason I'm here."

"So," Astoria looked around embarrassedly and my face landed in my palm, "nothing… nothing sexual occurred between you two last night?"

"Oh my god, mum! No, now please, get out!" Scorp yelled, still blushing.

"Okay, good… Just make sure you know it is okay to talk to me about any of that stuff okay?"

"Mum!"

I decided to step in before 'Stori made things extremely awkward. "Come on 'Stori… leave the kids alone now…"

I led her out of the room and closed the door behind us. She looked up at me and laughed, "I think I embarrassed him a bit there, don't you?"

I chuckled at her evil laugh and just nodded softly. "Just a tad, love."

**Al's POV:**

_{I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth.  
>But if it's true It's you,<br>It's you they add up to.  
>I'm in love with you,<br>And all these little things.}_

I made my way down to the kitchen to find my dad sitting down alone reading The Daily Prophet. Last night has been a mess. Uncle Ron absolutely lost it on Rose and Scorp and even made him go home. After that the commotion still didn't end, because all you could hear for the rest of the night was Aunt Hermione screaming at Ron for being such a dick. At least he didn't know that Rose took off after him.

"Why is this happening so fast?!" I mocked my father dramatically as he glared up at me, "I'm not ready for this, oh my god! No!"

"That wasn't funny Albus, and you know it."

"Oh please," I snorted, "It was a harmless prank."

"And it's has me questioning whether you're responsible enough to be a father…" he said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes at his tone, "You and I both know that I'm responsible enough for this. Just be thankful it isn't James in this situation…"

"I'd rather no son of mine be in this situation!" he erupted and I prayed Sandy wasn't awake to hear it in case my dad said something hurtful about her. "What's going to happen in your future? What's going to happen with auror training?"

"I don't know… I figured I could support us with my inheritance for a couple of years and then start training." I tried to stay calm, but my tempter was quickly rising.

"You can't do that and you know it! I don't want to see your life go up in flames because of a kid!" I hated the way he was talking. Sure, it was very inconvenient timing to have a baby, but it's not like I was devastated with it. I had vowed at the start – after my nervous breakdown, that is – that my child wouldn't be thought of as a burden, but a blessing.

"Did your life go up in flames when James was born?" I shot at him.

He glared right back at me, "No, I was 22 and I had a stable job. I wasn't still in school!"

"Well what about mum? What about her life? I'm not dumb – I've heard stories. Ginny Potter at her best and was about to take on a huge quidditch deal to become a world famous player, when she declined unexpectedly. The reason was only uncovered 2 months later when she announced she was pregnant. Why did her life have to go up in flames and not yours?"

Dad's eyes went softer and he sunk back in his chair. "We were ecstatic that we had James – that we had all of you. And yes, while your mother really did want that deal, she was blessed with 3 incredible children, a quidditch coaching job and a column in The Daily Prophet. I think that is worth much more than some quidditch deal.

It's the same for Sandy. Her life won't go the way she thought now, will it? You can't train to be a healer with a baby in your arms – it's just too hard. You need to have a good games plan to keep this all together, Al."

I nodded my head slowly, feeling bad for my comments. "Dad, I know you're trying to look out for me – for us – but this is just something Sandy and I need to work out with each other. I'll make it work, even if times become desperate, I'll make it work, I swear."

"Well the least I can do is look for other possible alternative for training – in both the Healer and Auror sections, so that it's easier with the baby – if you'd like."

It felt good to get our emotions out on the table now rather than later. I appreciated dad's concern for my life; I just wished we didn't have to fight to get these emotions to come out.

"I'd like that a lot… Thanks dad."

"No problems, Al. Don't ever feel afraid to come and talk to me about it okay?"

"Okay dad." He stood up and pulled me into a short, strong hug. "I better go; I forgot to give Sandy one of her presents yesterday, so I'm going to go do that now. Thanks for the talk."

With that, I headed up stairs to Sandy's room – which she was sharing with Dom and Lily. I was surprised she didn't bunk with Rose, but I had a feeling she knew Scorp would stop by sometime there, so she made a wise choice even though Rose's room was empty now. I knocked on the door and heard a soft "Come in".

Neither Dom nor Sandy was awake, so the voice came from Lily, who was sitting up in bed, texting on a muggle mobile phone. I don't know why everyone enjoyed them so much. I personally didn't have one because I preferred writing letters but everyone else was too impatient to wait on letters apparently, so in the holidays they would use those bloody annoying phones.

"Ugh, must you use that?" I groaned in a whisper.

"Yes, Benno is texting me!" she whispered back. I rolled my eyes. Benno was such bad news, but I tried not to get involved with their relationship, no matter how tempting it was to punch him sometimes.

"Can you leave? I want to talk to Sandy… alone."

"It's my room too!" she protested.

I frowned before shrugging, "Fine… I'll just make out with her in front of you, seeing as you don't seem to care…"

She let out a frustrated growl. "Fine! I'm leaving! What about Dom?"

"What she doesn't see won't hurt her," I smirked, which costed me a punch on the arm.

"Whatever. Don't be long; I want to get changed at some point today."

I didn't reply when she left, instead I sat on the side of Sandy's bed and nudged her gently to wake her up. Of course, she didn't budge so I tried a little harder and she finally shuffled, mumbled tiredly, "Go 'way."

"Wake up Sand, I have a surprise." Her eyes slowly opened and she squinted at the brightness of the room. "Merry Boxing Day…"

She sat up and stretched her arms up high, "Morning… Did you say surprise?"

I held up the little package and she smiled, "Late Christmas present… almost forgot to give it to you!"

She took it eagerly and ripped open the wrapping. I couldn't help but smile widely as she gasped at the gifts. "Al! These are… adorable!"

She held up the 2 pairs of baby booties, one pair was blue, the other pink. "I thought you like them."

"Wow… Can you believe our baby will be wearing one of these in just about 5 months?! It doesn't seem real!"

"It sounds so strange," I nodded, "But admit it… They are going to look pretty cute in those shoes."

Sandy laughed and pushed her hair out or her face. She leant over and hugged me tightly. "What colour do you reckon will be worn?"

I thought about this for a while, taking the pairs of shoes in my hands. "I really don't mind… I guess they could always wear one of each you know…"

Sandy laughed and gave me a soft smack, "For real, Al! What do you want the baby to be?"

"A human, I'm hoping." She laughed once more and I continued, "Nah, I'm kind of hoping for a boy, but I'd be just as happy with a girl… so long she was blessed with your looks, not cursed with mine."

"Al, you know you're hot!"

"Yes, I know. I do prefer the term gorgeous or even godlike though," I smirked, "But don't want to sound too modest now do I?"

"I'm hoping for a girl," Sandy nodded, "But like you said, I'd be just as happy if it were a boy. Do you know that our baby has all its important organs now? It's officially becoming more than a little shrimp."

I smiled softly at the thought of this, "Upgrading to a prawn now is it?"

Sandy laughed at this and rubbed her belly, "I think it's starting to show now too, just a little bump."

"Well, I think it's a very cute bump, Sand. It's our baby."

"Bye-bye thin people clothes…"

"We're gonna have a great kid, Sand," I said honestly. I climbed under the covers next to her and just lied there for a while listening to each other's heartbeats.

"I know, I'm actually really excited."

"I am too, really, really excited."

**Hermione's POV:**

_{Settle down, it'll all be clear,  
>Don't pay no mind to the demons.<br>They fill you with fear,  
>The trouble it might drag you down.<br>If you get lost, you can always be found.}_

Ron was in trouble. Huge trouble. He had spent last night sleeping on the floor – I hadn't even helped him fix his hair, which was still bright green. I wished I had spoken up during the argument between Ron and Rose last night, maybe it would've helped. I still don't know what stopped me from yelling at Ron right there but even though I was secretly proud of Rose for locking him in a cupboard, – which I know is not an easy task – I still understood why Ron was so mad with her after that. His temper really isn't easily controlled.

It still didn't mean that he didn't go without a rather loud and angry lecture from me afterwards. I went on for at least 10 whole minutes before I stormed out of the room.

"_Ron how dare you embarrass our daughter in front of her boyfriend like that! I am ashamed of you!"_

"_He shouldn't even be her boyfriend," he grunted, his temper still falling._

_I frowned deeper than I thought possible. "And why not? What is so wrong with Scorpius Malfoy, Ron? Give me one thing wrong about him."_

"_His father… he's just-"_

_I cut him off, "Draco is not Scorpius, Ron. Try again. Tell me one thing wrong with just Scorpius. Is it his last name? Is 'Malfoy' the problem?"_

_He gave a shrug as his answer. I glared at him and waited for an actual reply. "There's just something about him, 'Mione. He's not good enough for her."_

"_He is the bloody Head Boy, Ron! He does just as well as Rose with all of his exams and he is a well-mannered, lovely young boy! How is that not good enough for Rose? How is he worse than Dean Thomas' horrid excuse of a son Tyler that she was dating last time? Oh wait, you didn't care that he was such a brute because you were on good terms with his father! Is that all it's about to you?"_

_I was fuming, and I was sure the whole house could hear my screams but I had no urge to cast any silencing spells. I wanted them to hear how mad I was with my husband. He deserved the embarrassment. He stayed quiet after this. I chose to continue._

"_Don't you see how amazing you daughter is – that both your children are? Rose is much responsible and smart for her age and you know it. Don't you think she'd be smart enough to choose a nice guy? That she'd be responsible enough to do what she feels is comfortable with that guy? _

"_Merlin, Ron, half the time I fear that our daughter is going pack up and leave us with the desire to never speak to us again and yet you're constantly putting her down by telling her that she's made the wrong choices! Don't be the reason that happens, Ron! Because if Rose does anything like that, what else is there to blame but you pig-headedness?!" _

_I stormed out of the room and knew that Ron was really rethinking his actions after my outbursts. I didn't care whether what I said was too much or not, he needed to be told those words and I needed to say them._

I got out of bed and looked at my husband, all curled up the thin sheet he slept on. He looked younger – but I guess everyone does when they sleep – and it made me wonder why he was so ill-tempered these days. I hoped it was nothing more than him being emotional over our children growing up.

I decided to go see if Rose was awake, hoping that I could talk with her about last night – about everything in general. I got up to her room and the bed was empty. I looked around for a note but there was nothing. I carefully crept into the other room to find Al and Sandy hugging in bed with Dom asleep on another.

"Oh, sorry guys. Have you seen Rose?"

They both looked at each other worriedly for a second before Al replied, "Uh, no, not this morning, Aunt Hermione. Tried the lounge room?"

"She's probably having breakfast," I tried to assure myself as I closed the door; although, Rose wasn't exactly a morning person when it comes to holidays. I got halfway down the stairs before I heard Harry and Ginny having a personal chat.

"He asked about how your life changed too, love," Harry breathed. "Can you tell me one thing? Were you really upset that you got pregnant before that quidditch deal? Be honest."

I decided to wait for their conversation to finish – not that I wanted to listen or anything, but I didn't want to interrupt either. So, I leant again the side of the staircase and hoped they would finish talking sooner rather than later.

Ginny let out a sad sigh, "Honestly? I was. I just felt like everything was going to collapse on us, that I would become like my mother – staying home raising a heap of kids. But I don't regret it, Harry, you know that. Life's been a lot more rewarding from having James than it would have from some quidditch deal."

"You sure?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Positive," I heard let share a quick kiss before Ginny spoke again, "And try not to stress about the baby, okay? Al and Sandy can handle it – I know they can – you just have to believe in them."

"Okay, love, I'll try," Harry hummed and I decided to finally walk down the stairs to greet them.

"Hey Hermione, good job yelling at my brother last night," Ginny laughed, "I agree with everything you said – he was well out of line!"

I pursed my lips together, "Well I'm glad you think so, Ginny. I'm actually looking for Rose right now though, have you seen her?"

"No, not up in her room is she?" Harry asked. I shook my head. "Well, maybe she was in the other girls' room?"

"No, I checked there too…" I peered over into the lounge room and there was only Lily and Louis sitting in there, "Maybe she went for a walk."

"Last I saw her she was saying goodbye to Scorp at the fireplace, and then I went off to bed," Ginny shrugged.

"You guys don't think she would've taken off with him last night, do you?" I swallowed. That's the last thing I needed Rose to be doing. It was hard enough trying to convince Ron that she was responsible enough, let alone to explain that she snuck off with him.

Before they could reply I headed back up stairs to the two people that I knew had some knowledge of her whereabouts. I pushed the door open again and this time Al and Sandy were kissing on the bed. I rolled my eyes and they separated.

"Tell me where Rose really is, Al," I muttered, "And don't lie."

He sighed in defeat. "Don't tell it was me who told, but she went to Scorpius' house with him."

"She just didn't want to be near Ron, Aunt Hermione, honest," Sandy nodded.

"Right, well I better go get her before her father wakes up and finds out then, shouldn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I was going to add more, but I wanted this to be a New Year's treat for you guys! I hope you liked it! <strong>

**My New Year's Resolution: To stay organised – especially with this fanfic – and appreciate everything I have (family, friends, material things, etc.)**

**What's yours?**

**You know what would be a New Year's gift for me? If you would be so awesome to REVIEW this chapter for a new one to come soon! :) **

**Have a wonderful day,**

**Love Alicia xx**

**P.S: 133 reviews so far?! I can't believe it! - I love you all so much for doing that for me! Thank you x :') **


	21. Fall For You

**Hey readers!**

**Okay, I apologize in advance for this chapter. It didn't go the way I wanted so it's just a filler-chapter for now. **

**I promise a good chapter next time :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV:<strong>

_{The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting,  
>Could it be that we have been this way before?<br>I know you don't think that I am trying,  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core.}<em>

I knocked on the door of the Malfoy Manor sharply. Although the manor was much brighter – everything was covered lightly in snow, and there were festive decoration hanging from inside the windows which made the place look much more inviting – I still couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling from my body. Too much had gone on at this place for me to feel completely comfortable standing, waiting to go back in there.

I was greeted by Astoria, and she looked at me knowingly. She was a naturally beautiful woman, -lucky her - and I even found her a very nice person to have conversation with, surprisingly.

"Oh, Hermione, I know why you're hear," she nodded, "I was going to send a letter, to let you know but Rose told me something happened with Ron last night so I thought it was best not to interfere, just in case."

"Well, luckily you thought so. If Ron found out about this, there would be bloodshed," I half joked, although my joke was probably true.

"Mm," she agreed, "Well, she's up in Scorp's room… I almost died when I saw a girl in bed with Scorpius! But don't worry; they assured me nothing… uh, serious occurred last night… just a harmless sleepover."

"Yes, I just wish I'd been informed before she took off and had me searching around the house looking for her," I shook my head.

"Yes, I'm sorry it is like that, but I'll show you up to the room and you can take her home… I'd say that's the best idea, isn't it?" Astoria laughed. We headed up the stairs to wherever Scorp's room was and we bumped into Draco.

"Hello, Hermione," he nodded, "Here to collect your rebellious daughter?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, unfortunately that's all I really can call her – rebellious."

"That husband of yours not too happy with "them" still, I hear."

"Nope, you know what he's like; stubborn… too bad Rose is just the same. Fights between them can be pretty serious. I mean, Rose knocked him out and locked him in a cupboard yesterday, for Merlin's sake."

They both laughed at this news, Astoria spoke first, "Wow, I didn't know Rose was like that."

"Only around relatives, thank goodness. I guess you know now why Ron was so much angrier yesterday, then?"

They both nodded and Astoria pointed to the second door down the white and yellow hallway. It was so much brighter than the last time I visited. "That's Scorp's room… Best if you knock beforehand."

"Oh and Hermione, is it correct that the whole Weasley and Potter family will be coming the our New Year's party?" Draco asked.

"Hopefully, even Ron, if Rose hasn't killed him beforehand… But yes, we'll all be there."

"Good, I was just making sure that this, uh, little mishap hasn't changed everyone's mind. And don't be afraid to give Scorp a good telling off for bringing someone over without asking… Not that we won't be bringing it up with him later on…" he laughed lightly. It was weird to be having a civil conversation with Draco, in his own home. I could see that he was very, if not completely, different from the arrogant little boy he once was.

"Right, will do, thanks. This will only take a minute."

I knocked softly on the door to be told to come in. Rose was lying on the bed and Scorpius was sitting on his desk chair. Rose's eyes grew wide as she saw who it was. I closed the door behind me and Scorpius stood up and took a few steps away from me.

"Is Ron here?" Scorpius asked fearfully.

"Well, I think if Ron Weasley knew about this, he wouldn't have been so polite to have entered through the front door, let alone knock."

"Mum, I can explain…" Rose started.

I kept my cool, but it didn't mean I was letting Rose go without some punishment. "Well you better start explain pretty well then Rose."

"Mum, I couldn't stay in the same place as Dad… He was going insane!"

"So, that wasn't even partially your fault? Even though you locked him in a cupboard?" I said sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes subtly. "He kicked Scorpius out! You know he was in the wrong but you did nothing to stop him! All I wanted was for someone in that moment to stop him and the only person game enough to was Scorp!"

"Rose, I'm sorry that happened, but I'm not here for an explanation about that, I'm here for an explanation about why you thought it was okay to sneak out with Scorp on Christmas night, without even telling me!?"

"I just said it!" she yelled at me, "I couldn't stay where dad was, I wanted to be with Scorp…"

"Rose, I've spent so long trying to convince your father that you're a responsible person who knows what you can and cannot do. And then, just as he starts to believe me, what do you do? You do things completely irresponsible like, locking your dad in a cupboard and sneaking off to your boyfriend's house! I'm very disappointed in you, Rose. You know better than this."

I watched her bottom lip wobble and I knew she was going to cry. I wanted to apologize, but what I said was true. I was disappointed in her. Rose wasn't the kind of girl who just went against the rules and she needed to be pulled up on this behaviour.

"Rose, I… I," I stuttered as she cried, "You need to know that most people aren't going to be very understanding of what you've done. They won't wait to hear your opinion, they're going to assume things and I don't want you to have to deal with that."

Rose stood up and without warning, bolted into the bathroom. Instinctively, I knocked on the door and whispered loud enough for her to hear me, "Rose, please let me in."

"I don't w… want to… to talk to you. I want S… Scorp."

I took a step back and then nodded once at Scorpius who was on his feet and in the bathroom quickly. It was strange to feel unwanted by my daughter – it was something I always feared too. I guess I could now understand Ron's point of view. His role was quickly being taken over by Scorpius, and now so was mine. I crept back to the door and pressed my ear onto it to hear their conversation. I had good hearing, so it wasn't too hard to hear what they were saying.

"I'm sick of them all, Scorp. They don't understand."

"They're trying to, Rose, think about it. Imagine having a daughter with a sexy boyfriend like me-"

"Sure, sure, keep talking…"

"-and suddenly she'd rather spend time with him then you. It'd feel pretty crappy, right?" Scorpius put things into perspective. I reminded myself to praise him later on.

"I just, I hate how they think I'm just some rebellious teenager and that because I kiss you in front of them it automatically means we're having sex. They should know me better than that! I'm not like everyone else; I'm not going to have sex just because everyone else is doing it."

"Well, I'm not doing it," he laughed, "and I understand. But in my opinion, you should have a serious talk with your parents about it. They need to see your side of this story. You're going to have to explain to them that you deserve a chance to spread your wings and learn from your own mistakes."

"Exactly," Rose sobbed softly, "But I can't help but feel like they still won't listen even then."

"Did they know about hat Tyler did to you?" Scorpius asked. I froze. What had Tyler done to her?

"No, I just told them that we broke up because we were drifting apart. I considered it, of course, but in the end I realised dad would probably yell at me for dating him in the first place. He would have probably banned me from dating and then I wouldn't be with you would I?" Rose laughed lightly.

"Maybe you should tell them about Tyler, if you dad knew about him then he probably wouldn't consider me half as bad as he has been."

Rose hummed in agreement, "But I don't tell them anything anymore, Scorp. I can't. I didn't even tell them any of the drama that went on these past few months, none of it. I didn't tell them how you stuck up for me on the train and punch Tyler. I didn't tell them about Bree's lies at the Ball, not even how you tried so hard to make me realize she was lying. I didn't tell them anything! They wouldn't understand half of it anyway… They expect me to be the do-gooder daughter who makes no mistakes; I can't even tell them little things anymore without it making them think there's something wrong with me!"

I took a step away from the door. I felt absolutely horrible. My own daughter was afraid to talk to me about her problems. She didn't even tell me the real story about Tyler – which I still didn't know. I left the room quickly and called out to Astoria. She popped around the corner quickly and smiled.

"Oh, you're leaving now?" her smiled faded once she saw my blank expression, "Where's Rose?"

"Can… can you just tell her to floo back home when she's ready? I just, uh, have to go. Something's come up I'm afraid, but thank you for having her stay the night even if you weren't aware at the time. I've got to go, goodbye."

"Are you alright, Hermione? You seem a little, um… shocked?"

"I think I just need to go home and have some breakfast…" I swallowed. I was shocked, though. I was shocked that my own daughter, who I have loved and nurtured her whole life was keeping things from me. Where had I gone wrong?

Astoria's face lit up, "Oh well I just made some blueberry pancakes and homemade pumpkin juice! You're welcome to join us for breakfast if you'd like!"

"That's a lovely offer, but I'm going to pass for the moment. I just really need to get home right now. I'll probably see you next at New Year's, then? Thank you for letting me into your house but I'm just going to… leave."

Astoria's smiled faded into a sympathetic expression. She then nodded - still a bit wary about my unusual state - and let me out of the house. I instantly apparated to the burrow and stood outside for a moment, breathing in the cool air. I then hurried into the house before I got too cold. Ron was sitting in the kitchen, eating some toast for breakfast. His hair was still bright green, so I doubt that he remembered it was still like that. My stomach rumbled for some food but I didn't want to eat, I wanted Rose to be open with me. Ron took one look at me and asked me what was wrong.

I didn't speak. Instead, I shook my head and stomped up to our bedroom. This was always my sign for Ron to follow me, and he did. I sat on the bed, staring blankly at my hands. "What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Do you know that our daughter feels like she can't talk to us anymore? That she feels like we are so harsh that being open to us would just cause trouble?"

"What are you talking about? Isn't Rose asleep?"

"Well, yes. But I found this out from other people," I quickly retorted, "apparently, she didn't break up with Dean's boy because they were growing apart. Instead, he actually did something to her!"

"Everyone knew she was lying when she said that, 'Mione. But what do you mean he did something to her?"

"Why didn't you say something about it then, Ronald? I had no idea and you saw it was a lie and shrugged it off like it was nothing!" I burst. "I don't know what he did exactly, but I don't want to be in the dark about it anymore, Ron…"

He ran his hands through his hair, pacing at the end of the bed, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I should've said something, but I didn't want to cause trouble. I like Thomas because he wasn't taking over my role so much, he wasn't her favourite guy – I was. Then she started dating Scorpius so soon afterwards, he cared for her. He was so good to her and that made me mad because she started to care more for him than me. I was replaced."

"Is that the only reason you've been mad at Scorpius, Ron? This whole time, it's been the fact that he's taken your place?"

"Don't act like you don't understand, 'Mione. Rose goes to him for comfort even more than she does to you. And it hurts me, and I know it hurts you too!"

I nodded softly, and I could feel a lump in my throat growing by the second. "I don't want it to be this way! She thinks we expect her to be perfect. We don't! I don't want her to do something stupid because she thinks we don't understand her, Ron. I couldn't live with myself if she did something bad because of us."

I tried to hold myself together but I couldn't. I let a few silent tears slip from my eyes. Ron wrapped his arms around me and held me tight while I try. His body started to heave up and down next to me and then he let out a few heartbreaking sobs. I held him tighter as he cried on my shoulder.

"I h-hate myself for wh… what I've been d-doing to Rose, m…. 'Mione," he wept between breaths. "I've been putting down the boy she loves out of pure jealousy. Why am I such a horrid person?"

"You not horrid, Ron… You're just human," I whispered sadly, and rubbed the tears from under his eyes. "I think all Rose wants from us is to listen and apologize for not doing so in the past."

"I will, Hermione, I promise," he sniffed, "As soon as this hair of mine is fixed I'll sit down with her and I'll beg for forgiveness until she's ready to give it… I swear."

I laughed gently, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll help you fix it, honey. But first, I need some food and a kiss from my husband."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it okay? I hope it's satisfactory for the moment…<strong>

**What's your opinion about Ron, guys? Do you feel sorry for him or do you still think he's a jerk in this story?**

**Please, please, please, REVIEW you thoughts about this chapter, it's much appreciated :) **

**Lots of love,**

**Alicia xx**


	22. Sick Little Games

**Hey readers!**

**Okay, this chapter is where it all starts going downhill, I just thought I let you brace yourself in case you were hoping for more picture perfect chapters and fairy-tale romance. There isn't much of that in this chapter. You have been warned. **

**Hope you like it, REVIEW if you think it's worthy of one. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

_{__All__ I really wanna say is I need you, babe,  
>But how could you understand?<br>What happens if you turn away,  
>And everything turns blue and gray,<br>And I just wish I told you "never mind"?}_

I finally decided to head home after spending yet another night at Scorp's. I was surprised that no one had come searching for me after mum left. She must've made an excuse as to why I wasn't home.

Even though mum might've been kind enough to cover for me, I was still mad with both my parents; they had no right to be so cynical towards me like they had been lately - especially dad. Even how mum took his side over mine was a huge slap in the face. So in my eyes, they were both as bad as each other. I vowed that I wouldn't do things to please them anymore. Instead, I was going to do things for my own satisfaction. That's why I walked straight through the front door of our house with a smile on my face.

Dad – who was sitting in the kitchen - looked up from his newspaper. "Why didn't you come home?"

I was a little surprised that he phrased that way; I was expecting to be yelled at for leaving in the first place. It was as though he accepted the fact I had left. I kept my sarcastic tone, shrugging my shoulders carelessly and muttering, "Why would I?"

"Well," he breathed, "you're here now, so?"

"Eh," I shrugged again, helping myself to a piece of toast, "I figured that if I was going to be lectured anywhere for misbehaving, then it was better for it to be done at my own home, not _my boyfriend's_."

Dad folded up his newspaper and sighed. "Rose… I, I want to make things right…"

I took a large bite of toast and talked with my mouth full – I knew it ticked him off when I did that. "Make things right? Okay… Stop bugging me, that'll make things right."

I stomped up to my bedroom and locked the door. I lied down and tried to breathe. Just 6 more days, 6 more days until all I had to deal with was school NEWTS. I couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts. I didn't know why I was feeling so down as of late, but it kept getting even worse. My mind was constantly having battles with itself. Half the time I felt absolutely fine, and the other half I felt like everyone was trying to get to me. I tried to ignore the negative comments swirling around my head, but I was afraid the problems were deeper than a few mental arguments.

I heard a few knocks on the door and a rattle of the handle, followed by more knocks. "Rose… Rose, open up!"

"Go away Ron!" I shouted and I threw the pillow on my head and blocked out the noise. He listened to me and the knocking stopped. I felt my sheets become wet but took me a while to realize I was crying. I started panicking and tried to rub the tears away but they kept falling. This made me cry even harder.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud. "You've got to calm down. You're strong. You're better than them. Don't worry."

I began to wonder whether I there really was something seriously wrong with me, and the negative thoughts came pouring into my mind until I fell into an angry sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>4 DAYS LATER (New Year's Eve)<strong>

**Rose's POV:**

_{I'm finding me out,  
>I'm having my doubts,<br>I'm losing the best of me.  
>We're all part of the same, sick little games,<br>And I need a get-away.}_

I was feeling much better on New Year's Eve. Not the best, but I was over my nervous breakdown. I was feeling very… well, sexy, in my new gold dress. I had bought it a few days ago, specifically for this occasion. It was long but tight, with a very low-cut neckline and a very high side slit. As promiscuous as it looked, I was trying not to care what people thought, and this was a perfect opportunity to start. I was wearing gold eye shadow, bronzer and bright pink lipstick.

I looked completely different. My mind was somewhere else; I had straightened my hair and applied way too much mascara. I put on a pair of huge golden heels, grabbed my gold purse and stepped out of the room to join my family to leave for the Malfoy's party. I was surprised that we were even going; I still hadn't spoken much to my parents, only yes/no answers to their monotonous questions which they have since stopped asking.

"Woah Rose… what are you –" my brother gasped before mum nudged him in the ribs.

"You look lovely, Rose, all set?" I could tell she was lying. It was so obvious; they were all thinking it; 'Get out of that vulgar clothing and put something respectable on!'

But there was no way of that happening. I was trying as hard as I could to annoy them; I wanted them to get mad, to say what they've been holding back so I knew the truth. I just had to have patience.

We apparated to the Malfoy manor. It was well-lit and adorned in beautiful party lights. There were a few people entering the manor and you could hear soft music coming from the house. I decided to start of mice, walking with my family until we entered the house. I scanned the room for Scorpius and couldn't find him at first glance.

The ballroom was beautiful, though, the marble floor was shining magnificently and the antique lamps around the doorways were lit and burning brightly, but the giant chandelier in the middle of the room was the most glorious piece in the room. It was glistening perfectly and was very entrancing. I shook myself out of the trance as I heard someone call out to us.

"More Weasley's, hello, hello," Astoria drifted over to us as we stood by watching the people around the room drinking and socializing. She shook my dad's hand which he offered civilly. "Welcome! I'm Astoria, Scorpius' mother, it's nice to meet you."

"Ron Weasley," dad said politely, "and this is Hugo, my son. Hermione, my wife."

"Nice to see you again, Hermione."

"Oh, you've met?" They both nodded, smiling softly. "And I'd say you know my daughter Rose."

"Of course," she smiled, "You look, very…. grown up, but still as beautiful as ever… Scorp's just over by the drink's table."

I saw him standing there in his grey suit, pouring a glass of Firewhiskey, my heart jumped as I remembered the night of the ball, and how he had been innocently pouring our drinks and our night had almost been ruined by Bree. Taking no chances, I raced across the room instantly and hugged him.

"Whoa, hey there gorgeous," he smiled kissing my head. He looked at my outfit. "New look, huh?"

"Mm-hm," I hummed, shrugging, "It's really just a slap in the face for my parents. Not exactly on good terms with them yet."

In all honesty, I hated the dress I was wearing and I felt cheap wearing it.

"Rose, you can't be like that with your parents. Just talk to them!"

"Hmm, nah…"

Scorp rolled his eyes before offering me a drink. I grabbed a random bottle and looked at the label, 'White Rat Whiskey'. I shrugged and poured a large glass of it. Scorpius snatched the bottle out of my hand. "That stuff's pretty strong, Rose. Even my dad can't handle more than 2 glasses of it, and he does well with alcohol."

I wasn't listening. I quickly drank half of it. It tasted disgusting, and my face made it pretty obvious that I hated it.

"I told you so," Scorp smirked. I brought my lips up to his and kissed him deeply. My tongue brushed against his, giving him a sample of the disgusting drink I'd consumed and then we separated. "Ewe, that shit tastes horrible! No more kissing until you gets rid of that taste!"

I laughed loudly and must've been heard by Sandy, because she called out me and waved us over, with Al by her side. I quickly downed some firewhiskey and headed over to them. "Hey guys."

"Rose, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Sandy smiled, holding a glass of water and a chocolate biscuit. Her smiled slightly fell when she looked down at my revealing dress. I pretended not to notice and looked at her dress in return. The dress was loose and flowing, it was a light pink colour and it complimented her quite well. Al looked pretty smart too, with a black suit and cream-coloured tie.

"Yeah, well it has been almost a week now. How have you guy's been since we last talked?"

"Rose, let's just cut the small talk," Al started, "I need you to answer this question honestly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" I smiled dishonestly. Al excused us and pulled me away from the others. "What, Al?"

"Listen, I know there's something wrong, Rose," he muttered, holding my arm tightly in case I escaped. "If there wasn't you wouldn't have pissed off to Scorpius' for 2 nights without telling someone, your mother wouldn't have come to my house to talk to my mum about how concerned she is about you and you wouldn't be dressed in such…. Skimpy clothing! So don't lie to me and tell me there's nothing wrong, because that's bullshit."

I stared at him angrily for a moment before saying, "First of all, there was no way my dad was just going to send Scorpius home like that without me obviously following him. Secondly, I don't care how concerned mum is for me, it's her own fault for making me upset. And thirdly, this isn't skimpy! Just because I'm wearing something out of the ordinary doesn't make it instantly skimpy! How dare you even say that to me? Just leave me alone, Al. Please."

Al let go of my arm and nodded, even though I knew he wanted to argue some more, he respected my space and I'm thankful for that. I still wished he had just minded his own business, because this night was becoming worse by the second.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorp's POV:<strong>

_{When I wake up,  
>The dream isn't done.<br>I wanna see your face,  
>And know I made it home.}<em>

It was getting close to midnight and to say that Rose was drunk was an understatement. I had been holding tightly to her hand for over an hour just to be sure she didn't face-plant or get up to mischief. I had seen her refill her cup over 5 times, and I knew she had done so more than that. Every time, she would choose a different drink, which I could tell wasn't going to be a good idea, but protesting would ended in disaster, so I kept quiet about it.

A lot had happened this night. Fred and Roxy had stuffed Puking Pastilles into the cakes and this had guests frantically tearing open the other cakes looking for the other piece to stop the vomiting. Although my parents were mad, they still had a quite laugh with each other because they weren't too fond of some of the victims of Fred and Roxy's prank.

Becky and Dave arrived together without any parents – mum saw it fair to invite them as well considering all my other friends were here – and they both soon got almost as drunk as Rose. They were grinding against each other in the middle of the room – much to the disgust of some of our guests – and dad then placed a charm on the alcohols to ensure anyone under the age of 17 didn't drink anymore. Most of the damage had already been done; most of us were at least tipsy if not wasted.

A lot of the parents had gone home to be alone with each other on New Year's at about 11, trusting their children to floo home sometime in the early hours of the morning. The only Weasley parents left were Ron and Hermione, Percy and Audrey, and Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione staying were understandable, they were still wary about Rose. Harry and Ginny were probably staying to make sure all their kids behave – especially James – and to keep an eye on Sandy as well. And I would've been surprised if Percy and Audrey had let their girls be at a party with alcohol alone, so they were here too. Other than that it was just family friends who weren't really my friends, most of mum's close relatives, and drunken teenage Weasley's/Potter's.

"Oh Scorp, look at you! You're so tall!" My Aunt Daphne gasped at me. "Who's this?"

"Rose Weasley, Scorp's girl. Nice to meet ya!" Rose slurred and I cringed. Trust my relatives to meet my girlfriend in a drunken state. Daphne had the hint of a smile on her face as she shook Rose's hand.

"She's had a bit to drink, Aunt Daph… But she really is lovely," I whispered with a smirk.

Daphne smiled and whispered back, "Anyone game enough to get drunk at an event like this is definitely someone to hold onto, Scorp. You need someone who really doesn't care about judgement."

I looked at her peculiarly and she waved goodbye and continued socializing with others. I looked at the clock. Just 10 minutes until it was a whole new year. I hoped this year would be just as exhilarating as the last.

"Come on Rose, want to have once last dance this year?"

"Why not?" She pulled me to the "dance floor" and we swayed slowly – well, Rose swayed, while I tried to keep her from falling.

"What's your resolution this year, Rose?"

"Hmm," she thought aloud, "to enjoy myself more? Do things for my own satisfaction, not anyone else's."

I nodded approvingly and said, "Mine is to be a lot more considerate of other people's choices, including my own."

"Good, I have a surprise for you after midnight," she slurred her words again.

"And what would that be?" I smiled.

"You'll see. In the meantime, can you do me a favour?"

I nodded, "Sure, shoot."

"Well," Rose looked at the ground, staggering slightly. "Can you kiss me, from 11:59 until 12:01? So that we have the perfect ending to this year-"

"-and the perfect start to the next?" I smiled widely. It was such a cliché news year's kiss, but I would be crazy to pass up the offer of kissing such a gorgeous girl for 3 minutes. "Of course, I'd want nothing else but that."

"2 minutes left guys! Woo!" Dave cheered loudly, raising his glass in the air and everyone else started bustling about excitedly.

"Woo!" Rose shouted back to him and hugged the closest people around us. I quickly grabbed her hand again to make sure she didn't wander off. Rose turned to face me and gave me a small, drunken smile. She really was beautiful, even if she was dressing and acting completely out of character. I really wanted to just spend the night alone with her tonight, just holding each other by the fire, not being all dressed up and drunk.

"1 minute!"

Rose pulled me in to a long-lasting kiss. It was rather sloppy too, but I guess alcohol was to blame. I heard the people around us count down from ten, to then cheer, kiss their partners and drink to the New Year. It was strange to think that it only took 60 seconds for it to become a whole new year.

Rose and I continued kissing long after 12:01, but it's not like I was protesting this. Well, not until Rose started getting carried away. Without warning, she attempted to untuck my shirt from my pants.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing?" I pulled out of the kiss.

She leant up and whispered in my ear "Follow me. I've got your surprise."

She pulled me away from the ballroom and into the closest room, which was in fact a guest bedroom. She closed the door, pulled her wand out from her bag and locked it with one of her clever, strong locking charms. I sat on the bed, preparing my lips for an intense make-out session, when Rose pulled down the zip on the side of her dress, exposing her green, lacy bra. I leapt up off the bed.

"Whoa Rose, don't take off your dress!"

She snorted as she laughed, "Relax, Scorp. We can take it slow if you want."

I stared at her in horror. Where was this coming from? This was not the Rose Weasley I know, this was a drunken, promiscuous woman possibly suggesting something more than a snog. "Rose, I think we're not thinking on the same page here. What are you implying we do?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh Merlin, Scorp, honestly. It's New Year's Day, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we've dated for over a few months and we've been snogging for the past 10 minutes! Isn't it time we fucked?"

I flinched at her last word. She made the idea of having sex sound so harsh and disturbing, and as though she didn't really care about it. I knew it wasn't her talking, it was that bloody rat whiskey, and I needed her to understand what she was doing. Slowly, I reached for the zip on her dress and pulled it back up. She went to protest but I brought my finger up to her mouth to hush her.

"You don't want to do this Rose…" I warned.

"Yes I do, Scorp. Please, let's do it. I want you…"

I shut my eyes tightly to stop myself from being drawn in. She was making this so hard for me. "Rose, I love you, and I want you to be my first, but I don't want it to happen in your state right now."

"My… my state?" she glared at me. Oh god. "Oh I see… you don't want to fuck me because I've been a nervous wreck these past couple weeks! Merlin, just come out and say it! Don't make excuses!"

"I didn't mean that, Rose! I just don't want you to wake up and forget it. Or worse, wake up and regret what we did. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you Rose."

"Don't lie!" she growled, completely forgetting about what I just said, "You don't think I'm good enough yet, do you? What are you waiting for, my tits to get bigger?"

I was getting frustrated with her, "Rose you didn't listen! I want to, I do. But-"

"-well let's do it then!" she interrupted, kissing me sloppily once again. I pushed her off me so I could finish before it lead to something else.

"- but I don't want you to make a bad decision while drunk."

"Who cares if I'm drunk?!" she yelled.

"I care!"

"Fuck off. That's not the real reason! You think there's something wrong with me! You're just like my parents, you're judging me!"

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, "Rose…"

"No, piss off." She headed for the door.

I grabbed her arm and tried to hold her until she calmed down so I could make everything right again but she fought against me hard. "Let go of me you bastard!"

"Rose, listen to me," I pleaded, still holding her. In one swift movement, she turned to face me and kneed me in the balls. I let out a groaned in pain and leant on the wall to support myself. Her knees were extremely strong. She picked up her purse and tried to grab her wand. I found the strength to grab her again and found myself petrified on the floor. I couldn't move, and my hand was still clutching my privates. This was not a good feeling, knowing you can't move anything but your eyes.

Rose's breathing was irregular and I moved my eyes to see she had tears pouring down her face. This made me want to cry too because I knew I was the reason for it. I never wanted to make her cry. "Y-you are and a-asshole, Scorpius. W-why did you have to turn out like everyone else?"

She unlocked the door and stormed out, leaving me petrified. I wished I had stopped her from drinking all that alcohol. Now I had lost the person who means the most to me, and had no way of getting up to chase her. I didn't know how long it would take to wear off, or when someone would find me, but I wondered which would come first.

This was not my ideal start to the New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, where will this lead our lovely couple? :O<strong>

**I'm hoping to get another chapter out before school starts up again in about a week or so, fingers crossed! I know this year is not going to be easy with school. Got to balance Ballet, Jazz, Work, Production, School – along with 2 VCE classes, Homework, this fanfic, "me time", social life and family time. Oh god, this year may be harder than I thought…**

**ANYWAY…. Please REVIEW if you have the time. I know it's a pain but I love reading them! Thank you to the wonderful readers who reviewed last chapter- made my day/s!**

**Loved you all,**

**Alicia xx **


	23. Hurt

**Hey readers,**

**Okay, so it took me a while to get the vibe right for this chapter, and I will admit it is a very, very bleak chapter. I had to cut it down to a really short chapter because I want this to lead up to the main event of the story. Just don't try to kill me…**

**I hope you enjoy, please REVIEW if you think it's worthy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

_{Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And everything you do.}_

I'd known that there was something really wrong with Rose for a long time now, but after confronting her at Scorpius' New Year's party, she hadn't uttered more than single-worded answers to my questions. We'd been back a school for close to a month now and Rose had been making quite an effort to avoid everyone at all costs. I didn't know how she was managing it, but whatever she was doing was working. I'd only ever seen her in classes – all in which she never spoke, not even to the professors. Even they were getting concerned about it, but they're too scared to confront her about it.

Scorp had informed me on the train why everyone witnessed Rose storm out of the party bawling her eyes out, but I didn't see how something so small could've triggered such a big breakdown. I my opinion, Scorp didn't do anything wrong, I'm proud that he didn't jump on the chance to sleep with her, but for Rose to have blown up so fast she was either being over-sensitive, or was just really drunk – or probably even both.

Sandy and I were currently sitting in the library; Sandy studying, me watching her study. Sandy was trying hard to learn as much as possible before the baby arrived, and watching her read books carefully, line-by-line watch somewhat calming. She was so focused on it all, too bad I'm not the same when it comes to assignments and whatnot. It was close to 4 months now, until the baby was here, and to say I felt unprepared was a colossal understatement. The last 5 months have gone by so quickly; I was terrified for what was going to happen next. I mean, I don't really see myself as a dad yet, I guess that feeling will come when I first see my little shrimp, and the waiting was making me anxious already.

Sandy looked up from her books, I shook away my thoughts and she stuck her tongue out at me. I mimicked her action back to her. She reached out and ran her hand through my hair. "How long have we been here?"

I looked up at the clock, "Hmm, it's about 9, so nearly 2 hours."

"Whew, I'm pooped. How have you've been watching me the whole time? Have you done any work?"

"Well, you really are an easy distraction," I smirked.

"Well, I'm glad I can't say the same to you," she laughed, picking up her quill again. "Let's finish up, aye?

I pretended to be offended but soon started packing up Sandy's books for her so we could leave. As we were walking, Sandy held onto her newly-visible baby bump. It made my heart jump a bit – not going to lie. The beautiful bump had been visible for a little while, but it was only now that Sandy was fine with showing it. Surprisingly, there haven't really been any stares of disgusts or pity in the school -mostly just friendly nods and shorts glances from others. This made it so much easier for Sandy to relax and feel comfortable around everyone. I appreciated everyone's politeness; it gave us reassurance that people didn't treat us completely different just because of the one time we accidentally forgot about contraceptive methods. We had been in the Hufflepuff common room for all but 5 minutes when Sandy groaned that she – or more so, the baby – was hungry.

"Ugh, now?" I whined after only just sitting down.

"Yep. You, as my boyfriend and the father of my child, have a duty to provide for us. Now, get us some food."

I rolled my eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Yes, your highness."

"That's right, I am your highness, and you are my bitch. Now don't speak another word until you are presenting me with a plate of food." You've got to love her modesty and power.

This wasn't a rare occurrence, almost every night, you find me back in the kicthens at about 9:30, finding my family some food. I'd actually become quite popular with the elves. They are more than happy to load me up with a plate of freshly cooked foods, and who could complain about food? I had managed to get a bag full of foods – from fruit salad, to roast pork, and even some small chocolates – and I hoped she'd be craving at least one of the foods I had. I decided to help myself to some of the pork on my way back when I heard uneasy breaths and things being tossed about, all coming from around the corner. I kept my hand close to my wand and turned down the corridor towards the noise.

I stared in horror as my cousin was trying desperately to push a large body into a broom closet – the body of Scorpius Malfoy. He was limp – I assumed she had knocked him unconscious and was repeating what she had previously done the Uncle Ron – which made it harder for Rose to finish the job. It took me a few seconds to realise she was sobbing.

"Rose what are you doing!?" I growled at her. She turned to face me instantly, resulting in Scorpius' body landing on top of her and knocking her to the ground.

Her cries turned into frightening, hysterical howls and I raced over to check on both of them. Rose began pulling at her hair and hitting her head into the ground. I went to stop her, but my eyes caught Scorpius' lifeless body and I rushed over to him instead.

Scorpius was pale and unresponsive. My heart dropped. There was no pulse, no rise and fall of his chest, nothing. I felt as though someone had just dropped a tonne of bricks on my body. This wasn't right, I had to be dreaming. Scorpius wasn't lying dead underneath me; Rose wasn't smashing her head against the ground next to me as she cried. It had to be a dream. I slapped his face a few times while trying to think of a spell to wake him up.

"Do something Rose!"

She shook her head as she bawled, "I…. I killed h-h-him! He is-isn't m-moving, Al! I've tr-tried it all!" Her voice was worn-out and I noticed the goose bumps covering her body as she shook. "I didn't mean it. I-I swear! What h-have I d-done?"

"What the fuck have you done? Go get somebody now, Rose! Now!" I could feel my body shaking as the shock finally set in. Scorpius Malfoy was dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutes earlier<strong>_

**Scorpius' POV.**

_{If only I knew what I know today.  
>I would hold you in my arms,<br>I would take the pain away.  
>Thank you for all you've done,<br>Forgive all your mistakes.}_

I'd had enough. Rose was taking this way too far. I was hiding in her closet after spending close to an hour getting past all the charms she'd recently placed up on her room. I was waiting for her to come back so I could deal with this crap once and for all.

Finally, after trying to distract myself from wanting to pee many times, Rose stormed into her room and threw herself onto the bed with a huff. I couldn't hear anything but her soft breathing, so I silently crept out of the closet. Of course, the closet door just had to make a horrid creaking noise as I crawled out, making Rose flinch up and pull her wand out.

"Whoa, whoa stop!" I whispered to her, raising my hands protectively in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she glared at me. I had missed the sound of her voice and I savoured it as much as I could before she kicked me out.

"I'm here to find answers, Rose. Look, I understand that I disappointed you, that night at my house, but you need to realize why I didn't let myself do that, Rose." Her eyes flickered to every feature of my face as I spoke but I didn't let it distract me, "I couldn't have you sobering up the morning after, realizing you slept with me and getting even more upset with me than you are now – I couldn't have that happen."

"I needed a release, Scorpius. I needed something to take my mind off of things-"

"Then why couldn't we just go for a walk Rose? Why did you think that using me for sex just to take your mind off of things was a good idea? Why would you even think to do that to me Rose?"

"I don't know, but I don't owe you any excuses."

I stared at her in disbelief. It was like I didn't know her anymore – she was so careless and cold-hearted. It was like the fire inside her had been extinguished and she had no desire to relight the flame. "Well what about Sandy and Al, and Becky and Dave? What about them, what did they do? What about your parents and relatives – what about me, Rose? What's made you give up on all of us?"

"You wouldn't understand. You've got it all; you're wealthy and good-looking and your parents love you and everyone likes you – It's so different for me!"

"How is what you just said about my life any different to mine, Rose?" My anger rose.

"IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" she erupted, grabbing the closest object (her potion's book) and tossing it across the room. Pages fell out of the book and fluttered to the ground next to me as Rose kept yelling, "I'm as ugly as a bloody Voldemort. All the money I want can't be accessed until I'm 21, therefore I'm stuck with a pissy weekly allowance that buys me shit all. My parents think I'm a screw up and not even my friends talk to me. My life is nothing like yours."

That's when my temper got the best of me, again. "Listen here; you are the most fucking beautiful girl I've ever met! Why do you think so many guys have liked you, for your fucking personality - which by the way, sucks right now - ? Why are you complaining about money? There are people out there who work all day just to keep food on their tables and you're so fucking pissed off about not being able to buy shit you want. And you're the one pushing your family and friends away, Rose. We were all there for you and you acted like you didn't want any help. So don't go making petty excuses for your own stupid, fucking mistakes."

This must've hit a nerve because her lip dropped and quivered before she raced out of the room. I rolled my eyes at her childishness and followed her out into our common room. "Rose, come on. You know that you made a mistake, why can't you own up to it?"

She gave me a murderous glare and I almost cowered slightly. "Why can't you just except the fact that I'm a different person now?"

"Because I like the old Rose – I loved her. But this Rose," I gestured to her untidy clothes and unwashed, greasy hair, "A Rose who want to believe that all her problems are because of someone else, a Rose who doesn't look after herself, I don't understand her. Quite frankly, I hate this Rose."

"You… hate… me," she muttered numbly and began to leave. "That's fine, have a nice life."

"Where are you going?"

She turned back around, "Hmm, I don't know. I figured I'd go see Tyler and probably fuck him seeing as you won't and then I'll head off to the Astronomy Tower where I'll probably toss myself over the edge if I'm lucky."

"What the fuck has happened to you? Get a fucking grip and stop acting like an attention-seeking, little whore!"

There I went, saying the wrong words again. Rose ripped out her wand and screamed a curse at me I'd never heard before. At first, I figured it was something quite like _Petrificus Totalas_, but then I felt my head getting lighter and my vision slipping. I fell to the ground with a hard thud and my lungs started shutting down. There was a crushing weight across my entire chest that was crushing my insides and I could feel my mind fazing in and out. I could see Rose slightly, she had her hands covering her mouth in shock and she was screaming 'What did I do?' repeatedly. I started panicking when I realised what was happening…

I was dying...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… yep, I understand… Try not to be mad… Uh-huh, no… No I'm not trying to be the bad guy…. Please don't kill me.<strong>

**Alright, I promise you things will start to get better soon, so don't give up on this story because of this chapter. New update within the week!**

**Please REVIEW if you want to vent out your anger towards me for this or just to let me know what you think will happen. **

**I love you all,**

**Alicia xx**


	24. Let Her Go

**Hello awesome people on fanfiction… I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, especially after a cliffy like that… I'm sure you all understand how much school life gets in the way of everything… It's a killer I swear.**

**Two great things have happened while I've been gone: I discovered the amazing author John Green and have become obsessed with his books – especially the Fault in Our Stars – let me know what you think of that book. Andddd, I saw Ed Sheeran live two nights ago – I am still suffering from a frog voice and post-concert depression but it really was the greatest show I've heard live ever! **

**Anyway enough babbling I hope you like this… **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV:<strong>

{_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home.<br>Only know you love her when you let her go,  
>And you let her go.}<em>

I'd killed him. I'd killed my best friend. Al had told me to go find someone, but my legs carried me to a different place; the Astronomy Tower. I collapsed next to the railing and continued to sob. It wasn't hysteric crying like when Al found me, it was now just small sobs and ever-flowing tears with no noises. What had I done? I've just ruined what little of a chance I had to be happy again, I was a murderer.

My mind was all over the place, nothing was making sense, and this scared me. I ran my hands harshly through my hair and pulled it as tight as I could bear. 'Murderer. Murderer. MURDERER!' My mind screamed at me and I continued to cry. I looked out into the dark sky, and then up to the sign on the railing that stated "No passing this point." My eyes narrowed and my twisted mind whispered 'Do it. It's an easy escape. Go!"

I pulled the wand from my pocket and snapped it in half – it felt as though I had just crushed what was left of my heart – and tossed it over the side. I pulled myself up and quickly hitched my left leg over the rails. My leg wobbled a bit and I nearly pulled it back, but the huge hate for myself pushed me to go further. I lifted the other leg over and stood on the very edge of the building. Another step and I would fall to my death. Another drop and I would escape this world. This world of judgement and hate and dishonesty and heartbreak, I would soon be freed from it all.

Death is something many people fear, others accept and embrace it. Me, I had always feared it. Until now. Now I am ready to embrace it, I know my presence wouldn't be missed anyway. I always wanted to grow old with an amazing husband and many beautiful kids, but I never wanted to die.

Now, I wanted nothing but that - to die. So here I stood, at the edge of the astronomy tower, preparing to jump, thinking of nothing but end result; freedom.

I lifted one foot – which suddenly became very heavy – and hovered it over the edge of the tower. My arms were shaking violently as they gripped the bar behind me tightly. Slowly, my grip on the bar loosened and I stood there, on the edge of the astronomy tower with no hands, praying for a gust of wind to just take me elegantly to my death. I felt the breeze slowly increase in strength and I closed my eyes as they let their last tears escape.

Do you want to know the first thing that came to my mind? Honestly? It was mum and dad. The look mum had when she a miscarriage when I was twelve – the look of complete heartbreak. And dad, the look he gets on his face when he's trying to be strong but deep down he just wants to cry. That's what I saw, it was nearly enough to make me wake up, but I didn't. I stayed in my sick trance, having a huge battle in my mind, trying to find the easiest solution to my problems.

The last thing I thought, while standing on that tower? It was Scorpius. My sweet, loving Scorpius. The boy who had always been there for me, held me when I was sad, kept me safe when I was being stupid, stuck up for me when others were making my life hell – my life was worth living because of my beautiful constellation, and I had killed him because of a heated argument. I was a monster – a monster that shouldn't be given the right to live anymore.

It was almost as if I could hear his voice, "Rose!" It was the perfect send off – his voice. "My god no, Rose!" I imagined again. I muttered softly to the cold air "I'm sorry Scorp," before I finally pushed my weight to one side of me and prepared for the feeling of flying to overpower my senses.

But that feeling didn't come.

Instead, I felt a pair of tight arms crushed my body and hurled me back over the edge of the tower. My body hit the ground with a bone-shattering thud, still I felt no pain – I was already in so much mental pain, that it seemed as if no amount of physical pain could affect me. My eyes stayed closed for a fraction longer, still not reacting to this sudden change of course before I heard that voice, "Rose, bloody hell are you alright!?"

The person had picked me back up and held me tight as though I would combust if they let go. He didn't let go of me; and his voice, it was Scorpius' voice, and I knew it. Yet it was still impossible; I had killed him, he wasn't coming back, so I refused to open my eyes to witness another disappointment. I couldn't.

And so, instead of being sensible about this turn of events, I took a different route. I started screaming at the top of my lungs and thrashing about in the person's arms – who somehow managed to keep his grip on me. I tried to desperately pull myself out of his grip and pitch myself over the edge.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed desperately, still shaking about, "Don't make this another one of my failures!"

"Rose listen to me for Merlin's sake! It's me, just listen. Look at me," Scorpius' voice pleaded. He tried turning my body to face him but I kept struggling to turn away. I knew it had to be my imagination; I wanted Scorp back so bad that my mind was making this whole scenario up. I was dead. I had to be. This had to be pretend – it was like my mind was now showing me what really should've happened before I died.

"No, you're not Scorp! You're not, you died, and I killed you. I was there."

"Rose I-"

"Don't bring my hopes up just to crush them even more. You can't be Scorp – you can't be."

"Just look at me!" he screamed. I froze in his arms. With a deep breath, I turned to face him. I didn't open my eyes, but I was getting there.

"Just… just speak one more time. Please."

"Rose, please just-" he whispered. My eyes opened to meet with his chest – it was Scorpius' chest. I continued slowly up to his face, where my eyes met with piercing blue-grey eyes, pale face and untamed blonde hair. It was Scorpius, it had to be, but my "auror" instincts got the best of me.

"How do I know you're not a fake?" my eyes narrowed, but my voice still broke, "I watched you die Scorp. You don't just die in front of your best friend and suddenly come and save her from suicide like that – it's impossible."

He sighed, "Of course you would do this. You were just an inch from death and I saved you and I don't even get a thank you?"

"Hurry up!"

"Rose!" he glared at me sternly, "I am Scorpius. I woke up literally 10 minutes ago after they worked on me with resuscitation charms, trying to get a response. Could've help if you had been there to tell them what you – the love of my life and my best friend – did that put me so close to death! I thought I was dead Rose. You want to know what happened when I woke up? I asked for you. I knew you'd be attempting something dangerous after that so I ran from the hospital wing to find you, Rose."

"But... You… you don't look like you just nearly died. And why would you run from the hospital, you fool?"

"My bones are aching, I'm short of breath and I'm sweating like a pig Rose. This state right I'm in right now is pretty close to death if you ask me. They wouldn't let me look for you, but I had a feeling you were in a bad state – was I bloody right about that! When I came in here and saw you standing over the edge of that tower, god Rose, I thought I was too late. I thought you were already d… de…"

"Dead?"

"Yes dead. I-"

"Tell me something about myself that no one but you would know. I need to know it's you. I don't trust myself."

He looked a bit upset that I had asked him this but he quickly responded with a number of things, "You seduced my dad at the train station thinking it was me one year. You would rather have a family with little money than being alone with a lot of money. I gave you a promise ring at the ball and danced with you in the rain again. I kissed you for the first time when we were trying to get Sandy to have a civil conversation with her father, and you secretly don't like tomatoes, but you eat them so no one makes a big deal out of you not liking tomatoes. I swear it's me, Rose. If you don't believe me by now, then I think it's safe for me to assume that we weren't as close as I thought."

"I believe you," I said quickly. I gave his hand a squeeze and brought it to my cheek, "Thank you, Scorp. This is a lot to take in. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to come to terms with this."

"Well, what were you thinking Rose? Look, I know I haven't been much of a friend lately and it was wrong of me to say that shit but why would you try something like Rose?" he winced as though the words – or the thought – was hurting him physically. "Did you think about your friends? What about your family? Me? What about me? I know you thought I was dead, but why did you think _that_ was an okay thing to do?"

And so came more tears, "I... I don't know Scorp. I'm just so confused with myself. I couldn't live with the fact that I'd killed you –the thought is unbearable. I need quick relief, and that was the best solution."

"I suggest we get you proper help, Rose. I'll be there with you every step of the way if you'd like. You need to see someone to help sort everything out for you – someone more qualified than me. Would you do that for me Rose?" he asked.

I nodded, unable to speak with the huge lump in my throat. The tears didn't stop and he took me into his arms as I cried. I felt his body shake and then small sobs escaped his lips. He was crying too. I held him tighter.

"What's wrong?" I choked out, seeing Scorp cry wasn't exactly common.

He shook his head, "I'm just glad you're not dead, Rose. I'm really, really glad."

I sobbed with him and if it were possible, we hugged even tighter. "Me too, Scorp. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was okay. I really hope none of you are dealing with suicidal thoughts – it really is a dark place to be in when there are so many greater things ahead for you, believe me. <strong>

**I will see you soon I promise… I have a few exams soon but I swear after that I will give you a great drama-filled chapter!**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you feel this chapter is worthy of one. If I don't get any reviews, I'll just assume it was terrible and I shouldn't continue ;) hehe**

**I love you all, thank you so much,**

**Alicia xx**


	25. Read All About It

**G'day G'day readers! How are you all? Now, I know… poor updating again, but I'd actually been feeling really great, I couldn't bring myself down enough to write this deeply… But like all great things, that mood came to an end and luckily for you guys, I was sad enough to write sad things.**

**So yes, sit back, grab a hot chocolate, curl up in bed or whatever else you're doing while reading this, and enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorp's POV:<strong>

_{You've got the words to change a nation_

_but you're biting your tongue,_

_You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence _

_afraid you'll say something wrong.}_

I didn't leave Rose's side for a whole week – not that I had much of a choice, I was still being held in hospital for the mild side effects I was experiencing – and I had never had a more emotionally jeopardising week in my life.

_**Day 1:**_

_I waited for Rose to wake up after taking her to the hospital wing late last night. The nurse, Madam Major, was giving me a right yelling to for leaving until she noticed Rose, all frail and dishevelled in my arms. I choked out my reply to her question, for I still didn't want to come to terms with what Rose has tried. "She at… attempted su… suicide." _

_She took Rose out of my collapsing arms and Madam Major took her to the nearest bed. She sponged Rose's sweaty head and conjured a sleeping draught to let Rose rest and relieve herself from this pain. After Rose was in a peaceful and hopefully nightmare-free sleep, Major turned to me and pushed me down onto the bed next to Rose's._

"_You need sleep too, Mister Malfoy. Under normal circumstances I would be absolutely furious with you for fleeing – especially seeing that you have untreated side effect-" I realised I was shaking violently and pulled myself under the sheets in an attempt to keep warm, "-But, you just saved a girl's life, mister Malfoy."_

"_And that means so, so much more." _

"_It does. I need to inform the Headmaster of this near-tragedy, can I trust you not to go anywhere again?" she eyed me. I knew she had faith in me, and only said that for the sake of it, so I nodded and she was off quickly. _

_I turned my head so I could keep my eye on her as she slept. I was never taking my eyes off of her again. She needed me, and bloody hell did I need her. Albus came bustling in soon afterwards with Sandy panting behind him. _

"_Scorp are you alright?" Sandy puffed, running over to me. Al had stopped after seeing Rose, but Sandy hadn't noticed, "Al told me everything. I can't believe Rose would do that to you. What was she thinking? Where is she now?"_

_I nodded my head in Rose's direction weakly. When Al asked what had happened, I told him as easily as I could. "I found her standing on the edge of the Astronomy tower. She… she was going to jump."_

_No one spoke for a long time after this, in fact, not at all until Longbottom came to see us. Sandy began silently crying and Al has gone incredibly pale, unable to move. I didn't blame them, who could expect their friend to try and kill herself? I knew I'd personally never come to terms with this incident. I'll always remember the fact that my best friend had tried to end her life and it was likely to be my fault for not being there for her._

_Neville stared sadly at Rose's small frame before asking us all "Do any of you know why Rose here would've done this."_

_We all nodded our heads._

_I was first to speak, "It's my fault. I had a fight with her when she got drunk at my parent's New Year's Eve party and then she wouldn't talk to any of us because of it. I should've said something to her, it's my fault. Then, I tried confronting her and she threw a curse at me, which has put me here. When I gained consciousness I knew she'd be doing something irrational and I fled, to find her trying to… to jump."_

_Neville shook his sadly. "It's not your fault, Scorpius. You saved her, which we are all thankful for. What's important now is to make sure both you and Rose are back to good health as soon as possible. I'll owl to both of your families to let them know of this almost tragic incident. Well done, Scorp."_

_Even though everyone was making out that I was a hero for saving Rose, I felt more like a villain for not doing anything in the first place. Sandy and Al hugged tightly and I felt like I was intruding in something by looking so I turned my head to Rose and joined the freckles on her face together._

"_Thank you, Scorp," Al whispered._

_I shook my head, "Don't thank me. It's still my fault that she tried to jump. I wasn't being a good friend – or a good boyfriend either."_

"_You still saved her though, Scorp."_

"_From something that was caused by me in the first place," I frowned. "She wanted to sleep with me. Sh... She wanted it to be our first… and I told her no. If I wasn't such a tight arse, if I just went with it…"_

"_That's understandable though Scorpius, she was drunk. She would've regretted it," Sandy said._

"_It's still my fault. It's better for her to regret sleeping with me than for her to want to be dead." I knew I was acting immature by not just accepting their praises, but I didn't want to be praised. I wanted to cry and scream and be mad at myself for what had happened. _

_Sandy took a seat on my bed and placed her hand on her swollen stomach. "Scorpius Malfoy," she started of sternly, "You have just done something absolutely beautiful. Whether you want to accept it or not, you saved Rose's life. If it weren't for you our lives would be a thousand times worse than what they are now. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have her with us. I would've lost a friend, you a girlfriend, Al a cousin and could you imagine how much worse that would be? You can't be mad at yourself for doing what you did. It doesn't matter why Rose tried to jump anymore, what matters is that she is safe, thanks to you."_

"_I still –"_

"_No. I won't hear it Scorp. You've done an amazing job and you should be proud of that. Do you want to know something?"_

_I shrugged, "What is it?"_

"_I was in Rose's position two years ago. I felt so low and insignificant that I didn't want to be in this world anymore. You know what saved me? All of you guys. I realized that you, Al, Rose, Becky and Dave, as well as my family and other friends, would all be affected if I were to take my life. That's what Rose needs to see. She now needs to realize that we care for her and that we need her for our lives to be complete. It's not easy, Scorp, trust me when I say that. But I know we can help her recover if we show her we support her. All of you helped me – even without knowing it – and I'll be damned if we don't bloody help her."_

_I didn't know what to say, "Sandy… I had no idea…"_

_She shrugged. "I was stubborn – much like Rose – but I saw the light and now I have a wonderful life, and I accept it – along with its bumps here and there," she gestured to her stomach in which we all gave a soft chuckle about. _

"_Well I'm grateful you're still here, Sandy. Where would we be without you?"_

"_Eh, I don't know… Hell, probably burning as we speak. I say we get some sleep though; we'll all need our energy for tomorrow. Al and I will let Dave and Becky know about this tomorrow as well okay? So you just sleep and keep Rose company when she wakes up."_

_I nodded but I didn't sleep directly like she'd asked when they left. Instead, I kept my eyes on Rose, as though if I looked away she could disappear. But alas, sleep got the better of me as I watched the clock struck 2 in the morning and my eyes locked shut, too heavy to open and I slept…_

_**Day 2**_

_Only for three hours, for I was awoken by the sound of the door was opening and multiple footsteps nearing my bed. I didn't move, but listened in intently for knowledge of who it was._

"_Where's my baby girl?" I heard a female cry. It had to be Rose's mum, Hermione. "I need to see her, Nevil- Oh Rose!"_

_I heard her run to Rose's bed and she started sobbing and whispering to her sleeping child. "I'm so, so sorry Rose. Please forgive me for not doing anything to stop it. I don't want you to be in pain anymore, darling."_

"_We really do have this young man over here," Neville whispered, I assumed he was gesturing over to me, "Without whom Rose would be dead."_

"_Scorpius saved her? Oh Scorpius," Hermione sobbed. "I need to thank him when he wakes. He has been nothing but a saint to our daughter; he doesn't deserve to be stuck in here. This is such a mess."_

"_I'm still unsure of what drove Rose to this limit. Scorpius seems to be under the impression that it was his fault which I can't fathom that being true."_

"_No, it is not Scorpius fault. It's our fault. Ron and I have been completely inconsiderate to Rose's feelings- Ronald don't you dare stand there and say nothing!"_

_I really wished I could see their faces, but I didn't want them to know I was awake during this. I heard Ron suddenly erupt – though his voice still wasn't raised, it was more of a threatening whisper – "What do you expect me to say Hermione? 'Oh wow my daughter hates her life so much that she wanted to throw herself over a tower!' What can I say? I don't know what to do."_

"_Ron-"_

"_Do you want me to take the blame? Is that it? Then fine, I'll admit it's my fault. What more can I do, I've done enough as it is, Hermione, I nearly killed our daughter."_

_His voice cracked loudly and painfully at the end of his sentence and I held my eyes tighter together to stop them from being too curious. I didn't hear any other words, but I heard the pair sobbing together – I assumed they were hugging – and all I wanted was to be asleep and not have to have this newfound knowledge that was tearing me up inside. Hermione didn't even object to Ron taking the blame, did this mean she thought it was true? Did she think that is was Ron's fault? Just the idea made me want to jump up and tell him not to think like that – for it was things built up over time that made her do it, not just a heated argument with her father. _

"_Perhaps you'd like to rest, I understand that you'd want to be with Rose, but she won't be waking anytime soon. The sleeping draught won't wear off until at least 10, which gives you time to find a comfortable way to approach this situation when she wakes," Neville said._

_I heard them hesitate for a second, before their footsteps all left the room. I shot my eyes open and stared at Rose. Hours past, and I couldn't sleep. I, once again, refused to let her out of my sight. She slept so peacefully but I wasn't taking any chances. _

_Rose woke up at about 9am. I pretended to be just waking up too, so I didn't look insanely creepy. She turned to me and fluttered her eyes open. We locked eyes._

"_Hi."_

"_Morning," I whispered back._

_She sighed and stretched her arms about her head. We sat in silence for a few moments before she choked out a few important words. "I'm so sorry."_

_I sat up and got up to hug her. My legs still weren't strong enough – a wavering side effect – and I fell onto her bed. She didn't care though, and instead just grabbed onto my neck and held me. I found my feet so I could get up and hug her back. She was crying again and constantly saying those three words. I hushed her softly and kissed her forehead. _

"_It's over now. It's all gone."_

"_I'm sorry for not talking to you" – kiss – "and killing but not killing you" – kiss – "and being such a bloody mess."_

"_Rose, it's fine, you're here. That's all that matters now."_

_If there was a way I could stay with her like that forever, I would've signed any papers, made any dark deal; I would've given away everything to stay with her like that. Anything. _

"_Do my parents know?"_

_I nodded. "Sandy and Al do too, they were letting Dave and Becky knows this morning. In the meantime, you need to have a proper talk with your parents. You need to lay everything out on a table and get it out of your system."_

"_I'm a fucking tool. I wasn't thinking straight. God, now that I think about it, what the fuck was I doing?"_

"_Don't worry, Rose, it's in the past. You're alive."_

"_You want to know something? Right before I fell forward, I actually prayed that someone would catch me."_

"_I'm bloody glad that I did, Rose. Or I would've been jumping straight over with you. Honestly, I couldn't live in a world without you. And I'm sorry for pushing you away. And for letting you go and I'm just sorry I didn't help before all of this." _

"_This is going to sound really selfish, but I don't think I actually wanted to die, I just wanted to know someone cared."_

'_By jumping off a tower?' I thought to myself, but I knew that wasn't the right thing to say so I just put my chin on her head and held her tight. _

_And we waited. We waited for our parents to arrive and ask all the questions imaginable. We waited for he tears. We waited for anything and everything that could come from this. But we waited together and that's all that mattered._

* * *

><p><strong>You likey likey? Next chapter will have the rest of the days in it… that stuff will get pretty deep I'm hoping.<strong>

**Anyway, please REVIEW…. I actually cried a few tears of joy when we got to 180 reviews… 180! How is that even possible? I love you all so so so much for that, thank you so much.**

**Lots of love,**

**Alicia xx**


	26. Impossible

**Hey guys, I'm really, really, really sorry. I have been under so much pressure with school and work and everything else that this fanfic had to be pushed down the priorities list for a while. I'm so sorry for this and I'll work on it I promise! Midterm exams are coming up and now when I should be revising, I'm writing fanfics. Obviously my mind is not exactly sane. **

**I hope this is okay for now; I'll pick it back up next time I promise! Oh and a quick hello to my ginger friend James, who is constantly reminding me to update this story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV:<strong>

_{I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did}<em>_**  
><strong>_**  
>Day 2 Continued.<br>**  
>The doors of the hospital wing opened and Madam Major led Rose's parents and brother in. Hermione and Hugo both rushed to engulf Rose in a tight hug, whereas Ron just stood in silence, staring at the ground.<p>

"Rose, my darling baby girl. Oh Rose," Hermione cried into Rose's hair, I could see they were both crying, and I decided to fiddle with a loose thread on my sleeve.

"Mum," Rose croaked, "Mum I'm so, so sorry, I didn't… I just… I shouldn't have-"

"Shh, you're safe Rose, it's alright now. I'm so thankful you're still here."

"Dad?"

Ron looked up at Rose. He didn't say anything but his eyes began to spill with tears. Every one of us froze, not knowing what to do or say – what do you say to a father whose daughter just tried to take her life? Without another word, he strode over to the bed to hold her in his arms. He kissed Rose's forehead, "I'm sorry."

The family sat in an embrace for a good ten minutes; none of them spoke, but just appreciated each other's presence. I tried not to move, or make any sound in case I interrupted the moment, but of course, I felt a huge coughing fit building up in my chest. The more I tried to hold it in, the more painful it got so I let it out, awkwardly coughing a few times and unfortunately the family broke apart and all turned to look at me.

Ron stood up and came towards my bed. Shit. I flew into an apology, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just couldn't hold it in!"

Instead of hexing me, or killing me, Ron held out his hand. I looked at it in surprise. Was Ronald Weasley going to give me a handshake? "Thank you Scorpius. I'm sorry."

I shook his hand and nodded, "Uh… I'm sorry too M-Mr Weasley, but as long as Rose is safe, nothing else matters."

The door opened again, and in came my parents; dad was holding mum's shoulders while she was frantically calling my name. Trust her to be making a scene. As if it couldn't get any more tense in the one room.

"Oh Scorpius!"

"Mum, calm down, I'm alright."

"Are you sure? The letter sounded terrible. I thought you were dead, Scor!"

"Well I'm not, hallelujah we can all rest tonight."

She gave me a small slap on the arm, before hugging me tightly. "Don't make light of it Scorpius, I couldn't bear to lose you."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at dad over mum's shoulder. He mimicked my action back and laughed. It was good to see them again, considering I could've been dead at this moment in time. I guess you never really appreciate these things, until something tragic happens and wakes you up. I wriggled my way out of mum's arms and with shaky, weak legs, I stumbled over to hug dad. It felt kind of embarrassing to have so many eyes on me as I wobbled on my own two feet, but I knew it could be a lot worse.

I spent the rest of the day with my parents, it was nice to have them with me and dad had even had a short conversation with Ron. And when I say short I mean, hello-I'm glad they're okay-goodbye short. But short was enough. Things were going to get better, I could sense it, even if Madam Major was worried about my conditions.

The teachers had spent some time trying to reciprocate Rose's deadly spell, but they weren't even sure that it was a real spell to begin with. It had to be though, how can Rose make up a spell, yet it still be cured? It's not that I would doubt that Rose was powerful enough to create her own spells, it's just that, why would she make a spell that could've killed me?

**Day 3**

**Al's POV:**

_{Will you still love me  
>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<br>Will you still love me  
>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<br>I know you will, I know you will}_

I sat next to the fire in the Hufflepuff common room with Sandy resting her head on my lap. Everyone was exhausted after the past few days, it hadn't been easy nor was it going to be for a long time to come.

It wasn't easy telling Becky and Dave the news, they'd both been out on the quidditch pitch at the time and I think Dave was just about to snap his broom with the grip he had on it when we told them. Becky didn't have anything to say, instead letting a few tears slip and then racing away to the hospital wing, where we were all denied access to. This got Dave mad enough to start trying to blow up the door, and then being taken into Neville's office because of it.

Apparently, we had to wait until the next morning to visit our friends (and cousin, mind you). So all we could do was go to classes, go to lunch, go to classes, go to dinner and then wait for the sun to rise which left Sandy and I eating marshmallows and talking about life by the fire.

"This is such bullshit," Sandy erupted, halfway through eating a marshmallow. "Why can't we see them?"

"They need to be with their families, hun."

"But you're Rose's family!"

"Let me correct myself," I laughed, "Immediate family."

She rolled her eyes and continued eating. I wrapped my hand around her growing stomach. 5 months. 4 months and our child would be here, kicking and screaming for our love, which I would give to them for the rest of my life.

As if I the baby could hear my thoughts, I felt a few small flutters hit my hand. I froze. "Sand,"

"What?"

"Baby, moving," was all I could choke out.

Sandy pushed my hand out of the way to feel it "I can't feel it, it's stopped."

I put my hand on hers and smiled widely. My baby – our baby – was moving. It really put things into perspective, how precious life is. This small, living person that I created suddenly became so much more real. This person has arms and legs and a brain and a heart and I'm responsible for them, for who they become.

Our unborn baby had responded to my touch – no, I do not care how corny you think I am – and it was like the light had been turned on; some of the sadness had just melted away.

It also made me think about how Rose was irresponsible enough to end her life, a life her parents poured all their time and money and love and knowledge into. I couldn't imagine finding out that my child tried to kill themselves, Hermione and Ron must be in so much trauma over this.

"He must like you more than me," Sandy pouted.

"He?"

"I know we're keeping it a surprise, but I think it's a boy."

"What about a little girl?" I asked.

Sandy shovelled a few more marshmallows into her mouth, "Well I just have a feeling about it, a little Albus."

I'll admit it made my heart jump a bit.

"You know what, I can actually picture a mini me carrying our rings down the aisle at our wedding," Sandy stopped eating and looked at me. "I mean, well, depending on when we get married that is."

"I think it would be great Al, but I don't know, I feel like I want to raise our baby as a married couple. I just don't want him to be 4 years old and us still only be boyfriend/girlfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't want us to be a yes, no, maybe couple while the baby is growing up. I wanted us to be a sure thing, not just a possibility," Sandy said.

"So you're saying you want to get married soon, like after the baby's born?"

She shrugged before nodding sheepishly. "Well alright then, I'm in," I smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," I kissed her forehead.

Things were really going to start moving fast now, and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

**Day 4 **

**Scorpius' POV:**

_{I raise my flags, don my clothes  
>It's a revolution, I suppose<br>We're painted red to fit right in  
>Whoa}<em>

Finally, visitors were allowed to come in. Madam Major had been wary of bombarding Rose with curious and distressed friends. Rose agreed yesterday that seeing her parents was enough, and that other family and friends could visit in the next few days.

Pretty much anyone and everyone we were close with stopped by, and the sweets and flowers piled up. Rose couldn't understand why people were giving her flowers.

"It's not like I'm gone, are they trying to tell me something?"

I wasn't sure whether Rose had gotten better or worse. She seemed to be sarcastic towards the whole situation, and I don't know if I just didn't expect it, or if she really needed more help. She seemed fine, eating, sleeping, talking – everything you could ask for her to be doing. But it seemed too strange. Who nearly kills themselves and then shrugs it off as a mistake? It's more than a bloody mistake!

As for me, it still pained to walk. Apparently I'd made it worse by exhausting myself, but of course it was worth it. I just hoped it would stop soon, even though Madam Major had no idea why I was still having troubles. More tests. More time of school. More time to look after Rose. 2 out of 3 I could live with and that was enough.

Rose's parents had taken Rose out for butterbeer in hope that it would let her fall back into normality and I took the opportunity to sneak in a nap. I didn't know why, but my protective instincts always kicked in once Rose fell asleep and I had to watch her for most of the night. Perhaps it was because she was so defenceless in her sleep or maybe I had a fear that if I fell asleep that she would try something dangerous again. I honestly couldn't figure it out, but I had to have more trust in her.

Madam Mayor rushed through the hospital wing as I was drifting to sleep and much to my annoyance, it was me she wanted to see.

"Scorpius, I need to have a word with you."

I rolled over in the bed to face her, not opening my eyes. "What is it Madam Major?"

She took a deep breath, "Well, I've been studying your tests, Scorpius, and I'm a tad worried about your results."

This made me sit up. "What have I done?" I stressed.

Madam Major shifted uncomfortably on the bed she sat on before looking at me with sad eyes, "There's absolutely no improvement Scorpius, no whatsoever. Nothing is getting better; in fact, your symptoms are getting worse with time. I fear that you may not be able to walk soon unless we find a cure. I'm very sorry Scorpius; this is a different type of magic, one we don't know about. When Rose gets better, we'll be able to use some memory charms to see everything she was doing as she cast the spell, but until then I need you to try your hardest to improve please Scorp. Try and don't stop."

I couldn't speak. Not be able to walk, that couldn't be right. That couldn't happen to me, I needed to be able to move! This was all Rose's fault; I was going to be left motionless from the waist down because of Rose and her fucking mistakes. I don't know why I was blaming Rose for it, but everything had piled up and I'd finally crushed under pressure.

As if luck would have it, Rose entered the room with a stupid smirk on her unharmed face. "Hey Scorp, I thought you'd be asleep- oh what's wrong?"

"Rose, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even expect you to review this one, but if you're that generous I'd probably cry with joy.<strong>

**Thank you for sticking by this fanfic for all this time; if you don't give up on it, I won't either!**

**Love,**  
><strong>Alicia xx<strong>


End file.
